Chosen One
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Soy una chosen one, no puedo escapar de este destino y estar con él es lo único que puedo hacer (POV JUVIA) Lemmon Gruvia y no apta para menores de edad. Esta historía será corta se los prometo (no tendrá muchos capitulos) Leanla :D CAPITULO FINAL POV GRAY
1. Chosen one

**Hola hermosuras! nueva historia :3 léanla por fa :D**

Abro los ojos lentamente e involuntariamente se cierran con el deseo de seguir durmiendo, ya salió el sol, siento como esos rayos acarician mi cara y sé que no tardarán en venir a despertarnos, mis ojos se abren de nuevo con la necesidad de conocer la hora, volteó mi cuerpo para ver el reloj en mi mesita de noche, son las 7:30, en media hora vendrán a llevarnos, además apunta la fecha "4 de diciembre X791" ¿diciembre? El tiempo paso muy rápido y todas le temen a este mes, en nuestro sistema estamos en el 2014 pero eso ya no se usa desde que llegaron ellos, al menos no era mi diciembre y me muevo más contra el colchón y mi almohada tratando de conseguir una posición cómoda para seguir con mi preciado sueño, pero al hacerlo veo a mi amiga a punto de caerse de la cama y con las cobijas por todas partes, desde acá se le alcanzan a ver todos sus generosos pechos y si alguno de ellos la viera de seguro la castigaría por usar esas pijamas tan corticas. Me rio un poco sé que la extrañare y aunque sea una loca la quiero demasiado, el tiempo con ella es corto así que agarró mi almohada y con una sutil "delicadeza" se la lanzó a toda la cara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora? - Balbucea medio dormida y asustada, no aguantó la risa siempre se despierta diciendo tontadas.

-Juv eres una maldita - Me dice al escuchar mis carcajadas, luego llevo las manos a mi boca fingiendo sorpresa - Esa no es la forma de hablar de una chosen one -Habló esperando su peculiar reacción.

-Tampoco la forma de actuar, "Una chosen one jamás debe ser violenta" - dice imitando a la perfección a Polyusica, eso me arrancó unas cuantas carcajadas y me levanté rápido de mi cama corriendo por toda la habitación con mis pies descalzos. Esperaba que Lucy (cabello Rubio, medidas perfectas, unas largas piernas, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate) volviera a imitar a nuestra maestra con esa gracia que la caracterizaba. -Esta rotundamente prohibido correr ¿Saben lo que pasaría si se lastiman? Además andar descalza no es propio de una chosen one. - Y lo hizo de nuevo, debería ser comediante esa rubia.

-Báñate Juv déjame seguir durmiendo - se boto en su cama como un bulto y se tapó completamente con su cobija rosa, no sé como hace eso, si yo lo hiciera moriría ahogada y acalorada. Me quite mi camisón azul y el short por el camino y vi mi reflejo en el enorme espejo al entrar en el baño, no entendía como yo era una chosen one, ¿Por qué yo? No me comparo con Lucy, ni con Erza Scarlet, ¿Acaso se equivocaron conmigo? mi piel es tan blanca, mi cabello tiene un color muy raro, mi cuerpo no es perfecto y soy...bueno...tan extraña que creo que cometieron un error conmigo. Mierda solo quería ser una chica normal, no quiero esta vida, no quiero oír lo que dirán cuando me vean, me basta con lo que esas tontas de Cana y Evergreen dicen de mí. Recordé que quedaban menos de 30 minutos para que ambas nos arregláramos y si seguía discutiendo con el espejo lo fea que era, nos regañarían por la eternidad que se demora Lucy alistándose. Puse un pie dentro de la ducha, luego el otro y cerré la puerta de cristal quitándome la coleta que sostenía mi largó cabello, configure los botones de la ducha y esta automáticamente hizo su trabajo, ni siquiera podemos tocarnos cuando nos bañamos por esto están estas cosas, ellos temen que lo hagamos nosotras mismas antes que nuestro kamineko. Es tonto nunca lo haríamos ya que si la prueba que nos hacen todos los meses por medio de nuestra orina muestra que ya no somos vírgenes nos matarían delante de todas. Ese es nuestro destino y queramos o no tenemos que aceptarlo, tampoco nos permiten tener ningún contacto físico con las demás chosen one, ni siquiera un abrazo en la Navidad. Pero bueno ¿Quien quiere un abrazo cuando se van todas las chicas que están listas? Me pregunto si Lucy siente este vacío en el estómago como yo. Salí del baño y me puse mi nada sexy ropa interior, me coloque el uniforme y rebote en la cama muchas veces para que Lucy despertará. -¿Ya es hora? - habló entre dormida. -Tienes menos de veinte minutos Lucy. -¿ah? - Me empujo de la cama y salió corriendo al baño pataleando para quitarse las cobijas en el camino, tendí mi cama y la ayude con la de ella, después de unos quince minutos salió, no entiendo porque si la ducha está programada para 5 minutos. A ella definitivamente le quedaba mejor ese estúpido uniforme que a mí, cada vez que la veía mi autoestima viajaba directamente al piso.

-¡Siéntate! Te voy a peinar - le obedecí y me senté en el tocador enfrente al espejo, la veía por medio del reflejo y mis palabras salieron solas de mi boca

-¿Cómo te sientes? - La mire con un poco de tristeza, aunque ella me decía que no me preocupara que todo iba a estar bien no dejaba de sentir ese nudo en mi garganta.

-Estoy bien Juv, para eso estamos acá y por fin conoceré el mundo bueno ese mundo - Me respondió con una sonrisa fingida la conocía desde que llegue acá no me podría engañar. Me término de trenzar el cabello y yo solo quería decirle cuanto la apreciaba que no quería que eso nos pasara pero no podíamos hacer nada.

-¡Juvia, Lucy! Makarov-sama ya llegó - sentí como todo mi estómago se revolvió, mi corazón no respondía y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ya vamos Macao-san - Contestó esa rubia con tranquilidad, a quien le importa las estúpidas reglas la abrace mientras ella correspondió a mi abrazo. Ese era el principio de la partida, el discurso de ese pequeño y luego todos los preparativos. El ruido se comenzó a reunir en el patio y si no salíamos ahora nos castigarían. Abrí rápidamente y salimos "caminando" hacia el patio, pero ahí estaba esa peli castaña creo que iba a disfrutar haciéndome sufrir el poco tiempo que le quedaba en la escuela.

-Miren si es la tonta de Juvia y además tiene una trenza como la campesina que es - Se rio a carcajadas y como siempre no pude decir nada.

-Jajajajaja tienes rabia de Juvia porque sabes que vino de Inglaterra y es la hija del rey, Cana - se burlo viéndola de arriba a abajo, su tono sarcástico inundo el corredor - ¿Y tú de dónde eres? Mmm tu si eres hija de unos simples cantineros ¿No? - No sé cómo podía enfrentarla de esa manera yo me estaba muriendo del miedo, me aterraba esa Cana Alberona, una vez me encerraron en el agujero por su culpa.

-De nada le vale ser hija de un estúpido rey si al final la van a vender como un pedazo de carne -me vio por lo bajó - y ya que eres tan fea solo un kamineko horrible querrá tenerte - eso me llego hasta el corazón, sentí como si alguien lo atravesara con una lanza. Era cierto, creo que lo peor me esperaba.

-Solo le tienes envidia, vámonos Juv - me halo de la manga y me llevó hasta el patio, yo solo quería llorar y gritar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Tú eres hermosa Juv y sé que ningún kamineko dudaría en escogerte.

-Y ¿si un kamineko horrible escoge a Juvia? - unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Claro que no Juv, verás que son los indicados para ambas - toco mi cabeza con su mano para darme ánimos. Me sentí un poco mejor y nos fuimos a reunirnos con las demás, al llegar Polyusica nos vio con desaprobación y nos hizo formar. Al estar todas perfectamente alineadas subió Makarov-sama al escenario y comenzó su discurso de todos los años, cada vez que lo veo ese kamineko solo recuerdo una frase "olvídense de que tienen una hija" acompañada del llanto de mi madre. Él fue uno de los que ayudo a conquistar la tierra y si nuestros gobernantes hubieran sido más inteligentes y menos codiciosos hubiéramos podido combatirlos. Mi padre no era codicioso, era la persona más honesta y sabia que hubiera conocido pero después de que Japón, Estados Unidos y Rusia cayeron, Inglaterra no tuvo nada que hacer en su contra. Ellos en "su extrema bondad" le dejaron a los humanos tener su propia autonomía con la única condición de cada año entregarles un grupo de chicas vírgenes (las chosen one) para convertirlas en mujeres de sus hijos. Prácticamente somos objetos y nos entregarán a ellos cuando cumplimos diez ocho años el 24 de diciembre. ¿Somos los regalos de Navidad? No, yo diría que somos el pavo de noche buena. En lo que respecta a los kaminekos no son tan diferentes a los humanos, excepto por sus orejas y cola delgada exactamente igual a un gato. En cierta manera ese anciano se veía tierno con esas orejas pero nadie que te encierre en este lugar desde los siete años quitándote a tus padres es tierno...nadie! Cumplo los 18 en febrero así que me llevarán hasta el próximo año, pero Lucy desafortunadamente ya tiene la edad. Daría lo que fuera para que no se la llevarán, para que el que la escoja la traté bien, para que sea gentil cuando la marque pero en un año yo estaré en su posición y de solo pensarlo hace que mi corazón se detenga. El viejo término rápido y nos envió directamente a las clases, acá nos enseñan desde cocina hasta cálculo, nos tienen en una burbuja, claro nuestros dueños no desearían que tuviéramos ni la más mínima cicatriz y por eso no nos dejan salir por miedo a que nos lastimemos o más a que nos escapemos. De nuevo después de que todos se durmieron salí a mitad de la noche al cuarto de Levy, no sé cómo demonios hacia para conseguir libros, pero a mí me encantaba leerlos y ella me los prestaba gustosa, cualquiera que la viera diría que no es una chosen one por ser bajita y plana pero su inteligencia superaba todas esas características físicas por eso no dudo del porque la escogieron, ella viene de Italia y Erza Scarler viene de España, es la más hermosa de las chicas de este lugar, la admiro porque es una mujer tan fuerte y hermosa, siempre nos anima cuando todo va mal.

-!Juv están haciendo inspección de sorpresa! -Lucy entró en el cuarto y me sacó, salimos corriendo por todos los pasillos y gracias a Dios no habían entrado a nuestra habitación, me metí bajo las cobijas y me hice la dormida.

-Lucy Heartfilia está lista y Juvia Loxar estará lista para el diciembre próximo -Habló Polyusica a Makarov.

-Creo saber quien querrá a la rubia, pero todo depende de él.

-!Maravilloso! -Polyusica cerró la puerta y pude sentir que Lucy estaba temblando.

-No te preocupes todo va a salir bien

-Lo sé Juv -después de eso los días se fueron muy rápido, había llegado el día de que ellas se fueran y no podía dejar de llorar.

-¡Cuida a Wendy! ¡no llores más Juv. yo voy a estar bien! -Lucy me abrazó y me acarició el cabello y escuche como golpearon en la puerta.

-¿Lucy ya estas lista?

-Sí polyusica-sama -la anciana entró y me vio llorando, trate de limpiarme rápidamente para que no me regañara, pero me vio como nunca lo había hecho, había bondad en su mirada.

-Lo siento chicas pero es lo que tenemos que hacer -las dos nos sorprendimos mucho, nunca nos había dado una palabra de ánimo, ni siquiera nos había dicho que nos quería pero ella se había convertido en la madre de todas nosotras y nos ayudo a superar la tristeza.

-Dame tu brazo Lucy -Vi como sacaba una pistola y le disparaba en el brazo, Lucy hizo un gesto de dolor y ella le puso una curita en el brazo.

-Con esto te van a localizar, no intentes escapar Lucy -Ella asintió y agarró su maleta.

-!Adiós Juv! -No quise ir de tras de ella, sabía que si iba al patio me iba a subir en la nave y la iba a sacar de ese lugar. No iba a ser capaz de ver a Erza ni a Levy. Me acosté y seguí llorando. Después de media hora aún no se habían ido -¡Aún falta una! ¡búsquenla! -Escuche un grito en la ventana y decidí salir, no vería a Lucy en todo un año y sabía que me iba a arrepentir. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo, temí que fuera tarde.

-¡Juvia! ¡Ayúdame! -Vi a Minerva recostada en una pared de un corredor y me asuste mucho, tenía sangre en su brazo y trate de ayudarla...grave error.

-Es tu turno, ve bonita -me agarró el brazo fuertemente y me puso el chip en el brazo, chille de dolor y salió corriendo, dejándome sola en ese lugar.

-¡Acá estabas imbécil! -Un kamineko rubio con un traje extraño y un tatuaje en su cuello que decía Mirajane Strauss me agarró del brazo bruscamente y entendí lo que Minerva acababa de hacer, cambio su lugar con él mío.

-!Espere aún Juvia no tiene la edad! Esto es un error

-¡Cállate tonta y camina! -Me resistí no iba a permitir que me subieran a esa nave.

-¡Ayúdenme no se queden viendo imbéciles! -Otros tres kaminekos me cogieron de los brazos y me llevaron.

-¡Le dejan un solo rasguño a esta mujer y los mato! -Todos le tenían mucho respeto, le dijeron Laxus-sama y recordé que era el nieto de Makarov.

-¡Polyusca-sama! ¿Dónde está? Juvia aún no tiene la edad-Todas en el patio se quedaron viendo la escena y me entraron a la nave a la fuerza, Lucy a penas me vio se levantó y se fue a ayudarme.

-Ella aún no tiene 18 ¿qué hacen? -Polyusica no apareció y Laxus se fue hacía Lucy -No nos mientas imbécil, todas dicen lo mismo todos los años -la electrocuto con algo, me dio mucha rabia y salí para golpearlo pero a mí también me electrocuto con esa máquina y caí al suelo, mi lengua no se movía y no pude hablar durante todo el viaje. Con cuidado me pusieron en el asiento y Erza me veía impotente, ella no podía hacer nada sin que la perjudicaran -Algo haremos no te preocupes -leí en sus labios y me quede dormida algo debió haber tenido esa cosa. Cuando desperté habíamos llegado y estaban despertando a Lucy.

-Es hora alístense -nos llevaron a todas a cuartos diferentes y vi un vestido muy cortico negro que me habían preparado encima de la cama. Durante todo el trayecto trate de hablar pero mi lengua no se movía, mi diciembre llego un poco antes y me sentía demasiado nerviosa. Todo es por culpa de la perra de Minerva, ahora debe estarse riendo encima de su cama o tal vez se debió haber escapado. Recordé todo lo que nos habían dicho, al momento de escogernos, los kaminekos tienen algún tipo de contacto físico con nosotras, nos agarran la mano, el cabello, algo, nos pueden ver todo lo que quieran pero sin el contacto físico no somos de su propiedad y cuando lo hacen tenemos que devolverles el gesto con una sonrisa o con una reverencia. Dos chicas kaminekos entraron, jamás pensé que hubieran chicas kaminekos ¿Entonces para que nos necesitan a nosotras? las mire de arriba a abajo eran muy hermosas. Tenían el mismo traje de Laxus y de los que tuvieron contacto con nosotras.

-Mira, está una monada -Me toco la cara con un guante y la otra me vio de cerca.

-Es verdad, todas las mujeres de la tierra son hermosas, además mírale ese par de... -me sonroje al ver su mirada en mis pechos. -El que te tenga va a estar muy feliz, puede jugar con ellas todo el tiempo que quiera -me sentí incomoda con ese comentario para ellas era algo normal, hablaban como si nada estuviera pasando.

-¡Báñate! -obedecí y me entre a bañar, esas maquinas eran más actuales que las de la tierra. Salí y ellas me secaron. Me echaron cremas que no tenían ningún olor y me maquillaron, me ayudaron a vestirme y luego me vi en un espejo, no creía lo que veía esa mujer que se reflejaba no era yo.

-¡Que hermosa quedo!

-Lo sé ¿Quién creas que la elija?

-No sé, tal vez ¿Natsu? no no ya sé parece del gusto de Jellal, pero si nos ponemos a pensar detenidamente puede gustarle mucho a Loke.

-jajaja A Loke le gusta todas y ¿Gray? -sentía un vacio en mi estomago, claramente ellas los conocían y me sentía en desventaja.

-Nadie puede saber lo que piensa Gray, esta muñeca estaría mejor con alguien que no sea tan serio como él.

-Ya que la estamos poniendo nerviosa -respire de nuevo y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno princesa no te hemos dicho nada de nosotras, hablaremos mientras te vienen a buscar ¿vale? -moví mi cabeza y escuche a esas mujeres hablar como cotorras, lo más importante que capte fue que sus trajes estaban diseñados de un material especial para que no se mezcle nuestro olor, por eso todos los que tuvieron contacto los tenían puesto, desde esa noche sería el juguete sexual del que me escogiera y le daría un hijo en cinco años. Me darían muchos beneficios y que la primera vez me iba a doler pero que luego rogaría para que lo hiciera conmigo. Eso ultimo definitivamente no lo creía ¿Cómo iba a rogar para que me violaran?

-¡Listo! ¡sal mujer! -golpearon en la puerta, respire profundo y camine justo a mi muerte como ganado a punto de entrar al matadero, me bajaba el vestido ya que se me subía con cada paso que daba, era totalmente horrible, entre a un salón enorme donde ya casi todas estaban formadas en dos hileras y haciendo un camino para que los kaminekos entraran y caminaran observándonos a todas, Lucy estaba diagonal a mí, estaba hermosa con un vestido rosa que era igual de cortico al mío, me sentí como una prostituta, quería llorar. Todas estaban nerviosas y estaban temblando, la única que estaba fuerte era Erza Scarlet, con una postura digna de admirar y tome su ejemplo, deje de temblar y la puerta se abrió entrando el primero, tenía un tatuaje en su cara, cabello azul y era un hombre fuerte, yo solo trague saliva. Nos miro a todas y cuando paso al lado mío respire, sin duda iba por el premio mayor, mis labios empezaron a temblar y los mordí para no llorar, toco el cabello rojo de Erza con delicadeza y ella le sonrió devolviéndole el gesto.

-Jellal Fernandez.

-Erza Scarlet -dijo ella y él salió de la sala, los que estaban supervisando la situación le dijeron que tenía que salir con él, ella me regalo una sonrisa y también miro a Lucy. Salió y mi alma abandono mi cuerpo, ya no estaba ella para darme fortaleza, estaba muy asustada. El siguiente en entrar me dio mucho miedo, era enorme, con piercings en toda su cara y tenía una melena larga y negra, cuando paso me miro con sus ojos rojos y trate de disimular mi miedo. Siguió caminando y se detuvo para ver a la chica que me prestaba los libros con mucho amor. Le toco la cabeza dándole golpecitos, delante de él ella parecía una muñeca, ese hombre era enorme -Gajeel Redfox.

-Levy McGarden -dijo con una reverencia y ya estaba... me estaba muriendo de los nervios, se estaban llevando a todas mis amigas, faltaba Lucy. Entró un hombre con el cabello negro atado y ojos rojos, podría jurar que estaba borracho y se fue hacía donde estaba Cana, le toco el estomago -parece que eres de las buenas -no entendí porque dijo eso pero Cana le sonrió falsamente.

-Bacchus Glow.

-Cana Alberona, si soy de las buenas -¿tendría algo que ver con que Cana tomaba a escondidas? bueno no lo sé, pero al salir me miro horrible. El siguiente que entró tenía una sonrisa hermosa, su cabello era rosado y ojos verdes, empezó a mirar a las chicas detenidamente y se movía negando. Cuando estuvo enfrente mío, duro más tiempo que con las otras, ladeo su cabeza y vi como movió su nariz ¿Me estaba oliendo? -No, tú no eres -dijo suavemente y me sentí demasiado confundida. Cuando llegó donde Lucy soltó una sonrisa enorme -Tu si eres -se agachó como un caballero y tomo la mano de mi mejor amiga, le beso la mano y ella le sonrió.

-Natsu Dragneel.

-Lucy Heartfilia -habló un poco incomoda y me miro cuando salió -Suerte -leí en sus labios. Ya no podía más, mis piernas me estaban traicionando y sentía como caía al piso, vi muchos hombres pasar y no entendía porque mi corazón se detenía, si no me escogían rápido iba a tener un ataque cardiaco en ese momento. Elfman Strauss se fue con la tonta de Evergreen y después de un tiempo pensé que ya no me iban a elegir. No era mi diciembre, sonreí y solo espere que se acabara está tontada. Escuche de nuevo que se abrió la puerta y vi un hombre de cabello negro, piel morena y ojos grises, sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos y tenía una cara de arrogante y fastidiado. "Imbécil" pensé al ver que no veía a ninguna y al percibir una actitud orgullosa, "pobre de la que le toque con él" sonreí estaba totalmente convencida que no me tocaría con él ni con nadie.

Al pasar al frente se detuvo, me erguí enseguida cuando me vio, sus ojos grises y penetrantes me dejaron paralizada. No podía ser posible. Se acerco a mí y mi respiración comenzó a fallar. Levantó su ceja y me inspecciono con su mirada. "No me toques, no me toques" pensé, si me tocaba sería su juguete e hizo un contacto físico que ninguno de los otros hizo, no pude reaccionar con una sonrisa o con una reverencia, solo jugué con su lengua mientras me apretaba de la cintura hacía él.

-¡Es suficiente Gray! -un hombre le dijo horrorizado mientras un hilo de saliva había quedado en mi barbilla.

-¡Esta noche podrás hacerle eso! compórtate.

-Tsk -pronunció y se alejó, no se presento, ni siquiera me dejo decirle mi nombre. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar? ¿Cómo es que me había gustado lo que hizo? duramos más de diez segundos en eso y no lo detuve. Salí detrás de él y Makarov estaba en el despacho por donde todos habían pasado ya.

-Espera está niña aún no tiene la edad, tu eres Juvia Loxar, la que estaba durmiendo con Lucy la rubia.

-!Por fin alguien escucha a Juvia! Eso era lo que ella estaba tratando de decir, fue engañada por Minerva y su nieto la obligo a venir acá sin escucharla.

-!LAAAXUUSSS! -vi a mi dueño a la cara y tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba tan enojado que pensé que los iba a matar a todos. Laxus dijo que pensó que yo estaba diciendo mentiras y por eso me había traído.

-Ya la escogiste, no hay nada que podamos hacer y además le quitaste la virginidad de sus labios -me sonroje al recordar ese momento -Hubiéramos podido darte otra mujer si no hubieras hecho eso.

-¡Cállate viejo! no es para tanto, ella es mía al final de cuentas.

-Sabes que no puedes quitarle la virginidad hasta que no tenga diez ocho, la mataríamos a ella y te mandaríamos a la cárcel a ti.

-¿Preciosa cuando cumples la mayoría de edad? -me preguntó el viejo.

-En inicios de febrero.

-¿Podrás esperarla? Es decir, sin -bajo la voz -sin penetrarla.

-Ni que fuera una bestia salvaje, además sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esta práctica de mierda, ni siquiera la conozco y la voy a hacer mi mujer.

-Pues tampoco es que Juvia este acá por su voluntad -lo dije con rabia, pues ambos íbamos a estar juntos por pura obligación. Nos dejaron salir y él tonto no pronunció palabra, al menos no me iba a hacer suya esa noche. Me metieron en una maquina y creo que acá eran los carros, esa cosa se movió a una velocidad increíble y no habían ventanas, el solo tenía sus puños apretados y me hizo gracia verlo enfadado, ¿Se veía guapo? pero que mierdas estaba pensando, solo sonreí y él me vio de lado.

-Hablas como una niña ¿No te enseñaron a hablar bien?

-No a Juvia no le enseñaron a hablar bien y que lastima... bueno para usted -me estaba ganando un castigo por hablarle así, tenía que ser toda una dama y siempre complacer a mi kamineko. El carro se detuvo violentamente y pegue un gritico.

-¡Bájate! -Me baje y vi una mansión enorme, esa cosa estaba flotando y cuando mire hacia abajo no había final, me dio mucho miedo, al entrar vi a una mujer un tanto parecida a Gray, él evitó que me saludara y le contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Tienes que marcarla -mi sonrisa desapareció ¿Qué acababa de decir esa mujer?

-Lo sé mamá.

-Contrólate Gray, lo que menos quiero es que te lleven -me asuste, no podía penetrarme pero cuando un kamineko y un mujer tenían relaciones por primera vez a eso se le llamaba "marcar". ¿Qué demonios iba a hacerme entonces?

-Luego te presentare ante todos, !Vamos!... no quiero que nos interrumpan -le dijo a su madre y me halo por las escaleras, su cuarto era enorme estaba lleno de espejos en cada pared y la cama era enorme, yo me sentía demasiado asustada.

-¡Acuéstate en la cama!

-Sí -Se quitó su camiseta muy rápido y sentí una cosquilla en mi estomago, era muy fuerte y cada línea estaba perfectamente marcada, sus músculos me hacían una invitación a tocarlos y solo lo veía como hipnotizada. Suspiró y se puso encima mío sin aplastarme, empezó a pasar su nariz por mi cuello y todo el odio que sentía por él empezó a desaparecer a medida que sentía sus labios en todo la extensión de mi piel. Me maldecía por gustarme eso, toda la vida pensé que esa noche me daría asco pero no sabía que me estaba pasando con ese kamineko, volvió a repetir lo de hace algunos minutos pero ese beso fue suave, me beso despacio y luego fue aumentando la intensidad, mordisqueando mis labios y jugando con nuestras lenguas, hizo un movimiento en mi lengua que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en mi parte baja, cerré mis piernas para ver si se me pasaba, todo eso que estaba sintiendo era nuevo para mí.

-¡Relájate! -me dijo acariciando mis piernas ¿Cómo demonios quería que me relajara? jamás me habían tocado de esa manera, paso sus labios por mis muslos, mis rodillas y me saco los tacones para besar mis pies y mis dedos, mis piernas se abrieron levemente en contra de mi voluntad y el aprovecho para abrirlas con sus fuertes brazos y capturar mi braga con su boca, me estaba sintiendo muy rara, estaba empezando a sentir mucho calor, veía como movía su cola negra de un lado a otro y sentí como me quitaba mi ropa interior, me avergoncé y trate de bajar mi vestido, el se rió y quito mis manos suavemente, me levanto todo el vestido hasta dejarlo en mi cintura, me acarició con la yema de sus dedos mi vientre y sentí algunas extrañas sensaciones. Me sentí mojada y él me sentó en la cama, sentí rico al rozar el material de la cobija en mi zona intima, se subió a la cama y se hizo detrás mío. -Apóyate en las rodillas -me susurró en el oído y yo le hice caso, me bajo la cremallera del vestido y yo levante los brazos para que terminara de sacármelo, me quito el sostén y en ese momento apoye mi espalda en su pecho y sus manos bajaron directamente a mi zona intima, me tocaba por todas partes, masajeaba mi botón rosa y me estaba volviendo loca de placer, lo veía por el espejo de su pared tocarme y eso me excitaba más, nunca me había visto desnuda en esa pose y jamás imagine poder ver a alguien tocarme de esa manera, mi cara de placer era algo increíble y su cara estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. -Son grandes -una de sus manos dejo de acariciar mi zona intima y la paso a mis pechos, me apoye más en su pecho, no tenía fuerzas para seguir con eso, fue demasiado para mí -Ya estas mojada -me mostró sus dedos que tenían mi líquido y dejo que me cayera de nuevo a la cama.

-No quiero que hagas ruido -Me corrió a la orilla de la cama y puso sus rodillas en el piso, abrió mis piernas y pasó su lengua profundamente en mi zona intima, tuve que agarrar su cobija, no quería gemir pero a medida que su lengua se movía era más certera en encontrar mis zonas de placer -Aaahhh ...Gray-sama -se me salió y el movió levemente sus orejas, fue hermoso, esas orejas las quería tocar, se veían tan suaves y -aaahhh -de nuevo hizo que gimiera, apreté mi zona intima con su boca para que fuera más rápido, él alzo mi cadera y pensé que era todo un animal, un humano jamás se movería así ni me haría sentir eso. No dejaba de gemir y de repetir su nombre -Gray-saaahh -En un momento pensé que me iba a orinar -No Gray-sama, ti-tiene que ir al baño.

-Tonta te vas a venir -¿entonces estaba bien que lo dejara salir? hubo un momento en que mi cabeza se desconecto de mi cuerpo, no podía pensar absolutamente nada y sentí algo asombroso, algo que no puedo describir con palabras, sentí como un corrientazo por todo el cuerpo como por diez segundos y un líquido salir de mi que él bebió. Se tomo todo lo que había salido de mí y mis piernas estaban temblando, aún me estremecía moviéndome en la cama. Cuando se bebió la última gota mis muñecas empezaron a arder, era un dolor horrible, empecé a gritar y a revolcarme de dolor. Era una especie de luz saliendo de mis muñecas, como si me estuviera desangrando -Duele, duele mucho -Él rápido me agarró y me dio un beso en cada muñeca -El dolor desapareció y vi lo que lo había causado, mi muñeca izquierda tenía escrita Gray y la derecha Fullbuster en letra cursiva. -¿Estás bien? -Él apretaba su cuello y asentí -¡Bien! ¡Ahora bésame tu! -quitó la mano y su cuello también estaba brillando como mis muñecas segundos atrás, me levante y me demore mucho besando su cuello, pasaba mis labios por toda su piel y al final dejo de brillar y apareció mi nombre en él "Juvia Loxar".

-Vístete te voy a presentar -Levantó su camisa del suelo y se la puso.

Y así fue como a la edad de diez y siete años el 24 de diciembre del X791 pase a ser propiedad de Gray Fullbuster, un kamineko que aún no me había hecho suya completamente.

**¿Bueno que les pareció? escribí esto después de inspirarme en una historia que tenían que esperar para estar juntos pero bueno lo de los kaminekos lo saque de mi imaginación y NO NO ESTABA FUMADA. los quiero hermosuras y bueno su opinión es importante, ámenme y denme reviews ;) si no me dan reviews no me aman, bueno no los quiero acosar con lo de los reviews ni nada de eso pero es un factor importante para seguir y conocer sus ideas, no siendo más me despido.**

**Los quiero bye!**


	2. Datos sobre los kaminekos

**Hola hermosuras!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, persona que amo profundamente por traerme Fairy tail a mi vida**

* * *

><p>Aún trataba de reincorporarme, mi respiración estaba entre cortada y aún podía sentirlo dándome placer. Lo vi aún recostada en la cama y al ponerse su camiseta se agachó de repente juntando sus piernas haciendo un gesto de dolor.<p>

-¿Esta bien Gray-sama? -me levanté y fui hacia él, me preocupe en realidad, ese kamineko había logrado despertar algo dentro de mí, ¡estaba loca! él era un idiota engreído, le toque el brazo para tratar de ayudarlo.

-¡No me toques!-me empujó apartándome del camino y se fue rápidamente al baño de la habitación, escuche que lo cerró con pasador y quería matarlo. Respire profundo, recordé que con él iba a vivir toda mi vida y tenía que tratar de tener una buena relación para que no hiciera lo que se le diera la gana conmigo.

-Perdón Gray-sama Juvia no quería molestarlo -No debí tocarlo sin su permiso, siempre me advirtieron de eso en la escuela, ellos siempre tienen que dar la orden para que nosotras actuemos.

-¡Cámbiate! -escuche del otro lado de la puerta y mordí mi labio, no sabría si podía aguantar toda la vida esa maldita actitud. ¡El vestido! ¿Qué me iba a poner si fui engañada para llegar ahí y mi maleta se quedó en la tierra? Todas tenían que tener un vestido para la fiesta de presentación aunque no era una fiesta en realidad era una reunión con las personas más cercanas del kamineko (padres, familia, trabajadores) donde me presentaba formalmente como su mujer.

-Gray-sama, Juvia tiene un problema, su vestido... Ella no trajo nada de la tierra -puse mi oreja en la puerta del baño y lo único que escuchaba era su respiración entre cortada ¿Que le estaba sucediendo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no me dejo ayudarlo?

-Espera ya solucionamos ese problema -se oía incómodo y quería saber que era lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Esta bien? -le pregunte de nuevo con la esperanza de que confiara en mi o que tal vez fuera algo así como lo que paso en mis muñecas, si era eso yo le podía quitar el dolor.

-Si Juvia estoy bien, vete alistando -obedecí y fui por mi ropa interior, la recogí, recordé como me la quito con sus dientes y del modo salvaje que lo hizo, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? vi mi reflejo en el espejo de la pared y mi cara estaba totalmente roja. Las arandelas de mi braga estaban destrozadas y cuando me la puse no había nada que hacer, me puse el sostén y arregle mi cabello y me quite el sudor y el labial que lo tenía un poco corrido. Cuando escuche que se abrió la puerta trate de cubrirme y agarre una almohada para que no me viera, -Gray-sama Juvia necesita ropa interior mire –me quite la almohada levemente y le mostré lo que él había hecho y miro mi braga pero quitó su mirada al instante y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación -Yo le digo a Aries -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta por completo. Me volví a acostar en la cama y quería gritar, ¡esas chicas tenían razón! era muy serio y por más que intentara descifrar que pensaba de mí no podía saber que se le pasaba por la mente.

-Perdón Señorita Fullbuster le dejo su ropa en la puerta, aún no puedo tener contacto físico con usted hasta que el muchacho la presente -¿señorita Fullbuster? Creo que tardare un tiempo en acostumbrarme y además ¡estúpidas reglas!, a veces siento que todas estas cosas son solo apariencias y cosas de tontos, ya soy de Gray-sama no hay necesidad de hacer todo esto. Espere que se fuera y abrí la puerta, era un vestido azul con flores estilo princesa, me quedaba a la altura de la rodilla, con un corsee que marcaba mi cintura y con el escote mis pechos se veían exageradamente grandes. Mi lencería no se comparaba a la nada sexy que usaba en la tierra, con eso me veía atrevida, me sentía muy incómoda. Me puse los tacones y me eche otra mirada, me veía muy linda o bueno el espejo era muy mentiroso. Abrí la puerta y él estaba recargado en la pared esperándome, tenía un traje negro y debo confesar que se veía muy guapo. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me vio de arriba a abajo con su ceja levantada.

-¡vamos! -No me dijo una sola palabra de mi aspecto, me pregunto cómo le estará hiendo a Lucy, ese peli rosado se veía tierno y caballeroso pero no puedo dejarme llevar por las apariencias.

-Sí -respondí y él se despegó de la pared irguiéndose, saco una mano de sus bolsillos y me la ofreció. La tome, respire hondo, caminamos por todo el pasillo y llegamos al balcón de las escaleras el cual daba vista al hermoso salón. Me asuste al ver tanta gente, nunca pensé que hubieran tantos y como subimos a su habitación por otra parte de la casa no los vi cuando llegamos, no dejaba de temblar y apreté su mano con fuerza involuntariamente.

-¡Yo también odió las fiestas! -masculló y vi que estaba incómodo. Paso su mano por su nuca y todos pusieron su atención en nosotros haciendo un silencio absoluto que me hizo temblar del miedo.

-Tsk -pronunció y enseguida aclaro su garganta -¡Buenas noches a todos! -Hizo una breve pausa y siguió -Ella es Juvia Loxar la mujer que he escogido y desde hoy es Juvia Fullbuster -todos pusieron su atención en mí y aplaudieron como máquinas sonriéndome falsamente.

-¿Conoce a toda esta gente? -le pregunte barítico cuando bajábamos las escaleras para reunirnos con toda esas personas que la mayoría eran kaminekos.

-Sí, pero están acá por compromiso, son pocos los que se llevan bien conmigo y la verdad no me interesa tener buenas relaciones con nadie -bueno no tenía dudas sobre eso, "asocial". Al bajar las escaleras su madre nos estaba esperando y me sonrió dulcemente, sí que era hermosa pero era una kamineko tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle -Soy Mika Fullbuster, la madre de Gray -me hizo una reverencia y yo se la devolví -Soy Juvia ... -ya no sabía cómo decirme si Fullbuster o Loxar, lo mire a él y solo hacia cara de fastidiado. -Juvia Fullbuster princesa, yo estaré para lo que necesites -término de presentarme y me dio una cálida bienvenida, odiaba que me dijeran princesa, ya no era una por culpa de ellos y no me gustaba que me dijera de esa manera, busque discretamente al padre de Gray-sama por todas partes pero no vi a nadie que pudiera ser su padre.

-Mi padre murió hace muchos años -me respondió como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos y seguimos caminando saludando gente falsa y sonriendo, me decían que me veía hermosa y otros en forma de broma me daban ánimos "suerte con su carácter". Yo solo sonreía como ellos pues me habían enseñado a aparentar y ya me estaba cansando de todo eso.

-Ella es Aries nuestra empleada

-Perdón, todo lo que necesite me lo puede decir a mí -esa chica no era un kamineko pero tampoco parecía humana, no pregunte nada no quería parecer imprudente. -Gusto en conocerla Aries-san -le hice una reverencia y al levantar mi rostro me sentí mareada, todo me daba vueltas y agarre a Gray-sama más fuerte.

-¿Estas bien Juvia? -Puso su mano en mi mejilla y rápidamente toco mi frente -¡Estas hirviendo! -iba a arruinar toda la fiesta pero era extraño ya que nunca me enfermaba no entendía porque me estaba sucediendo precisamente ese día.

-No pasa nada Gray-sama, Juvia solo esta mareada -El seguía viéndome detenidamente y escuche la voz de una mujer, ¡NO! de una kamineko.

-Mira pero que linda la tonta que elegiste, hasta te dice Gray-sama. -era muy linda, tenía su cabello negro a la altura de la cintura y un cuerpo muy bello, ¿me había dicho tonta? no tenía fuerzas para defenderme, me estaba sintiendo cada vez peor.

-Esa mujer no me llega ni a los talones.

-Ultear te dije que si no podías comportarte no vinieras, ¡lárgate! ¡Déjala en paz! -Fue lo último que recuerdo, cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la cama de Gray-sama y su madre estaba sentada en una silla al lado mío. Apenas abrí los ojos ella vio que había despertado y ya no era de noche o bueno el reloj marcaba las 10:03 am.

-¿Estas bien princesa? -Me encontraba un poco débil pero ¿qué había pasado? Yo estaba en la fiesta con Gray-sama.

-Te desmayaste en los brazos de Gray, él te trajo hasta acá y llamo a un doctor, el doctor nos explicó que era solo un efecto secundario de la marcada y que como no pudieron aliviarlo con sus cuerpos vueltos uno solo, la fiebre te dio más duro e hizo que enfermaras. -mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas, había arruinado toda la celebración y Gray-sama se iba a aburrir de mí.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque por culpa de Juvia la celebración se acabó.

-Tranquila princesa, Gray también se enfermó y bueno le hiciste un favor, él odia las fiestas y cuando empezó a sentirse mal no dudo ni un solo segundo en cambiarte y acostarse a tu lado. -Por instinto subí las cobijas ligeramente y vi que ya no traía el vestido, tenía un esqueleto y una pantaloneta y no pude evitar sonrojarme, sonrojó que ella vio en mí.

-Es normal princesa, tu eres su mujer -pase saliva y tenía que acostumbrarme a eso, luego lo busque con mi mirada y no sabía dónde estaba. -¿Dónde está Gray-sama? ¿Cómo sigue?

-Esta mañana se sintió mejor y decidió irse a la universidad.

-¿Universidad? ¿El 25 de diciembre? Nadie va a la universidad en un festivo.

-Bueno en realidad Gray perdió una materia y la está repitiendo y acá como no creen en la existencia de tu Dios no celebran el nacimiento del "niño Dios" por esa razón hoy es un día común y corriente, ayer era día feriado porque todas ustedes llegaron pero hoy es un día normal -Bueno eso respondió mi duda ¿pero a Gray-sama no le iba bien en su universidad? ¿Qué estaría estudiando? Y bueno lo más importante ¿Por qué ella era una kamineko y yo una humana?

-¿Gray-sama necesita ayuda?

-Yo le dije que le pagaba un profesor privado pero él dice que no necesita ayuda, es definitivamente un testarudo -sí que lo era.

-Vera Mika-san, Juvia tiene muchas cosas que preguntarle pero no quiere sonar irrespetuosa.

-Claro que no, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras -Bien ahora al grano.

-¿Por qué usted es una kamineko y Juvia es una humana? Es decir, ella vio mujeres kamineko de la edad de Juvia, no entiende porque necesitan humanas

-Fue algo que sucedió hace poco, cuando Gray tenía como cinco años. Verás acá también seleccionaban un grupo de kaminekos vírgenes que serían entregadas a los hijos de los dioses. La virginidad es un tema demasiado importante para nuestra cultura y se es niña hasta cumplir los diez ocho años, por eso no se podían tener relaciones sexuales antes de esa edad. Las kaminekos que tenían relaciones antes de cumplir la edad eran asesinadas en la plaza para que todos las vieran y el kamineko que las desvirgaba era enviado a la cárcel a sufrir torturas inimaginables -entendí porque Gray-sama no me podía hacer suya por el momento, me matarían si eso pasaba -una kamineko se enamoró perdidamente de Acnologia un kamineko que no solo era apuesto si no era un ser malvado y despiadado. Ella cometió el error de entregarle todo su amor sabiendo que estaba destinada a ser la mujer de un semi dios, el día de entrega Makarov se dio cuenta de lo que ella había hecho y al no haber tiempo no pudieron darle una mujer al hijo de E.N.D. El dios de la destrucción, los dioses al enterarse se volvieron iracundos y juraron destruir nuestra especie.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? Usted no tiene marcas en sus muñecas y Juvia imagina que ella tampoco tenía.

-Eres observadora, esas marcas aparecieron después de la maldición por esa razón yo no las tengo, pero hay algo más notable que una cicatriz en las muñecas, no podemos ocultar el olor que nos queda al tener relaciones y eso fue lo que la delato a ella.

-¿Olor?¿Qué clase de olor?

-El olor que ahora tienes tú, ya no tienes ese olor dulce y tierno que traías, ahora hueles a Gray y a Juvia, como una especie de combinación ¿entiendes?

-Pero Juvia y Gray aún no han hecho eso ¿Mataran a Juvia por oler a él? -No estaba entendiendo nada.

-No, bueno seguiré con mi historia y luego responderé eso, los dioses nos maldijeron a nosotras por culpa de esa kamineko, nos volvieron infértiles y su intención era acabar con nuestra raza pecadora. Después de eso Mavis la diosa de este mundo tuvo piedad de nosotros y le dijo a Makarov sobre la existencia de las mujeres. Esas mujeres iban a lograr mantener la raza aunque fuera impura. Por eso conquistaron la tierra. La misma Mavis convertida en una humana ayudo a Zeira a encontrarlas con ayuda de su hilo rojo del destino

-¿Hilo rojo del destino?

-Verás es un hilo invisible que solo Zeira puede ver, está atado a tu meñique y el otro extremo lo tiene la persona con la que vivirás toda tu vida. Ella juntó a todos los niños kaminekos y uno por uno siguió el hilo hasta encontrarlas a ustedes. ¿Sabes cómo encontramos los kaminekos nuestro otro lado del hilo? -negué con mi cabeza y me parecía eso una mentira, era como un cuento de hadas y en lo único que podía pensar era que ellos eran unos criminales por robarnos y entregarnos sin nuestro consentimiento.

-¡Olemos!, nuestro olfato nos muestra al que será nuestro amor. Tu olor es agradable para Gray por eso te escogió, porque tú eres su otro lado del hilo y para confirmar el vínculo Mavis hechizo sus cuerpos, cuando tuvieran un primer encuentro sexual el nombre de los escogidos aparecerá en el cuerpo de cada uno. Y lo confirmaste ¿no es así? -vi mis muñecas y leí su nombre, ¿estábamos destinados a estar juntos? Tenía que ser pura palabrería.

-¿Pero en ese momento el nombre de Gray-sama no hubiera aparecido? ¿Qué pasa si se hubiera equivocado?

-¡Es imposible! Mavis ya los predestino, desde que traen mujeres a este lugar eso jamás ha fallado. Bueno y ves que el color del nombre es azul, normalmente es negro y es porque él no te ha hecho una mujer aún por eso no te mataran, en el momento que Gray entré en ti se volverá negra esa marca y con eso te van a revisar hasta que cumplas diez y ocho, así que por favor has todo lo posible para que Gray se controle y ustedes no salgan perjudicados. -el mismo Gray-sama dijo que él no era un salvaje, era demasiado extraño que su madre me estuviera pidiendo eso.

-Juvia hará lo que esté en sus manos para que Gray-sama se controle.

-¿Tienes otra pregunta? -se levantó y toco mi frente para verificar mi temperatura.

-Ayer...bueno anoche, antes de desmayarse Juvia vio a una kamineko y ella la insulto. ¿Quién es?

-Es Ultear, ella es amiga de Gray desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que siente algo más que sólo amistad por él - ¿me puse celosa? No, sentía rabia porque esa gata me había tratado mal y ni siquiera me conocía.

-¿Y qué siente Gray-sama por ella?

-No lo sé princesa, el no suele demostrar sus sentimientos -Eso sin duda alguna me disgusto, no quiero a nadie en nuestras vidas mucho menos a esa egoísta y altanera, vino a mi mente lo que había pasado anoche con él y después de dudarlo por muchos segundos decidí preguntarle.

-Gray-sama después de que marcará a Juvia anoche, a él le dolió algo como en sus piernas pero no quiso que ella lo ayudara, ¿Está enfermo? Juvia no entiende porque la quitó del camino y se fue al baño.

-¿Dolor en sus piernas? -Mika-san se burló mucho tiempo y luego me vio con ternura, trato de decirlo lo más suave posible para que no me sintiera ignorante pero fue inútil, me sonroje y quise que me tragara la tierra en ese momento -¿Crees que tocarte y tenerte tan cerca no le afectó a Gray? Tu -bajo la voz -tú lo excitaste princesa, conozco a Gray mejor que nadie, sé que es orgulloso y no te quiso decir nada tal vez porque si lo ayudabas con su "problema" no se iba a controlar.

-Mika-san gracias por aclarar las dudas de Juvia -fue lo único que pude mascullar después de eso.

-No te preocupes ya te dije que estoy para ayudarte en lo que necesites y ¡ah! Juvia hay otra cosa que debes saber, Los juramentos...cuando un kamineko jura algo con sangre es sagrado, y si incumple el juramento morirá en seguida.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí mira por ejemplo...no se…. mmmm Gray te promete que no volverá a tomar alcohol en la vida, para que sea un juramento formal te dará de beber unas gotas de su sangre y si él toma aunque sea una gota de alcohol será castigado por los dioses y lo mataran enseguida ya que como Mavis nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad al faltar a nuestra palabra de nuevo ya no intercede por nosotros. Es algo serio así que si no es necesario no hagas que Gray te jure cosas que no puede cumplir. -asentí, sí que eran raros y tenían muchas prácticas que no me enseñaron en la tierra, de hecho solo me enseñaron a ser una buena esposa porque ni siquiera me hablaron mucho del sexo. Había hablado mucho con Mika-san y ya eran casi las once y media y no sé porque pero quería verlo.

-Mika-san ¿Cuáles son las comidas favoritas de Gray-sama? -me levanté cogí una hoja y un esfero del escritorio de Gray-sama y escribí todo lo que me dijo, lo que no comía, las cosas que le daban alergia y sobre todo me advirtió que si no le gustaba alguna comida no la comía, que era demasiado quisquilloso en ese tema y que sólo comía lo que le preparaba Mika-san porque no le gustaba como cocinaba Aries. Tendí la cama después de mucho decirle a Mika-san que estaba bien, no quería dejarme hacer nada y yo no podía quedarme quieta, quería conocer el mundo del cual me habían privado, me bañe y me puse un vestidito sencillo que Aries me dejo sobre la cama con unos botines. Cocine el platillo favorito de Gray-sama antes de que llegara de su universidad mientras hablaba con Mika-san que solo me observaba pues no le permití ayudarme en nada y decidí hacer un postre alemán que me enseño a hacer mi mama cuando vivía con ella "el prinzregentetorte" batí los ingredientes y ella tuvo que salir, se despidió de mí y me dejo sola con Aries, busque por toda la cocina la esencia de vainilla y no encontré a Aries en toda la casa para que me dijera donde estaba, así que decidí salir y comprarla yo con otros ingredientes que me faltaban ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Salí a la puerta principal y vi el vacío a mis pies al final del jardín, las casas flotaban literalmente y la mansión vecina quedaba a unos metros pero también estaba flotando ¿Cómo podía llegar a la tienda? Vi el carro estacionado en la cochera y el carro era automático, le pedí que me llevara a la tienda "Como ordene señorita Fullbuster" wooow esa cosa era asombrosa llegue en menos de quince minutos y cuando me baje era hermoso lo que veía, el cielo tenía un color rosáceo mezclado con azul como cuando atardecía en la tierra pero no eran más de las doce de la tarde, me quede viendo el cielo unos minutos, la luna se podía ver por el color y el sol hacía que brillara de una manera hermosa, siempre me imagine libre, respirando aire puro y sintiendo como el sol acariciaba mi cara, sonreí y camine observando a mi alrededor, los edificios eran altos, con colores que jamás había visto en mi vida, llenos de luces que parecían de neón y el suelo era de cristal donde podía ver en el fondo un río tan cristalino que algunos peces se acercaban al vidrio para besar mis botines.

-¡Juvia! – Reconocí enseguida la voz de Erza y la abrace, ella estaba con su empleada y me sonrió con ternura, como me inspiraba esa mujer, ella era sin duda la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó

-Comprando unas cosas ¿y usted Erza-sama?

-Voy a ir al club ¿Espera donde están tus pulseras? –me tomo de las muñecas y vi en las suyas unos brazaletes dorados que cubrían su marca.

-¿Cuáles pulseras? –me preocupó la expresión de su rostro.

-Las que te dieron en la fiesta, Jellal me las dio al final de la fiesta, ¡no puedes salir sin ellas!, te van a golpear si alguien te ve –Creó que me desmaye antes de que Gray-sama me las diera y nadie me dijo sobre eso.

-¡Esconde tus manos! –puse mis manos atrás de mi cintura y mi cabello era lo suficientemente largo para cubrirlas, corrí directamente a donde había dejado el carro, sin embargo a pocos metros de llegar, alguien grito delatándome. –¡No tiene sus pulseras, deben castigarla! –era Cana Alberona burlándose de mí y llamando la atención de unos kaminekos que tenían batas blancas y unos palos como los que acompañaba a la diosa Atena en las esculturas de la tierra. Él me halo violentamente del brazo y verificó que no traía puestas las dichosas pulseras, me asusté mucho, Erza-sama trato de defenderme pero la apartaron, me halaron del cabello y me golpearon fuertemente en el ojo.

-¡Que mujer tan insolente!, ¡¿cómo puedes mostrar tu pecado?! ¡La próxima vez que cometas esta falta te mataremos estúpida! –me dolía mucho el ojo y no podía parar de llorar, Erza me metió en el carro para evitar que la gente me siguieran viendo, le ordeno al carro que me devolviera a la casa y no podía dejar de pensar en el castigo que Gray-sama me iba a poner, tenía mucho miedo y tal vez él también me iba a golpear por ser tan tonta y salir de la casa sin las pulseras.

* * *

><p><strong>Final del capítulo hermosuras, lo sé estuvo largo pero ¿Cómo creen que va a reaccionar Gray? Bueno lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por sus sexys reviews.<strong>

**Juviadelasoledad:** No fumo nada te lo juro! Todo sale de mi imaginación cuando estoy aburrida y me encanta que te haya gustado, gracias por tu sexy review y espero que sigas la historia y me des todas tus opiniones y tus ideas. Un besote gigante con un abrazo mega psicológico :D

**Monse:** Yo también amo el Gruvia de hecho es mi pareja favorita y amo escribir sobre esto, seamos optimistas en que podrán aguantar ese tiempo y bueno las cosas duras empiezan desde el próximo capítulo. Un besote gigante con un abrazo mega psicológico ;)

**Chachos****: **Bueh si nos hará esperar mucho y waa muchas gracias, no sabes cómo amo tus reviews :D me encantan, nos leemos y te mando un abrazo mega psicológico ;)

**: **Gray es hermoso y me encanta que te guste Un besote gigante con un abrazo con sabor a kamineko sexy.

**Sicaru-chan****: **Gracias verás trato de redactar lo mejor posible aunque sé que me falta mucho aún, en el cole no me enseñaron a redactar y sé que cometo miles de errores solo espero mejorar y mejorar, no sé si Juvia es suertuda o no pero yo también quiero un kamineko ahora! Un besote gigante :3 bye

**Bueno en un fic leí que los reviews hacían inmortal a la chica y digamos entonces que sus reviews me vuelven más linda cada día a mí y ahora que lo pienso nunca les he mostrado una foto mia y creo que nunca lo hare pero háganle un favor a la humanidad y déjenme sus sexys reviews que me hacen muy feliz y por ende me hacen mucho más linda. Si eres feliz eres la persona más hermosa del mundo o bueno eso creo, el próximo cap va a estar caliente o bueno no she pero :D ámenme.**

**Los quiero hermosuras bye, hasta el próximo cap y ya casi tengo el otro cap de Lo siento pero sobreviviré así que no demorare en subirlo.**


	3. ¡A Juvia le dan miedo los Exceeds!

**Hola guapuras :3 capítulo 3 de chosen one.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Masima**

* * *

><p>Ya habíamos llegado y no quería bajarme del carro, estaba llorando en los brazos de Erza-sama y sentía como el golpe palpitaba y dolía mucho.<br>-¡Tranquila! ¡Malditos cerdos! ¿Cómo se atreven a golpearte?

-Ju-ju-Juvia no tiene la culpa, ella no-no sabía -me ahogaba al hablar, estaba atacada y no podía dejar de llorar, la última vez que llore de esa manera fue cuando me encerraron en el agujero por culpa de Cana.

-Esas manillas además de cubrir "nuestro pecado" significan los votos matrimoniales de ellos.

-¿Votos matrimoniales?

-Sí, al ponerte las pulseras dirá lo que desea contigo y con eso son formalmente un matrimonio, yo ya soy la mujer de Jellal -No podía pensar en eso, estaba demasiado triste y no quería hablar más.

-¡Ven te tienen que tratar ese ojo!

-Ju-Juvia no quiere entrar, Gra-Gray-sama la cas-cas-tigara.  
>-¡Fue su culpa por no decirte nada sobre las pulseras! -Erza-sama me estaba acariciando el cabello y me daba ánimos como cuando llegue absolutamente sola a la escuela después de que me separaran de mis papás. Quise cerrar los ojos y luego abrirlos despertando de esa pesadilla, quería retroceder el tiempo y no salir de la casa, en ese momento escuche que abrieron la puerta del carro y vi a Mika-san y a Aries-san viéndome con preocupación, tenían cara de saberlo todo y sabía que me iban a regañar, me escondí más en los brazos de Erza-sama.<p>

-El muchacho se va a enojar demasiado –pronunció la empleada muy bajito y un vacío en mi estómago apareció, ¡me iban a matar!

-Soy Mika Fullbuster, mucho gusto, ¿Me puedes dar a Juvia?

-Mucho gusto en conocerla soy Erza Fernándes. Juvia tienes que ir con ella -me sentía como una niña esperando el regaño de mis papas y refugiando me en los brazos de una hermana. Dure un minuto en sus brazos y Erza-sama me empujó suavemente diciendo que era hora de que fuera con ella.

-Por favor no sea dura con ella, Juvia no sabía nada sobre el uso de las pulseras.  
>-¡No se preocupe señora Fernandes fue mi error por no decirle nada al respecto! -Baje del carro y Erza-sama se despidió con una voz que trataba de no quebrarse, mi corazón se despedazó, quería irme con ella y evitar la confrontación que me esperaba en esa casa, Mika-san me tomo del antebrazo y me entró a la mansión. Nuevamente las lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos al recordar esa humillación en público y es que en la escuela jamás me habían golpeado y en el castillo menos, si alguien se atrevía a golpear a la princesa seguramente era declarado a pena de muerte. Atravesamos la puerta y Aries la cerró. Mika-san se quedó viéndome por unos cuantos segundos y yo solo esperaba que disparara y me dijera que era una estúpida y una deshonra para la familia Fullbuster.<p>

-¡Juvia! Perdóname por olvidarme de decirte una cosa tan importante -Mi corazón se detuvo ¿Me estaba pidiendo perdón? -Mira cómo te volvieron por un error mío. Tu ojo está demasiado negro.

-Juvia no debió haber salido sin su permiso y entiende que usted la castigue -dije limpiándole las lágrimas de la cara y tratando de controlarme, Gray-sama podía llegar en cualquier momento y tenía que guardar todas mis lágrimas para ese momento, Aries-san ya me lo había advertido "el muchacho se va a enojar demasiado" esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza y solo quería gritar de desesperación.  
>-¡Tú eres libre de salir a donde quieras a la hora que quieras a menos que Gray no lo quiera! Fue mi culpa, lo siento Juvia perdóname.<br>-¡La comida! -recordé que no apague los fogones y salí corriendo a la cocina, estaban apagados, destapé las ollas para verificar su estado y la comida estaba muy bien.

-Perdón, yo apague los fogones antes de salir. -respire aliviada y bueno al menos el almuerzo de Gray-sama estaba a salvo y no importaba que ni siquiera pudiera abrir el ojo de lo hinchado que estaba.

-Gracias por salvar la comida Aries-san -traté de sonreír le y escuche como tiraban la puerta principal y unos pasos acercarse a la cocina, si Mika-san se había enterado tan rápido de lo que me había pasado no dudaba que Gray-sama ya lo supiera todo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, me ensañaron a pedir perdón después de una falta grave. Tenía que arrodillarme y poner mi frente en sus pies, estaba dispuesta a todo, pero mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, no podía respirar bien y vi su cabello y sus orejas peluditas atravesar la puerta de la cocina.  
>-¡Gray-sama! Perdone a Juvia, perdón, perdón, perdón, por favor -Estaba demasiado atemorizada, lloraba como sacando ríos de mis ojos y su voz sonó tan fuerte que me di cuenta que estaba perdida -¡Levántate! -trague mucho aire para que me diera valor y al levantarme apreté mis ojos esperando que me golpeara.<br>-¡Hijos de puta! -me tomo de la barbilla y acercó su nariz a mi ojo olfateandome.  
>-¿Quena fue? No puedo identificar su olor, hueles a otra mujer. ¡Dime como era el que te golpeó! -Negué con mi cabeza no me acordaba muy bien de la cara de ese kamineko.<br>-¡Voy a matar a ese Imbécil! -Me soltó y golpeó la pared con su puño.

-Gray, son miembros del consejo -su madre lo trato de calmar.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Voy a matar a ese malparido!

-incluso si algo es blanco, una vez que un miembro del Consejo dice que es negro, entonces se convierte en negro -pronuncio Mika-san y Gray-sama la miro muy mal -¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Lo olvide Gray perdóname

-Tsk -me miro de nuevo y mordió su labio inferior -¿Te duele? -baje mi mirada y no pude contestarle, me dolía muchísimo.

-¿Que esperan que no le han puesto nada? ¡Aries! ¡Tráeme las estúpidas pulseras!

-Si señor -Aries-san salió corriendo y Gray-sama comenzó a desordenar sus mechones y caminar de lado a lado por la cocina.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Sí, Juvia le promete no volver a salir sin su permiso.

-¡No! Eso no, ¡Jamás vuelvas a arrodillarte ante mí! -me sorprendí con lo que dijo, pensé que Gray-sama me iba a hacer cosas horribles pero estaba preocupado por mí y me pidió no volver a humillarme delante de él. Estaba muy confundida y no pude pronunciar palabra hasta que Aries-san entro de nuevo. -Perdón, mire -le ofreció una almohada con las pulseras doradas, eran del mismo material que mi corona de princesa, no había duda de que fueran de oro, esas manillas se parecían a las que tenía el genio en la película de Aladdin, las que representaban que no era libre y que tenía que cumplir todos los deseos de su amo, algo así como yo. Su madre le sostuvo la almohadilla y el cogió la primera manilla comenzando a hablar -Por el vínculo que nos une, te doy la primera manilla en representación a nuestros sentimientos que se desarrollarán con el tiempo y que serán tan fuertes que ninguna adversidad podrá derrumbarlos, -me la puso y no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, llegue a pensar que el golpe me había noqueado y me había desmayado, tomo la otra -la segunda manilla representa el hijo que tendremos en cinco años -Toco mi vientre con su palma - y la familia que seremos a la cual protegeré a costa de mi propia vida -término de ponerme la segunda manilla y acercó sus labios a los míos uniéndolos finalmente en un tierno beso. No pude evitar sonrojarme y seguí el ritmo de sus labios, jamás pensé que él pudiera decir esas cosas y más porque acabamos de conocernos. Mi estómago dio un vuelco tan solo con sentir sus labios. Se quitó y vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
>-¡Bienvenida a la familia! ¡Ya eres formalmente una Fullbuster! -me dijo su madre y él olfateó el aire.<p>

-No me digas que es...

-Sí, voy a alistar la mesa mientras Aries le hace curación a Juvia -Mika-san lo dijo con una sonrisa y el salió de la cocina para llevar su maleta a su habitación. Aries me sentó en una butaca y me levantó la cara.

-Perdón señorita, le va a arder pero en dos días el morado habrá desaparecido. ¿Esta lista? -asentí no muy segura y ella empezó a contar.

-1, 2... -¡Aaaahhhh! -eso me había dolido más que el propio golpe, no pude evitar gritar, me mordí el labio para no seguir gritando y no llamar la atención de ninguno de los dos.

-¡Que fuerte es señorita! En unas cuantas horas se le bajará la hinchazón -Me quitó el pedazo de planta que había puesto en mi ojo y dijo que al otro día me iba a poner otro pedazo.

-Siga a almorzar Mika-san ya le sirvió. -asentí y Gray-sama se encontraba ya sentado en la mesa, me senté elegantemente como me habían enseñado en el castillo y recordé lo quisquilloso que me había dicho su madre que era con la comida. "Falta que no le gusté" pensé y apenas agarró el tenedor sentí como un agujero negro en mi estómago tragándose todo lo que tenía por dentro. Observe cada uno de sus movimientos e hice una plegaria al cielo para que le gustará mi forma de cocinar. Se llevó la comida a la boca y la masticó, luego frunció el ceño y llevo la servilleta a su boca para limpiarse.

-¿Quien hizo el almuerzo? -"no le gusto" pensé enseguida, baje mi mirada a mis piernas y veía como involuntariamente agarraba suavemente la tela de mi vestido.  
>-Ju-Juvia lo hizo -dije apenada y con la mirada aún en mis piernas.<br>-Ya veo -dijo llevándose otro poco de comida a la boca -alze mi mirada y no sabía si le había gustado.

-¡Esta deliciosa princesa! Cocinas mejor que yo ¿Quién te enseño? -Habló Mika-san y me puse feliz, les había gustado lo que cocinaba, pero de nuevo me dijo princesa y no me gustaba que me dijeran así. -A Juvia le enseño su mama y luego en la escuela le daban clases con las demás. Mika-san -dude unos segundos -Mmm Juvia no quiere sonar grosera pero le pide encarecidamente que no le diga princesa, por favor -el me miro de lado y ella quitó la sonrisa de su cara -¡Lo siento muñeca! Debes tener tus razones. -¡Bien! esa kamineko pareciera que me leyera la mente, no les quería decir que era una princesa eso ya quedo atrás.  
>-¡Gracias Mika-san! -probé la comida y escuche algunas anécdotas por parte de la madre de Gray-sama, era graciosa y linda.<p>

-¡Aries! -Gray-sama grito cuando término de comer.

-Perdón, dígame señor.

-¡Prepárale una habitación a Juvia! No dormirá conmigo hasta que tenga diez y ocho y cómprale las cosas que necesitaba. Mañana tengo parcial y no quiero que me interrumpan, voy a ir a estudiar -se levantó de la mesa y se fue, me sentí rara cuando dijo que no dormiría conmigo pero bueno de otra debería sentirme feliz pues no me iba a tocar pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía algo triste.

-Termine de comer y levanté el plato de Gray-sama y Aries me quitó los platos.

-¡No señorita! ¡Yo lavare los platos!

-No, Juvia quiere hacerlo.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí! - Mika-san entro a la cocina y vio nuestra pequeña discusión, se rio y me acarició la cabeza con ternura.

-Déjala muñeca, tienes que descansar. Voy ahora si a hacer mi diligencia -ella salió de la casa y Aries-san empezó a lavar los platos mientras yo me senté en una butaca haciendo un puchero -Nunca pensé que usted fuera así de noble -le sonreí y entablamos una conversación...

-¿Enserio eres un robot?

-Si lo soy, nací bueno me crearon hace doce años y conozco al muchacho desde que tiene seis.

-pero pareces natural ¿Segura que eres artificial?

-Si señorita, soy referencia "espíritu celestial" y aunque sea una máquina algún día moriré porque los kaminekos decidieron que yo tuviera sentimientos y al ponerlos en mi cuerpo me hicieron mortal. -No salía de mi asombro y es que era tan natural, pensaba por su cuenta y además tenía emociones. Sin lugar a dudas ellos eran más avanzados que nosotros los terrestres y con ella no me daba pena preguntarle, quería saber muchas cosas acerca de Esa tal Ultear.

-¿Y qué tal te cae Ultear?

-¿Me promete que no le contara nada al muchacho?  
>-Juvia se lo promete -Miro en ambos sentidos asegurándose que el lugar fuera seguro y que pudiera hablar.<p>

-¡Odio a esa kamineko!, es una persona altanera y puedo sentir maldad dentro de su corazón. ¿Sabe? Un día me golpeo.

-¿Te golpeo Aries-san?

-Sí me golpeo y bueno fue porque ella me estaba tratando mal, me pidió que le sirviera de la manera más altanera posible, me dijo cosas horribles y me dio mucha rabia, entonces le dije que la única joven que me podía dar órdenes era la mujer que estaba destina para Gray-san y me cacheteó.

-¿No le dijiste nada a Gray-sama?

-Ella me amenazo y no creo que a Gray-san le importé mucho lo que pase conmigo.

-Juvia cree que Gray te quiere, además se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente ayudaste a Mika-san a criarlo por eso te debe tener mucho aprecio. Además Juvia no quiere ordenarle quiere ser su amiga -Me sonrió y luego agachó su cabeza. -¿Sabe? Siempre tuve miedo de la mujer que llegaría a esta casa y me alegro que ella sea tierna y que tenga buenos sentimientos. ¡Usted es una buena mujer! -Me sonroje y le agradecí por lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué era lo que quería comprar? Voy a salir. -le di la lista de todas las cosas y me quede en la casa pues después de semejante show no me atrevía a salir a la calle, no soporto que la gente me mire y menos con ese ojo como lo tenía, camine por toda la casa y era muy grande bueno no tan grande como el que era mi castillo o la escuela pero Gray-sama era de familia adinerada. Cuando cruce por un pasillo vi una enorme puerta y me preguntaba si estaba bien andar por la casa sin permiso. Abrí y vi una biblioteca gigante llena de libros, grite de la emoción, se escuchó un pequeño kya por las paredes del lugar y vi todos los libros que habían en el lugar. Historia, novelas, de ciencias, enciclopedias, había gran variedad y les pegue una ojeada a los que me parecieron más interesantes, me senté en la suave alfombra y leí un libro sobre una joven que estaba destinada a casarse con un hombre que había salvado a su padre de la quiebra y de morir por la desesperación. La chica era la más joven y hermosa de sus hermanas y ella fue escogida por el hombre no muy mayor que ella. Al principio estaba muy triste y deprimida, siempre se consideró un espíritu libre y bueno él no era muy guapo y su dinero no le importaba en lo más mínimo pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y lo iba conociendo más se fue enamorando de él y de su personalidad tan rara, aunque era serio con todos siempre era muy cariñoso con ella. No sabía porque pero no podía dejar de pensar en que ese hombre era Gray-sama y la hija del comerciante era yo ¿será que algún día me podría enamorar perdidamente de ese kamineko? ¿Será que algún día él se enamoraría perdidamente de mí? Aunque es triste decirlo la vida no es como un cuento de hadas o bueno mi vida no era como uno, ellos jamás se habían besado y él nunca la había tocado pues la amaba tanto que esperaba que ella diera el primer paso, eran esposos pero al final no lo eran. Llegue a una parte de la historia que hizo despertar mis emociones, él le dijo que era libre, que sabía que ella no era feliz con él y que prefería dejarla ir a que fuera infeliz toda su vida. Ella sintió que su estómago se revolvía y era porque jamás le expresó lo que él había despertado en ella y cuando le iba a dar respuesta -¡Juvia! ¿Estás ahí? -me asuste y escondí el libro detrás de mí.

-Si Juvia esta acá Mika-san -Mire por la ventana, ya estaba oscuro y habían dos lunas que emitían luz rosácea, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y de que la luz se había encendido sola.

-Me preocupe muñeca pensé que habías salido de nuevo. -Se dio cuenta que estaba escondiendo el libro y sonrió -puedes coger lo que quieras de esta casa, en fin vamos a comer, ya termine de alistar todo.

-Si Mika-san -devolví el libro a su lugar y no pude ver como terminaba, me moría de la curiosidad por saber cuál era su decisión y si sería libre o se quedaría al lado de él. Comí con Mika-san y Aries pero Gray-sama se había quedado en su habitación estudiando, Mika-san cocinaba delicioso y fue la mejor comida que probaba desde que me habían sacado del castillo. Aries me mostró mi cuarto y también tenía muchos espejos con una ventana enorme, me quede mucho tiempo mirando las lunas y es que la noche se veía hermosa, me sentí demasiado cansada, había llorado me había golpeado, me había casado y al final no descansé solo me puse a leer. Me bañe para relajarme, me coloque el esqueleto y el short, lave mis dientes, me aplique crema y cepille mi cabello para luego meterme en las cobijas y dormir, vi el reloj eran las 9 y no fue sino colocar la cabeza en la almohada para que me quedara profundamente dormida. Escuche a lo lejos golpes y me desperté, cuando abrí los ojos escuche lluvia y trate de volverme a dormir. Volví a escuchar el ruido y supe que provenía de la ventana. Cuando dirigí mis ojos a ese lugar me asuste, habían cosas en la ventana, me sacaban la lengua y se veían aterradores bajo la lluvia, salí corriendo dejando mi habitación. No quería volver, tenía mucho miedo, esas cosas podían hacerme daño y me dirigí a la única habitación que conocía. Dude mucho, no quería interrumpirlo y sólo me quede en la puerta teniendo una lucha interna. Cuando me iba a devolver abrió la puerta y mi corazón se detuvo.  
>-¿Qué quieres? -me pregunto rascándose la punta de su oreja.<br>-Hay monstruos en la ventana, Juvia está asustada.

-¿Monstruos? -Se llevó la mano a su frente. -Son solo Exceeds que les gusta salir cuando llueve, vete a dormir y no dejes que te molesten. -Hizo un gruñido como un gato y me mostró sus colmillos blancos -hazles así y te dejarán en paz. -ensaye un poco y fue un total fracaso.

-¡Vete a tu cuarto! -cerró la puerta, no quería devolverme, me asustaban esas cosas y me quede ahí a esperar que esos tales Exceeds se fueran, al menos en el pasillo no los veía. Después de dos minutos volvió a abrir la puerta -¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?

-Sí, al menos acá Juvia no ve a esos monstruos.

-No te van a hacer nada -No estaba muy convencida de eso -Entra pero no hagas ruido que estoy estudiando. -Móvi mi cabeza y le sonreí, me senté en su cama y me sorprendí porque estaba escuchando una emisora con música de la tierra ¿Cómo llegaba esa emisora a ese mundo? Me hizo recordar como Lucy le había robado un pequeño radio a Polyusica y reconocí la canción que estaba sonando. "Always de Bon Jovi". Siempre escuchábamos canciones con Lucy por la noche cuando no iba a leer y cada vez que hacían revisión escondíamos el radio y mi collar en el hueco, él estaba sentado escribiendo en un cuaderno y se veía un poco estresado, recorrí la habitación con mi mirada y pude ver muchas cosas que no vi cuando habíamos estado juntos o cuando había despertado esa mañana, tenía una guitarra eléctrica y unos cuantos libros de cálculo en los entré paños. Me recosté en la cama, pude sentir su olor en la almohada, que rico olía Gray-sama y levanté mis brazos al techo sin evitar cantar.

-"I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and words don't rhyme<br>And I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
>And I'll love you always"<p>

-Gray-sama levanto sus ojos y me vio por el espejo, olvide completamente que estaba estudiando.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, ya se queda callada -me tape con la cobija hasta mi cara para que no me dijera que me fuera. Después de un rato saque la cabeza de debajo de la cobija para no morir asfixiada y vi su cola moverse de una lado a otro como el péndulo de un reloj. Mi único ojo bueno por el momento seguía el movimiento de su cola y me estaba quedando dormida hasta que el grito -¡Mierda! -rompió su libro y se apoyó en el respaldar de su silla dándose por vencido. Me senté y trate de ver por el reflejo de los espejos que estaba haciendo, por si le podía ayudar en algo. Reconocí unos símbolos que parecían integrales y unas ecuaciones. Me levanté y camine hacia ese lugar, ya sabía que era y sabía que podía ayudarle. -Está haciendo mal esa parte, como se repite en esta parte de la ecuación tiene que multiplicarlo por t. -Me miro con cara de "pensé que sólo servías para darme placer" -Si mire, además con el otro método sale más rápido. Me senté a su lado, cogí el libro y lo pegue con cinta, leí la lección para comprobar que le estaba enseñando bien y cogí un lápiz y comencé a explicarle, el no dejaba de verme con esa cara y quería matarlo "también soy inteligente sabe" quería decirle esa frase pero me quede callada y trate de ignorar el sonrojo que me había llegado al rostro por estar tan cerca de él.

-¡Espera! -me detuvo y se puso la mano en la nariz -échate esto, no aguanto tu olor -me paso un perfume fuerte -¡Aplícate más! -tosí por el olor tan fuerte que me daba ganas de vomitar -¡Aun no es suficiente! ¡Aplícate más! -me eche prácticamente todo el frasco y también me mando a recogerme el cabello, me hice una trenza como las que me hacía Lucy y luego me paso uno de sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta -¡Ponte esto! ¡No uses ropas tan corticas cuando estés cerca de mí! -¿Es que acaso no le gustaba como mujer? Si no aguantaba mi olor entonces ¿para qué me escogió? me olí por todas partes disimuladamente, olía bien me acababa de bañar. Sin embargo le hice caso en todo él era mi dueño.  
>-Juvia siguió todas sus condiciones ahora usted siga las de ella. -Apague el radio -¡Esto no lo deja concentrarse! ¡Bien ahora leerán juntos! -Me senté a su lado y en un pedazo de hoja escribí las fórmulas más importante que veía, le hice un resumen de todos los métodos y le explique con ejemplos para casa caso, pensé que nunca iba a clase no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer cada cosa.<br>-¿Entendió Gray-sama?

-Si Juvia, ya puedes irte a dormir -Mire el reloj eran las once y media y cuando me estaba levantando para irme a dormir él saco una hoja donde habían exactamente 50 ejercicios.

-¿Tiene que hacer eso Gray-sama?

-Sí pero ya entendí, ¡Vete a dormir! -me senté de nuevo a su lado.  
>-¡Es mucho no terminará para mañana! ¿A qué horas es su parcial?<br>-A las siete de la mañana pero si alcanzare, ve a dormir.  
>-Mire haga los 25 primeros ejercicios en hojas limpias de una vez para no perder el tiempo y Juvia hará desde el 26, si ella ve algún ejercicio importante lo marcara para que usted lo resuelva guiándose de lo que ella haga.<br>-¿No entendiste que fueras a dormir? -Cogí el lápiz ignorando esa frase y comencé con el 26 -Si tiene alguna duda le pregunta a Juvia.  
>-Tsk -se resignó y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios, yo imite a la perfección sus números y los hice lo más rápido y perfectos posibles verificando la respuesta en la parte de atrás del libro.<p>

-Juvia no me quiere dar este ejercicio -me hablo cuando yo iba en el ejercicio 40, se había estancado en el ejercicio 7. Lo revise y vi un error de signo.  
>-Mire Gray-sama tiene un error de signo, tiene que tener mucho cuidado cuando deriva porque por ese error le queda mal todo el ejercicio. Derivada de cosx= -senx. Asintió y siguió resolviendo. En el ejercicio 47 ya no daba más, me estaba quedando dormida y mi único ojo abierto se cerraba a cada segundo, verifique en que ejercicio iba y él iba en el 20. "Vamos Juvia ya casi lo logras" seguí escribiendo y cuando llegue al resultado del 50 me sentí muy alegre.<p>

-Juvia, ¡Ya termine! -mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y no me había dado cuenta en que momento me quede dormida.

-¿Ya término? -Reaccione igual que Lucy cuando la despertaba.  
>-Listo mire Gray-sama estos son los ejercicios a los que les debe poner más atención, le mostré cuatro de mis ejercicios y mientras él los resolvía verifique todo lo que él había hecho.<p>

¡Los tenía perfectos.!

-¡Listo!  
>-¡Bien! Juvia quiere que recuerde como se hacen, porque son los ejercicios más difíciles Gray-sama y por ende los que pueden salir en el parcial y mire este ejemplo de nuevo, le mostré el ejemplo del libro y vi el reloj, ¡ERAN LAS 3 AM! Mi cara estaba terrible con mi ojo negro y con algunas marcas moradas debajo de ellos.<br>-Bien Gray-sama, ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

-Si ¿Dónde aprendiste esto? Se supone que esto solo lo ven los estudiantes de ingeniería hasta que llegan a cierto semestre. -Le sonreí -Juvia se escapaba de noche a leer libros, Levy-san se los pasaba -se acarició el cabello -Pronunciaste bien ese idioma cuando cantaste. ¿Cómo conoces el idioma? ¿Sabes lo que dice la letra de la canción?

-Gray-sama, el inglés es el idioma nativo de Juvia, ella nació en Inglaterra, lo aprendió desde bebe y sabe lo que significa, si quiere le puede enseñar a hablar Inglés pero ahora debe dormir para que más tarde este en óptimas condiciones para que resuelva su parcial. Me fui a la puerta -¿A dónde vas? -Juvia va a su cuarto a dormir, ya dejó de llover y no ve monstruos por ahí.

-Acuéstate esta noche conmigo, es muy tarde no quiero que la luz del corredor despierte a Aries ni a mi madre.

-Sí -asentí y nos acostamos dándonos la espalda.

-¡Luces fuera! -Se apagaron las luces cuando él hablo -Hasta más tardecito Gray-sama, duerma bien.

-Tu igual Juvia -cerré los ojos y al momentico sonó un ruido asqueroso que me hizo abrir el ojo de una, cuando pude distinguir por la luz de las lunas sentí la cara arder. Gray-sama y yo teníamos nuestras narices pegadas y nuestras bocas muy cerca, mi pierna estaba entre las suyas y no entendía como había quedado en esa posición.  
>-¡Cinco minutos más! -Dijo Gray-sama entre sueños y la alarma se apagó sola. Se acomodó más en la almohada y al hacerlo rozó mi nariz con la suya. Sentía su tranquila respiración y me quede observándolo en esa posición hasta que el reloj volvió a sonar. -Gray-sama es hora de levantarse, no se le vaya a hacer tarde. -le dije suavecito y me levanté liberando mi pierna de las suyas.<p>

-¡Espera otro poquito! ¡No te levantes! -Levantó sus orejas levemente y volví a su lado. Nunca había dormido con alguien, me sentí demasiado rara pero su calor me daba una sensación de agrado. Me recosté no tan cerquita como en la posición que me había despertado y me volví a dormir. Sonó la alarma y me desperté, le aliste la ropa con la luz de la luna, le limpié sus zapatos y antes de bajar para hacer el desayuno lo desperté. Cuando había terminado Mika-sama llego a la cocina -¿Le hiciste desayuno muñeca?

-Sí Mika-san, puede seguir durmiendo -ella se rasco su ojo y se devolvió. Gray-sama bajo con la ropa que había alistado y se sentó rápidamente en el comedor.

-No era necesario que te levantarás, mi mamá siempre me hace el desayuno.  
>-No es nada Gray-sama. -Espere a que se terminará todo, se levantó de la mesa, le recogí los platos y los lave y subí para volverme a dormir. Le guarde el trabajo en su maleta porque había aún no lo había empacado y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación me llene de valor.<br>-Gray-sama

-¿Que sucede Juvia?

-Mmm... Ella... Bueno ella le quería dar esto. -Le puse mi collar de cruz -Cuando el padre de Juvia le dio este collar dijo que le traería suerte, por eso hoy quiere dárselo a usted. -el halo el collar y lo vio desde su pecho -Gracias Juvia -no sé porque pero algo dentro de mí me obligo a besarlo. Le tome sus mejillas, me puse de punticas y mis labios hicieron todo el trabajo.  
>-No fue nada -dije cuando separamos nuestros labios. -Me vio muy sorprendido y acercó sus labios a los míos pero los quito al escuchar el sonido de un carro y un grito.<p>

-¡Estúpido se nos va a hacer tarde!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta acá el cap, perdonen la demora pero estaba en semana de parciales y a que no adivinan? Jajaja volvía a perder el parcial creo que no tendré vacaciones este diciembre. Pero ashhh me dolió más que se me borro el cap de lo siento pero sobreviviré así que lo estoy rescribiendo ténganme paciencia por favor. Espero que le haya gustado y sus comentarios me hicieron más linda pero esta semana me puso en modo zombie on asi que mándenme más reviews ;)<strong>

**Monse: **Gomen por hacerte esperar pero bueno tuve algunas dificultades, no sabes cómo me gusta tus reviews :3 porque sé que te está gustando mi historia, espero que te haya gustado este cap :3

**Juviadelasoledad: **No la voy a hacer sufrir, bueno no mucho y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3 me encanta que te guste y te mando un besote gigante con un abrazo psicoló a Gray y con orejitas suaves no pos me muero. :D

**Lala . temestad: **Cana es una desgraciada pero ya tendrá su momento! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mando un mega saludo.:D y un abrazo psicológico.

**Oni No Ao: **Waaa perdóname por dejarte morir de ansiedad pero aún no lo tengo, mañana lo tendré seguro, las historias Gruvia son las mejores así que nunca dejare de escribir de esa hermosa pareja, I love you too y waa gracias por hacerme ultra sexy, nos leemos en el próximo ;)

**Sicaru-chan: **Si lo sé pobre Juvia pero bueno ahí le pasaron cosas buenas, me encanta que te encante mi sexy fic y bueno espero que te haya gustado :3 y amo tus reviews :3 abrazote psicológico nos vemos :D

**Angela-Li Raul-Marvell: **No saben cuánto los amo! El gruvia es lo más hermoso que han podido crear y si Gray con orejitas para un derrame nasal y waa los adoro :D gracias por su apoyo. Besote y mega abrazo psicológico para los dos :D


	4. ¿Fresas con crema o chocolate?

**Hola hermosuras! Les traigo capitulo bueno será como dos capítulos en uno porque me salió muy largo. Capitulo no apto para los menores de edad y bueno todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. ¡Aquí vamos!**

* * *

><p>-¡Ya voy no jodas! -Gritó asomándose por la ventana, vi el carro flotando con la puerta abierta con el peli rosado que había escogido a Lucy, eran amigos, me emocione mucho ahora podía saber de ella gracias a Gray-sama.<p>

-Me voy -me tomo de la barbilla y de nuevo revisó mi ojo.

-Le irá muy bien Gray-sama, Juvia confía en usted.

-Sí Juvia -me dio un beso en la frente y luego agarró su maleta. -Tengo todo lo que necesito para sacar una excelente nota -agarró mi collar bueno ahora su collar y salió de la habitación.

-¡Te ordeno que duermas hasta tarde Juvia! -Gritó ya en las escaleras, vi por la ventana cuando choco puños con el kamineko y se alejaron en el carro, hice una plegaria al cielo para que le fuera bien y volví a la cama quedándome dormida con su delicioso olor. Cuando desperté eran casi las once, pegue un brinco y me levanté rápidamente, tendí la cama, me bañe y me puse un vestido informal que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, me puse además mis manillas y baje para ver si podía ayudar en algo. Llegue a la cocina y Mika-san ya había hecho el almuerzo, entonces decidí hacer un postre para celebrar, sabía que a Gray-sama le iría muy bien y que mejor forma de recibirlo que teniéndole el prinzregentorte que no había podido hacer la tarde anterior.

-¡Buenos días muñeca!

-¡Buenos días Mika-san! Juvia lamenta levantase tan tarde.

-No quise despertarte porque te veáis algo cansada, vi que dormiste en la habitación de Gray así que inferí que te tuvo ocupada.

-Si Mika-san no durmieron hasta las 3 de la mañana. -Me vio con sus grandes ojos y levantó su cola.

-¡Déjame ver tus muñecas! -me sonroje al entender lo que estaba pensando, en realidad Gray-sama y Juvia no habían hecho nada anoche solo habían estudiado.

-Etto... Juvia... Juvia solo estudio con Gray-sama -Le mostré mi muñeca y el comentario que había hecho anteriormente sonó demasiado inocente, jamás pensé que lo malinterpretaría.

-Lo siento pensé que Gray... Bueno ya sabes -ella se sonrojó peor que yo y yo solo quería que se terminara ese momento incómodo. De nuevo me puso la manilla.

-No Mika-san no se preocupe.

-Es que Gray es muy parecido a Silver y bueno él era muy impulsivo, así que te tienes que cuidar de eso hasta que cumplas lo diez y ocho ¿Entendiste?

-Si señora -Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era Silver-san, lo había visto en una foto cuando recorrí la casa y era igual físicamente a Gray-sama pero no sabía nada sobre él, no sabía cómo se llevaba con Gray-sama y además desconocía totalmente si podía tocar ese tema de conversación con ellos sin que se molestaran.

-¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se conocieron?

-Claro que sí muñeca, no sabes cómo me gusta hablar de Silver además necesitas saber todo del kamineko que pudo ser tu suegro. Estoy segura que le hubiera encantado conocerte, siempre quiso una buena mujer para Gray y creo que desde el cielo debe estar muy satisfecho contigo.

-Pero Juvia desde que llegó acá solo ha causado problemas Mika-san.

-Claro que no prin… muñeca, eres la mujer de Gray y eso te tiene que quedar muy claro, eres la mujer de esta casa tienes voz y voto en este lugar así que no debes sentirte triste ni inútil. Bueno ahora te contare de Silver ¿sí? –suspiró y pude ver una hermosa sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro involuntariamente. –Hace muchos años….. veintiséis para ser exactos, mi empleada me llevo de paseo por el pueblo, mis padres siempre estaban ocupados y jamás pasaban tiempo conmigo pues siempre me decían que si quería mantener el estilo de vida que llevaba ellos tenían que sacrificarse y trabajar todo el tiempo –recordé a mis padres, eran pocas las oportunidades que pasábamos juntos y cuando pasaban tiempo conmigo era la niña más feliz del mundo. Mi madre más que todo me enseñaba a comportarme como una princesa y a escondidas de mi padre me enseñaba a cocinar, él decía que yo no tenía que hacer labores de la casa que para eso estaban mis empleadas y que una princesa jamás se debería rebajar a tal estado. Me pregunto que pensara de mi ahora que yo misma hago todo por mi cuenta y que me he rebajado a hacer las cosas que haría una empleada –entonces me separe de mi espíritu celestial y llegue a un lugar donde nunca había estado, era un puente que comunicaba con una plaza y donde se podía observar el agua de diferentes colores por los rayos del sol durante esa época del año. Me quede observando mucho tiempo el agua desde el puente, era rosa, azul, morada, verde y cambiaba al final a un tono gris que me encantaba demasiado, cuando levante mi cabeza y vi al horizonte había un muchacho a la orilla del río, estaba pintando y pensé que iba a caer ¿Cómo era posible que le importara tan poco su vida para que se hiciera tan a la orilla? "Hey te vas a caer" le grite y cuando me voltio a ver algo dentro de mi dejo de funcionar, el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones y me quede embobada admirando su cara tan hermosa.

-Este lugar es más seguro que donde estas de pie preciosa –me sonrió y automáticamente el color llegó a mis mejillas.

-¡Es mentira y lo sabes! –era muy testaruda y no me gustaba que me llevaran la contraria en nada.

-Claro que sí, pinto todos los días en este lugar y jamás me ha pasado nada –camine hacia donde se encontraba y llegue a la orilla de la pendiente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Te puedes caer al agua!

-¡Ven te demostrare que es seguro! –me hizo un movimiento con el pincel en la mano y nunca había hecho nada arriesgado en mi vida pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que él valía la pena. Respire profundo y camine muy despacio por el pasto, el lugar estaba muy empinado y sabía que algo iba a salir mal, cuando iba llegando a donde él estaba tropecé y ya me veía en el río siendo arrastrada por la corriente.

-Te dije que era seguro –me estaba sostenido en sus brazos, había evitado que cayera y sentí su olor por primera vez. Cerré los ojos y seguí así por muchos segundos sintiendo como su olor me embriagaba, nunca en los dieciséis años que tenía en ese momento había encontrado a un kamineko con un olor tan agradable.

-¡Hueles rico! –me dijo con una sonrisa y al ver sus ojos por primera vez quede impresionada, eran tan grises y penetrantes que mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera descomunal. Entendí entonces por todas las cosas que me habían enseñado en la escuela del olor que une a los kaminekos que él era para mí y que había encontrado el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo.

-Soy Silver Fullbuster mucho gusto.

-Soy Mika….. –recordé que si le decía mi apellido se podía espantar por lo ricos y poderosos que éramos en mi familia –Solo Mika –le sonreí y nos quedamos mucho tiempo en silencio viéndonos a los ojos. De un momento a otro sentí curiosidad por ver lo que estaba pintando y a que no adivinas que había pintado –estaba totalmente emocionada con la historia de Mika-san y es que me parecía tan romántica, amor a primera vista. -¿Era usted Mika-san? –Sí muñeca, era la pintura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida ya que pudo capturar todos los colores del río en ella y además me pinto como si fuera la kamineko más hermosa de ese mundo.

-¿Cuánto pides por la pintura Silver? –quería tenerla a como fuera lugar.

-Te la regalo, solo porque eres hermosa –En realidad no sabía si era un don Juan o en realidad decía eso con sentimiento.

-No, dime que quieres por la pintura, puedo pagar lo que sea por ella –empecé a buscar mi billetera en mi bolso y él me detuvo -¡Te quiero a ti Mika! –Sentí que me enamoro con esa frase y no pude decirle nada solo tartamudee. Me debí haber visto como una tonta pero no le importó, me alisto el cuadro y cuando me lo fue a entregar nuestras manos se rozaron y sentí demasiadas ganas de besarlo, sus orejitas negras se veían tan adorables y su cuerpo bueno no te cuento, ver a Silver en esa época es como ver a mi hijo Gray, son tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua, sin embargo Gray es demasiado serio y difiere en eso de su padre que siempre sonreía cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-Pensaras ¡está loca!, iba a besar a alguien que acababa de conocer pero no pude resistirme –A mí también me había pasado lo mismo, esa mañana había sentido muchas ganas de besar a Gray-sama ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa? Yo no amaba a Gray-sama lo acaba de conocer, ¿El amor a primera vista existe? Mi cabeza se estaba volviendo un mar de confusión -¿Y lo beso Mika-san?

-No, mi empleada llego y nos interrumpió.

-Señorita ¿Dónde se había metido? Me tenía muy preocupada, es hora de volver a la mansión.

-Sé que una chica de tu sociedad no se puede fijar en un artista pero luchare para que seas mía –susurró y me fui regalándole una sonrisa. Verás Juvia en ese tiempo creían que lo del hilo del destino era una ridiculez y eran muy clasistas. Si mis padres se enteraban que acaba de hablar con un artista sin dinero me hubieran matado pero en mi habitación y después de ver el cuadro miles de veces llegue a la conclusión que no lo iba a dejar ir y que me importaba muy poco lo que pensaran mis padres total ellos nunca estuvieron conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-¿Lo siguió viendo?

-Claro que sí, desde esa tarde nos encontrábamos a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, yo le ayudaba a vender sus cuadros y nuestra historia se escribió desde entonces, cada día que pasaba me convencía que él era el indicado para mí y todo iba perfecto hasta que le contaron a mis padres sobre él. Alguien me vio vendiendo cuadros en la plaza como una "plebeya" y mis padres amenazaron con matarlo si lo seguía viendo.

-¡Eso es terrible Mika-san! ¿Sus padres serían capaces de hacer eso?

-Cuando se es rico y poderoso el mundo está a tus pies muñeca y por alejarme de él iban a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

-Silver se preocupó porque yo ya no iba a encontrarme con él, sus amigos le dijeron que mis papás me había obligado a no verlo más y se fue a la mansión a buscarme, peleó con mis padres y al final decidí irme con él, no me importaba quedarme en la calle o vivir humildemente lo tenía a él y era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-¿Y la dejaron ir tan fácil?

-No, mi padre tenía tanta rabia con él que sin previo aviso le pegó con su bastón en la cabeza dejándole una cicatriz en toda la frente, me dijo que no quería volverme a ver en la vida y me fui con él, nuestra vida no fue muy fácil pero trabajaba en cosas que él me había enseñado, por supuesto esperamos a que ambos cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad para amarnos como es debido y después de unos cuantos años nació Gray. –Mire a mi alrededor no entendía como era que vivan en una casa tan grande si Silver-san era un artista.

-Los cuadros de Silver comenzaron a gustar y cuando Gray cumplió los seis años Silver consiguió a Aries para que nos ayudara, poco a poco fuimos avanzando y hubo tiempos difíciles pero también la mayoría de ellos eran felices, estábamos los cuatro como una familia sin embargo cuando Gray tenía doce años Silver enfermo, una enfermedad incurable que le produjo la muerte, ¿Sabes? Hasta muriendo tenía una sonrisa y le dijo a Gray que tenía que ser muy fuerte por mí y por su futuro, le dijo que tenía que tratar con mucho cuidado a la mujer que habían destinado para él en la tierra y que tenía que amarla más que lo que él me amo a mí. –Me sorprendí, pensé que en ese mundo con lo avanzados que estaban no existían enfermedades incurables –Gray a regañadientes va al médico, es algo genético y tienen que estarlo revisando para que la enfermedad no despierte en él –Sentí un estrujón en el corazón, lo podía perder en cualquier momento –Después de que Silver murió unos sirvientes de mi padre nos fueron a buscar a nuestra casa, querían conocer a Gray y yo no tuve otra opción que regresar a la mansión de mis padres, sin los ingresos de Silver no podíamos comer, Gray trabajo durante un tiempo pero no fue suficiente para mantenernos a los tres.

-Gray obviamente no quería volver pero tuvimos que hacerlo los tres, era eso o no comer y tuve que bajar la cabeza para que Gray tuviera un futuro mejor, mi pequeño hijo no se deslumbró con los lujos que le ofrecían en la mansión. Odiaba a sus abuelos y decía malas palabras cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Una vez escucho cuando me trataba mal y luego se refirió a él -Hijo de ese artista pobretón tenía que ser -Gray casi enloquece cuando escuchó a su abuelo decir eso, se llevo una golpiza por mi padre porque Gray le rompió la cara, yo defendí a mi hijo y también me golpeó, después de eso mi mama se ablando con nosotros, nos dio esta casa para que viviéramos los tres y Gray se dedicó a sus estudios pero siempre llevo la contraria en todo, no me sorprendí cuando me entere del contacto físico que había hecho contigo, siempre intenta que nadie lo controle y puede ser tan testarudo como el quiera. Al final mi padre se sintio tan culpable por lo que nos hizo esa vez que antes de morir dejo todo sus bienes a nombre de Gray. Estoy más que segura que se arrepintió por lo que nos había hecho a Silver y a mi, se dio cuenta que al final había quedado completamente solo y que su nieto no lo veía sino como una persona despiadada y completamente agena a él, demasiado tarde ¿No crees? Gray no fue a su funeral, lo odiaba profundamente, y luego de unos años mi madre murió también, Gray no pudo perdonar tampoco a mi madre pero le agradeció que nos hubiera dado esa casa, después de eso Gray contrato a mi mejor amiga de la infancia para que administrara su dinero hasta que terminará sus estudios universitarios, pero en realidad no le llama la atención el dinero, ni manejar las empresas de mis padres.

-¿Por que no dejo que usted manejará el dinero Mika-san?

-Cuando me fui con Silver no estudie nada, no estoy preparada para manejar tanto dinero y se que Ur es una persona correcta por eso Gray la escogió para que manejara nuestro dinero.

-¿Juvia conoció a Ur durante la fiesta?

-No muñeca pero conociste a su hija Ultear -mi estómago se revolvió, esa mujer era muy cercana a Gray, más de lo que yo imaginaba. Mika-san noto mí reacción y sonrió.

-Ultear no es la mujer de Gray muñeca no te tienes que preocupar por ella.

-Pero entonces ¿Las kaminekos tiene hilo rojo del destino? Pues mire usted y Silver-san se unieron pero las mujeres llegaron a este mundo a remplazar el lugar de las kaminekos ¿Ellas se van a casar algún día?

-Es una buena pregunta Juvia, definitivamente ustedes remplazaron a las kaminekos pero el hilo del destino es algo con lo que naces, ya estaba predestinado que una kamineko iba a pecar por eso tu naciste para ser la mujer de Gray, Ultear esta confundida, esta encaprichada pero para ella hay un hombre humano, lo que tiene que hacer es marcharse a tu mundo. -suspire hondo y le pedi a Mika-san que me ayudara a hacer el postre para Gray-sama, ella puso atención a cada movimiento que hacía e imagino que memorizo cada uno de los pasos para poderlo hacer luego ella. Aries habló un rato con las dos y dijo que había llegado el momento de sufrir, volví a gritar cuando me puso la planta en el ojo pero al terminar vi mi reflejo en el espejo y había mejorado considerablemente, sólo tenía un poco morado el párpado y ya lo podía abrir.

-Gray no tarda en llegar ¿Te parece si vamos alistando la mesa?

-Sí Mika-san -sentía un vacío en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en eso y quería con todo mi corazón que le fuera bien. Al terminar escuche el ruido del auto y salí corriendo a la puerta, puse mis manos atrás y espere que abriera. Lo primero que vi fueron sus orejas y se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Y bien? -me atreví a preguntarle después de que se quedó quieto mirándome por unos segundos.

-¡Saque 5! -me cogió de un poquito más arriba de la cintura y me alzo regalándome una sonrisa, era la primera sonrisa sincera que veía en él, se veía tan hermoso y trate de guardar ese recuerdo en mi mente para siempre. Me quede observándolo mucho tiempo y el comenzó a darme vueltas teniéndome alzada, estaba demasiado feliz y me encantaba verlo así.

-¡No Gray-sama! ¡Hará que Juvia se mareé! -se quedó quieto y me bajo poco a poco acercándome a sus labios.

-¡Que lindos se ven! -Le susurro Mika-san a Aries-san y él se avergonzó y me bajó sin besarme.

-Juvia sabía que le iba a ir muy bien y preparo algo para celebrarlo -Lo tome de la mano y lo guíe a la cocina. -Aún no está listo así que tendrá que esperar.

-Huele delicioso

-Juvia espera que le gusté.

-¿Como sabías que esos ejercicios iban a salir en el parcial?

-¿Ehhh? -me sentí muy confundida ¿Cuáles ejercicios?

-Sí los que me dijiste ayer, ¡todos salieron!

-Juvia se alegra, sólo eran los más relevantes. -De nuevo sonrió y me estaba matando con eso ¿Por qué sentía eso en mi corazón cuando lo veía sonreír?

-Hubieras visto la cara del profesor "tiene que ser un error" "usted no pudo haber sacado esa nota" luego nombro algo de mi padre y se lo restregué en la cara Juvia, lo reviso miles de veces y no encontró ningún error.

-¿Que dijo de Silver? -preguntó Mika-san un poco enojada.

-Lo de siempre mamá, que yo no podía, que era demasiado Imbécil porque tenía sangre sucia y dijo que debí haber hecho copia.

-¿Y lo golpeaste?

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenía pero Natsu me dijo que era para provocarme, al final me calme no quería que me echaran de la universidad, perdería todo ese tiempo así que sólo lo humille con mi triunfo, pensé que tenía que repetir esa mierda de nuevo y todo porque ese maldito Imbécil me odia -Nunca había visto a Gray-sama tan comunicativo y me gustaba escucharlo. Fuimos a almorzar y se comió absolutamente todo, estaba raramente emocionado. Ese profesor era un Imbécil, molestaba a Gray-sama por ser hijo de un artista a mí me parecía que él era perfecto, era guapo, no era estúpido solo que tenía que poner más cuidado en clase y pues era extremadamente rico pero eso no importaba.

-¡Juvia alístate! ¡Vamos a salir! -Me sacó de mis pensamientos y asentí, subí y me cepille los dientes y mi cabello, baje de nuevo y espere que Mika-san estuviera lista sentada en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué esperas Juvia?

-Espera a Mika-san

-No Juvia, ella no nos va a acompañar, vamos a ir los dos.

-Perdón -me levanté de inmediato y salí detrás de él, nos subimos al carro y le dio órdenes para que nos llevara a un lugar. Tenía ganas de saber a dónde íbamos ¿Lo podía llamar nuestra primera cita? ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? No me tenía que ilusionar tal vez solo tenía que llevarme a algún lado para mostrarme como un trofeo.

-Llegamos -Abrió la puerta, se bajó y abrió un sombrilla.

-Ven -Me ofreció la mano y me puso la sombrilla en la cabeza, no estaba lloviendo era un poco extraño que hiciera eso.

-No te vas a dejar dar el sol ¿Vale? -recordé mi morado y me quedaría manchado si me daba el sol, mire a mi alrededor y no podía creer donde me había traído, ¡era verdad! ese río cambiaba de color en cuestión de segundos, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en la tierra, ni los jardines a los que tenía acceso eran tan lindos. Saco unas cosas del baúl del carro y se sentó donde Mika-san me dijo que Silver-san se sentaba.

-¡Ven! -Baje con cuidado y me senté a su lado, no podía dejar de ver los colores del río y cuando veía el color gris no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos.

-Acá venía con mi padre cuando era niño, ahora solo vengo cuando tengo tiempo. -Asentí y me acerque más al rio.

-Es mi lugar secreto, donde me relajo y me libero de todo lo malo que me pasa y bueno ahora tú lo sabes.

-¡Será el secreto de ambos! -Sonreí como idiota y empecé a mojar mis manos con el agua, estaba calientica y se acercaban algunos pececitos a besar mis manos. Él estaba concentrado pintando y yo estaba jugando como una niña pequeña en el agua.

-Hay peces venenosos en el agua Juvia. -Grite y me caí hacia atrás.

-Que crédula eres -se rio e hice un puchero. Quería mojarlo pero dañaría su pintura así que me senté y suprimí mis ganas terribles de hacer una travesura.

-Gray...Gray-sama -quería preguntarle por Lucy pero no estaba segura como iba a reaccionar.

-¿Qué quieres Juvia?

-Ese peli rosado ¿Él es su amigo? -Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, de un momento a otro se puso serio y me intimido. -Si es mi amigo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Bueno... Es que Juvia... Vera ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te parece atractivo o qué?

-NO, no es eso Gray-sama -¿Se había puesto celoso? No la verdad no sabía cómo interpretar cada uno de sus pensamientos y acciones.

-¿Entonces?

-Lucy, ella ¿Como esta? -Abrió sus ojos sorprendido creo que jamás se esperó eso.

-¿La mujer rubia? Claro Lucy, su mujer. -Moví mi cabeza afirmando y desvío su mirada.

-Hoy Natsu va a pasar en la noche a la casa si quieres puedo decirle que lleve a Lucy.

-¿Haría eso por Juvia, Gray-sama? -Lo vi con una profunda ilusión y el solo asintió con su típica actitud sería.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias -salí corriendo y lo abrace.

-Ya Juvia cálmate, ¡no mires la pintura! -Me tapó los ojos con sus manos y no alcance a ver su cuadro, me llevo hasta donde estaba sentada hacia un momento y me destapo.

-No hasta que termine ¿Si? -De nuevo movió sus orejas al terminar la pregunta y quería tocarlas desesperadamente. Se sentó en su lugar y se quitó la camiseta.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Su camiseta!

-Trabajo mejor así Juvia, ya luego me la pondré. Esa Lucy ¿Es tu amiga?

-Sí, Lucy compartió habitación con Juvia desde que estaba en la escuela -Hable de Lucy y sus locuras mientras admiraba a Gray-sama, se veía sacado de alguna telenovela de las que veía la cocinera a escondidas. Me reí mucho recordando la mayoría de anécdotas que nos había pasado en la escuela y ahí caí en cuenta que extrañaba demasiado a mis amigas y a los profesores. El me escuchaba y de vez en cuando sacaba una carcajada y después de unas cuantas horas hablo sobre Natsu y él, eran peor de traviesos que Lucy y yo, se llevaban de maravilla ese par y también me contó cosas de otro amigo, un tal Gajeel. Cayo la tarde y el atardecer a su lado se veía como un degradé de naranja, morado, azul y verde mezclado con nuestras sonrisas y con más cosas que conocía de él.

-Termine ¿Quieres verlo?

-Si -Me levanté y camine hacia mi kamineko.

-1... 2... Y... dos y medio -¡Gray-sama! -me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad.

-Tres -Volteo la pintura y quede como una estatua de la sorpresa. Era yo, en la posición en la que estaba jugando con el agua de muchos colores y de mi espalda salían unas alas impresionantes. Eran enormes y mi cabello largó tapaba el nacimiento de las alas. No sabía que decir, jamás me habían hecho una pintura tan hermosa. Pero ¿Porque tenía alas? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¡Es hermosa! ¡Usted! ¡usted es perfecto Gray-sama! ¡Muchas! ¡Muchas gracias Gray-sama!

-No soy perfecto, Silver me enseño a pintar.

-Es verdad Gray-sama usted es muy bueno ¿No pensó en dedicarse a pintar? -Hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Lo obligaron a estudiar eso no es así? -el movió su cabeza dándome la razón.

-¿Por qué no lo deja? Esta es su verdadera vocación.

-No puedo Juvia, los de mi clase social por ley deben estudiar eso o medicina y los doctores no fueron capaces de salvar a Silver no quiero ser igual de inútil a esa parranda de tontos.

-Y no le quedó más que estudiar algo que no le gusta ¿No es así?

-Lo hago por el bien de todos, si no sé cómo administrar mi dinero no podré darte un futuro.

-A Juvia no le importa, sólo quiere verlo feliz y si está es su felicidad el dinero es algo que no cabe en sus planes.

-¡Tonta! -Sonreí y agarre el cuadro más fuerte en mis manos.

-Sí Juvia lo es -me recosté en el pasto y levanté el cuadro para observarlo más detenidamente. El sol se había ocultado por completo y las dos lunas rosáceas habían salido mostrado un montón de estrellas en el cielo.

-Mire eso parece un sándwich -le señale una constelación y el miro tratando de identificar la forma.

-Eso no es un sándwich, ven vamos que debes tener hambre.

-Aye -me levanté con su ayuda, él se puso su camiseta y me paso su abrigo.

-Póntelo en un rato comenzara a hacer frío -Me lo puse y sentí su delicioso olor, era la peor droga que había probado en toda mi vida, levanté mi cuadro y nos fuimos hacia el carro. Guardo sus implementos y el cuadro en el carro y le ordenó que fuera a la casa.

-Nosotros vamos caminando -lo cogí de gancho mientras él se agarraba la nuca, caminamos unos cuantos minutos, todo era muy nuevo para mí, los kaminekos eran cálidos y se sonreían entre ellos, en cada puesto de la plaza me paraba a observar las cosas maravillosas que vendían y llegamos a un puesto de joyería, las piedras preciosas eran muy parecidas a las de la tierra. La anciana que atendía el lugar me mostró unos hermosos pendientes que parecían estar congelados.

-Estos te quedan por el color de tu cabello preciosa.

-¿Se los va a comprar muchacho? -Al ver a Gray-sama la anciana se fijó en el collar y abrió sus ojos enseguida.

-¿Dónde consiguió ese collar muchacho?

-¿Este? -Pregunto Gray-sama un poco confundido.

-Si ese collar es de la realeza de uno de los reinos más importantes de la tierra, eso que tiene la cruz es un diamante -No quería que Gray-sama supiera que era una princesa. El me vio confundido y yo solo quería escapar de ese lugar.

-Es algo que Juvia le dio pero cree que está cometiendo un error señora -Le sonreí y hale a Gray-sama del brazo para macharme de ese lugar.

-Véndeme ese collar princesa

-Juvia ya le dijo que usted está confundida, gracias por atendernos.

-Toma, te los obsequio, no todos los días alguien importante pasa por este lugar. -Me ofreció los pendientes y ya me estaba volviendo loca.

-Juvia no puede aceptarlos, ella solo es una mujer.

-Tome -Gray-sama le dio el dinero de mis pendientes y nos fuimos de ese puesto, no quería que empezara a hacer preguntas asi que sólo fingí.

-Estaba un poco loca ¿No?

-No lo sé pero bueno toma son tuyos -me ayudo a ponérmelos y respire profundo. Al final del camino vi unas luces de diferentes colores y música sonando - ¿Qué es eso Gray-sama?

-Es una discoteca

-¿Una discoteca? ¿En toda la calle? -Las discotecas de la tierra eran lugares oscuros dentro de lugares pequeños, eso era lo que me habían dicho mis sirvientes.

-¡Genial! ¡Vayan a bailar! ¿Sí? -lo hale en dirección a la fiesta y debo aceptar que me encantaba bailar, Lucy me había enseñado con la música que sonaba en el radio robado.

-No Juvia, odió bailar.

-No sea aguafiestas Gray-sama por favor.

-Juvia ya sabe ¡Usted no sabe bailar! ¿No es así?

-Claro que se bailar.

-Bueno entonces vayan ¿Si?

-No, ve, tu bailas una canción y nos vamos que Natsu está por llegar.

-Bien -Me divertí mucho bailando esa canción y cuando termine muchos Kaminekos me estaban viendo.

-¿Quiere bailar princesa? -Un kamineko de cabello naranja me invito a bailar.

-Etto.. Juvia ... Juvia tiene que preguntarle a Gray-sama.

-No quiere bailar imbécil.

-Pero Gray no seas aburrido déjame bailar con tu mujer, se mueve como las diosas.

-¡Lárgate Loke! Te estas ganando una muerte pendeja.

-Se nota que le gusta bailar, el Imbécil no es una buena pareja de baile para ti -Gray-sama lo fulminó con la mirada y empezó a sonar una baladita.

-Baile una canción con Juvia ¿Si?

-No, nos vamos enseguida, estos hijos de puta te están mirando lujuriosamente.

-Demuéstreles que usted es el único dueño de Juvia -Empecé a seguir el ritmo y el trato de bailar pero fue un desastre total.

-Vámonos

-No -Lo agarre y puse sus manos arriba de mi cola, puse las mías abrazando su cuello y me acerque más a él.

-Solo siga a Juvia, siga el ritmo de la música y déjese llevar -Me empezó a mirar los pies y levanté su cara obligándolo a verme a los ojos -sólo tiene que seguir a Juvia.

-Eso así está muy bien, siga así -mi aprendiz estaba aprendiendo muy rápido, antes de terminar la canción empezó a mover su nariz en la mía, pidiéndome permiso para besarme, nos besamos mientras bailábamos y me sonroje demasiado, aún no me podía acostumbrar a hacer eso sin sentirme apenada.

-Es hora de irnos -me susurro en el oído y comenzó a sonar un reggaetón, odió esa música pero quería ver como movía su cintura, que movimientos hacía, como se iba a comportar en la cama mientras me lo ... ¿estaba pensando cosas pervertidas? Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a moverme sensualmente pero sin perder mi lugar de señorita decente esposa del kamineko Fullbuster. Él sorprendentemente lo hacía muy bien, no pensé que fuera tan bueno bailando ese tipo de música ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Todo un desastre en lo demás pero en esto todo un experto y yo estaba comenzando a sentirme caliente, quería tenerlo y él me beso salvajemente mientras sentía su cuerpo en el mío dando unas pequeñas embestidas. Término la canción y respire, salimos del lugar y me sentía demasiado apenada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Olvidaste echarte el perfume no es así?

-Sí, Juvia lo siente Gray-sama.

-Cuando lleguemos aplícate.

-Está bien Gray-sama -caminamos un poco y me compro una limonada.

-Natsu llevara algo de comer así que comeremos en la casa ¿Quieres comer algo mientras? ¿Algo de paquete o una fruta tal vez?

-Juvia quiere fresas con chocolate

-¿Fresas con chocolate?

-Sí, son deliciosas Gray-sama.

-Acá no venden eso y bueno a mí me gustan las fresas pero con crema ¿Te parece si buscamos un negocio donde las vendan?

-No Gray-sama, Juvia mañana le hará fresas con crema. Tienen que irse para que reciba a su amigo. -Asintió se terminó de beber su gaseosa y nos fuimos, soy una tonta pensé que no podía llegar a la casa sin el carro por lo que estaba flotando pero había un camino invisible, un camino que siempre estuvo ahí, apenas llegamos me mando a aplicarme el tarro de perfume, me acomode un poco el cabello y sentí que llego el carro.

-Hielitos!

Cabeza de flama -Baje las escaleras muy rápido y ahí estaba Lucy.

-¡Juv! -Se veía muy linda con ropa un poco cortica pero al fin como ella le gustaba vestirse.

-Lucy - pase al lado del peli rosa sin siquiera determinarlo y fui a donde se encontraba mi mejor amiga.

-Mira cómo te volvieron esos hijos de… -Lleve mis manos a mi boca fingiendo sorpresa.

-Una chosen one no debe decir malas palabras -y volvió a imitar a Polyusica perfectamente.

-Waaaaa Lucy, Juvia te extrañaba muchísimo -La abrace y ella correspondió a mi abrazo.

-¿Cómo paso Juv?

-Es una larga historia pero al final Cana la delató.

-Esa pe... Siempre te tuvo envidia Juv, no pudo asimilar que fueras la princesa del Reino Unido y ella una simple hija de cantineros

-¡Lucy! -quería matarla en ese instante, mire a Gray-sama y se encontraba como en shock, me veía con sus ojos muy abiertos totalmente sorprendido.

-Sabes que a Juvia no le gusta hablar de eso -trate de calmar la situación pero él ya lo sabía todo.

-Si es verdad, Cana siempre te molestó y no quieres recordar eso -ella quería arreglar las cosas pero ya no podía borrar que había delatado mi naturaleza real.

-Eran amigas -interrumpió el peli rosado.

-Perdón la insolencia de Juvia, ella es Juvia Fullbuster -le hice una pequeña reverencia y Gray-sama no dejaba de verme con esa cara de sorpresa.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel -me devolvió la reverencia.

-¿Sabes? Casi te elijo, olías un poco a Lucy.

-Sí, Juvia lo pudo notar.

-Ahora entiendo porque olías tanto a ella si son muy buenas amigas. –Asentí.

-No pensé que fueras una bestia salvaje Gray, tienes camuflado su olor para no echártele encima y hacerla tuya -Lo vio con una mirada de desaprobación y me sonroje muchísimo al oír eso.

-Miren quien habló, el Imbécil que se lo hace a Lucy a cada rato.

-Voy a hablar con ella. -Lucy dijo demasiado avergonzada y me agarró de mi manilla sacándome.

-Permiso -pronuncie y salí del lugar con Lucy.

-¡Lucy! Juvia no quería que se enteraran de que ella es una princesa.

-Perdóname Juvia no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Bueno ya que. Ojalá Gray-sama no se enoje por ocultarle cosas.

-No creo que se enoje por eso, ¡Juv! ¡No sabes cuantas cosas tengo que contarte! -Me contó demasiadas cosas, cosas que con solo escucharlas me sonrojaba, me dijo que le encantaba cuando Natsu se lo hacía, que la primera vez le dolió mucho pero que luego lo hacían en todo momento y que la hacía sentir en el paraíso, me dijo que no había necesidad de que me penetrara para que los dos sintiéramos placer y me dio unas técnicas para complacerlo, técnicas que no creía capaz de hacerlas. Me dijo además que siente como si Natsu-san y ella se conocieran de toda la vida y aunque es un poco tonto se sentía perdidamente enamorada de él. Me habló sobre un club, algo llamado Fairy Tail y sobre algunas de nuestras compañeras. Gray-sama y Natsu-san estaban jugando video juegos así que Lucy y yo comimos una rebanada del postre que había hecho mientras veíamos la tele y reíamos como antes.

-Luce nos vamos amor -Era Natsu-san despertando a Lucy, no me había dado cuenta a qué horas nos habíamos quedado dormidas pero era muy tarde ya. Me despedí de ambos y Gray-sama los acompaño a la puerta, fui a la cocina con la excusa de comer algo para que él no me dijera nada sobre lo que había pasado anteriormente. Comí un platillo que Natsu-san había traído y subí a la habitación de Gray-sama con miedo.

-Disculpe Gray-sama, Juvia viene por su pijama. -Se encontraba sentado en su silla móvil viendo a una pantalla proyectada, se levantó rápido y me miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque Juvia no lo considero importante.

-¿Que no es importante? ¡Por Mavis Juvia! ¡Eres una princesa! -respire profundo él estaba alzando mucho su voz.

-No, Juvia ya no lo es, sólo es una mujer normal -Trate de calmarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Juvia tu no deberías estar acá, ¡yo arruine tu vida!

-Está bien Gray-sama, Juvia es una princesa y usted es el príncipe del Reino Unido por ser su esposo ¿Que siente?

-¿Aahh? -no entendió mi pregunta.

-Sí, ¿qué siente ahora que es un príncipe?

-¿De qué carajos hablas? No siento nada, esto es una tontería.

-¡Exacto! Eso no es nada para Juvia, eso es solo un título pero al final es una mujer, es su mujer, la mujer que iba a ser controlada como una marioneta porque según los consejeros de sus padres no tenía la autoridad, ni la aptitud para gobernar -Desvié mi mirada, empecé a sentir un nudo en mi garganta, vi la pantalla y estaba buscándome en la red "No hay resultados"

-¡Tal vez si busca con el idioma de Juvia! -espiche la pantalla y coloque "Juvia Loxar UK princess". Lo primero que salió en el navegador fue una foto donde estábamos mis padres y yo en el jardín del palacio, perdí el sentido por unos segundos -Mom -dije poniendo mi mano en la cara de mi mama, ya había olvidado sus rostros y la nostalgia vino a mí. Reaccione y recordé donde estaba, ya no me encontraba en mi mundo ahora mi familia era Gray-sama, Mika-san y Aries-san. Retire mi mano y retrocedí, no quería seguir viendo eso, no quería recordar mi pasado.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre. -dijo acercándose más a la pantalla y viendo con detenimiento la fotografía. -La anciana tenía razón, este collar pertenece a la realeza -Vi que yo lo traía puesto, que pequeña y tierna me veía.

-Sí pertenece a la realeza y su valor es incalculable o bueno con eso podrían comprar unas cuantas mansiones en la tierra -le sonreí y quería que ya no habláramos del tema.

-¿Que dice el artículo? -ya quería apagar eso pero quería saber de mis padres.

-Juvia Loxar, nació en Londres en el año 1997, primogénita de los reyes del Reino Unido y antigua heredera al trono, vivió en el castillo donde fue protegida por sus padres y sirvientes hasta que en el año 2004 a la edad de siete años fue escogida como una chosen one. La separaron de sus padres y alejaron del reino el 28 de abril, día festivo en el que se celebra la salvación del mundo provocada por la princesa Juvia y las demás chosen one que libran a las personas de un nuevo ataque de los kaminekos. Dos años después nació su hermano que será el heredero del trono remplazando su lugar. -Me sorprendí mucho, jamás me entere que tenía un hermano y debería tener ocho años aproximadamente. -En una entrevista al rey preguntaron que sentían por su hija Juvia ahora -Leí para traducirlo y no podía creer lo que mi padre había dicho, yo, yo solo quería llorar.

-¿Que paso Juvia? -Gray-sama me miro un tanto preocupado.

-No es nada Gray-sama, Juvia está cansada quiere dormir. -Di media vuelta y trate de que mis lágrimas no salieran hasta que estuviera en el baño -¿Que dijo de ti? -Me tomo de la muñeca y sabía que si pronunciaba palabra me quebraría.

-Dijo que, dijo que estaba feliz con el hermano de Juvia, que él ha sido más útil que la princesa en todos los años en los que estuvo en el palacio y que sólo la veía como un recuerdo que ya había superado. Dijo que no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado con ella, que en el castillo ya no hacía falta. -Me solté del agarre de Gray-sama, le di la espalda y no alcance a llegar al baño cuando unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, me encerré y más lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Trataba de no hacer ruido, no quería que Gray-sama me escuchara llorar, no quería que supiera que eso me afectaba. Me puse su pijama, me trence el cabello mientras seguía llorando, lave mis dientes y me vi en el espejo "Tienes que ser fuerte Juvia" "Tu hermano no tiene la culpa" me lave la cara y me seque, se veían un poco rojos mis ojos pero iba a ir directo a la cama sin mirarlo. Abrí la puerta y él solo tenía sus pantaloncillos, estaba recostado en la pared esperando que yo saliera y me metí debajo de sus cobijas sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Se metió al baño y yo tenía que tragarme ese nudo en la garganta, no podía demostrar debilidad. Salió después de alistarse para dormir y se metió en las cobijas.

-¿Sabes? Un padre nunca olvida a sus hijos. -Mordí mi labio, iba a comenzar a llorar otra vez. Moví mi cabeza afirmando y me escondí más en las cobijas.

-Los consejeros debieron haberle obligado a decir eso -Podía ser, pero me había dolido mucho eso.

-¡Ven! -Me destapo totalmente y me empujó a su pecho desnudo, llore mientras él acariciaba mi cabello y me daba consuelo, de un momento a otro me había quedado dormida en sus brazos, en su pecho y disfrutando de su olor. Al despertar estábamos en la misma posición, se veía tan tranquilo y vi que ya era una hora avanzada de la mañana pero no quería levantarme, él no tenía que ir a su universidad así que me acomode de nuevo en su pecho y nos tape con las cobijas.

-¡Gray!, ¡Juvia! Levántense, tienen que ir al gremio, sabes que Lyon está cumpliendo años -era Mika-san levantándonos a ambos después de unas horas.

-Ya vamos mamá -Me miro -¿Cómo sigues?

-Mucho mejor Gray-sama.

-Bien, mi primo estúpido está cumpliendo años y no va a celebrar sus cumpleaños en su Club Lamía Scale si no en nuestro club ya que te quiere conocer y no me puedo negar a ir a su fiesta.

-Bueno Gray-sama -Me aliste, me arregle el cabello en onditas, Aries-san me ayudo a maquillarme y me coloque un vestido blanco que en la parte de la falda tenía un azul claro.

-¡Se ve hermosa señorita!

-Gracias Aries-san, Juvia casi lo olvida, ¿Podrías comprar fresas, crema y chocolate líquido? Gray-sama quiere fresas con crema.

-Si, como ordene señorita.

-En la noche salimos, él no se había arreglado tanto como yo pero eso era lo menos importante. El lugar era hermoso, era tan hogareño y todos se reían y hablaban muy fuerte "Fairy Tail" el lugar más bonito que había pisado en toda mi vida. Estaban Lucy, Levi, Erza y otras chicas y me emocione, me puse a hablar con ellas mientras Gray-sama tomaba una cerveza con un peli negro y con Natsu.

-Llego esa tonta -habló Lucy con repugnancia y vi una kamineko de cabello plateado.

-¿Quién es? Lucy

-Es una "amiguita" de Natsu pero la detestó -Automáticamente me hizo recordar a Ultear.

-Damas y caballeros, sé que no pertenecemos a este gremio pero quiero agradecerles por haber venido a la fiesta de Lyon que es como un hermano para mí -Era esa kamineko de Ultear con uno de cabello plateado, guapo pero no tanto como Gray-sama. Como odiaba a esa tonta.

-Ven -Gray-sama me tomo de la muñeca y me presentó ante su primo.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tengo que esperar todo un año si ya tengo 18? Eres demasiado hermosa para este Imbécil -¿Debía decir gracias por lo que acababa de decir?

-Hoy si trae sus pulseras -se rio de mi esa gata.

-Sí, Juvia las trae puestas, los votos de Gray-sama ¿no son hermosas? -no iba a aguantar que se burlara de mí. No pudo responder a eso, punto a mi favor.

-Permiso -me reuní de nuevo con las chicas y la deje mordiéndose de la rabia. Hablamos mucho y una chica se subió en la tarima a cantar, era tan hermosa y si no fuera de mi mundo podría jurar que era hermana de la chica que odia Lucy.

-Gracias.

-¡Eres muy linda Mira-san! -Claro ella era Mirajane Strauss la chica que salió hace cuatro años de la escuela, la mujer del nieto de Makarov-san. Ahora parecía una modelo, era muy hermosa. Enseguida subió un kamineko peli negro y comenzó a cantar "Shooby Doo Bop" no aguanté reírme y puse mis manos en mi boca para no parecer maleducada, Levy solo se escondió muy avergonzada detrás de Lucy y vi sus ojos rojos observándome, se dio cuenta que me burle de él. Al terminar y bajarse del escenario se fue hacia donde estaba, sentí mucho miedo se veía tan rudo.

-¿De qué te burlabas mujer? -me dio un mini infarto, tenía mucho miedo.

-Juvia, no se burlaba de nada.

-¿Juvia? ¿Eres la que leía con la enana?

-¡Que no me digas enana! -grito Levy y me hizo un poco de gracia, voltee a ver y Gray-sama estaba hablando con Ultear y quería matar a esa gata. Hablamos mucho y Gajeel-kun era una buena persona, rudo pero chévere. ¿Qué no tenía nada más que hacer que hablar con esa vieja?

-¡Juvia-chan! ¡Hermosa! -Lyon-sama se acercó a mí y comenzamos a hablar, me hacía reír mucho, era muy divertido y además era tierno.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Juvia tiene que pedirle permiso a Gray-sama -Me fui hacia él y le pregunte -Gray-sama Juvia puede ... -Haz lo que te dé la gana -me dijo cortante y me dio rabia, tanta que acepte bailar con Lyon-sama. Era tan buen bailarín y bailamos unas piezas riéndome con sus comentarios.

-¡Ya nos vamos! -Gray-sama me dijo y la fiesta no se había acabado, me despedí de todos y subí al carro, el parecía enojado y pensé que Ultear le había dicho algo malo, no importaba amaba Fairy Tail y había pasado un gran momento con mis amigas y todos allá. No pronunció palabra y se bajó del carro, cuando entramos las dos estaban durmiendo y Gray-sama y yo subimos a su habitación, él dio un portazo y me vio como si me fuera a matar. Se quitó su gabán y camiseta mientras yo me quite mis tacones-¿Gray-sama esta eno..., -me halo violentamente del antebrazo y me entró al baño empujándome.

-¿Qué pasa Gray-sama?

-Te voy a castigar Juvia. -Me metió con todo y ropa en la ducha, se quitó sus zapatos y medias y entró conmigo cerrando la puerta de cristal.

-¿Que hizo Juvia, Gray-sama? -me estaba empezando a asustar, su mirada no era la de siempre, estaba muy enojado -le pegó un puño al botón de la ducha y el agua empezó a mojar mi vestido, mi cabello, mi cara.

-¡Estuviste mucho tiempo con él! ¡Hueles a ese Imbécil! -Me empujó contra la pared y me beso el cuello bruscamente, estaba asustada, parecía un animal.

-¡Suéltela Gray-sama! -Lo empuje y trate de abrir la puerta de vidrio, antes de poder abrirla me cogió de la cintura y me empujó de nuevo arrinconándome contra la pared. Capturó mis muñecas contra el muro y su cuerpo entero me inmovilizaba.

-Al único que debes oler es a mí. -Siguió besándome a la fuerza mientras yo comenzaba a llorar, yo no tenía la culpa, él estaba hablando con esa kamineko y su primo era divertido, no pasó nada malo, ni siquiera me despedí con un beso en la mejilla. Me sometió con sus piernas mientras con sus manos empezaba a romper mi vestido. Baje la vista y ya que la parte de arriba de mi vestido era blanca y tenía un sostén con trasparencia se veían todos mis pechos por lo mojada que estaba. Se dio cuenta de lo que yo había visto y dirigió sus dedos a mis pezones, los acarició, sentí algo dentro de mí que empezó a calmar mi miedo, mordisqueó mis labios y pellizco mis pezones haciendo que pegara un grito de dolor.

-No por favor Gray-sama -Hizo añicos mi ropa y con un solo jalón ya no tenía puesto mi sostén. Él estaba totalmente empapado y se habían empañado los vidrios, ya que cuando puse mi mano en la puerta y la volví a quitar había dejado una marca en el vidrio, luego dejo de manosearme y se echó para atrás, tomo la hebilla de su correa y se quitó su pantalón. Sus bóxers tenían un bulto muy grande e hizo una expresión de arrogancia al quitarse su última prenda, pase saliva, su miembro media más de quince centímetros y se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cola y me empujó a su zona privada.

-Te voy a enseñar a comportarte -rompió mi braga bajándomela hasta la mitad de mis muslos, me mordió la clavícula y con su cosa erecta comenzó a moverse por toda mi zona íntima. Me estaba violando salvajemente, NO, no se le puede llamar violación a algo que te gusta, no sé porque me gustaba que fuera violentó, lo quería dentro de mí, quería probar su enorme herramienta.

-Gray-sama por favor deténgase -lloraba fingiendo que no me gustaba, no podía demostrarle que me estaba muriendo de placer, me ponía caliente que lo hiciera duro, seguía moviéndose estimulando cada uno de mis sentidos y en un momento lo sentí en mi entrada y lo empuje apartándolo -Gray-sama no puede hacerlo, por favor deténgase ya.

-Lo sé -Me tomo de la nuca y me llevó a su boca, me metió toda su lengua y empezó a rozar ambos sexos con salvajismo. -Aahh -No aguanté, gemí de placer y ya no podía hacerme la que no me gustaba, pose mis manos en su espalda y lo aruñe cuando ya no me podía controlar.

-¿Te gusta que te castigue?

-Aaaahhhh -no se sí mi gemido le respondió pero mi orgasmo no se hizo esperar, me recosté en su pecho mientras sentía los corrientazos deliciosos recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Se apagó la ducha y no podía respirar muy bien, necesitaba descansar un poco. Se echó sus mechones mojados hacia atrás y se volteó para agarrar la manguerilla, su retaguardia se veía mejor que lo que ya había visto, sin pensarlo acaricie su larga cola con una mano mientras que con la otra le apreté una nalga, se irguió y habló -Estas siendo castigada, no puedes tocar. -Me quitó y abrió mis piernas acariciando mis labios, estaba mojada con mis líquidos y puso la manguerilla para que me cayera agua en esa parte...jamás pensé que la presión del agua se sintiera tan rico, nos besamos de nuevo mientras nuestras pieles mojadas se rozaban brindándome sensaciones que jamás había experimentado.

-Gra-Graaaayyy saa-aaaahh -No podía más, sentí mi segundo orgasmo llegar y líquidos derramarse de mí. Me abrace a él y su miembro seguía erecto "Juv con tu boca puedes llevarlo al cielo o puedes usar la mano también, mueve arriba y abajo apretando según veas placer en su rostro" recordé lo que dijo Lucy e iba a ir hacia el cuándo abrió la puerta de vidrio.

-¿Entendiste quien es tu kamineko?

-Juvia... Juvia habló con Lyon-san porque usted no dejaba de hablar con esa Ultear -Salí de la ducha y me seque todo el cuerpo y el cabello, él me imito y salió del baño. Salí segundos después, necesitaba reincorporarme pero cuando cruce la puerta, Gray-sama tenía unas cuerdas en su mano y di un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Aún no ha terminado tu castigo! -lo mire muy sorprendida.

-¡Acuéstate en la cama! -no muy segura me acosté y amarró mis muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, me quitó la toalla dejándome totalmente desnuda y se puso una bata para salir de la habitación.

-¡Gray-sama! ¿A dónde va? ¡Venga! -le grite y me ignoró completamente, mire al techo, mis botones rosados se pararon del frío que estaba sintiendo y en unos cuantos minutos regreso con las fresas, la crema y una fuente de chocolate que había comprado Aries. Cerré mis ojos, tenía mucha vergüenza y se hundió el colchón cuando se subió en la cama. No quería mirarlo, no después de lo que acabábamos de hacer. Deslizó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por mi piel y con esa pequeña acción mi cuerpo se erizó completamente.

-¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mírame! -No le obedecía, no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de hacerme, no quería pensar más cosas sucias. Se levantó de nuevo y luego sentí su respiración en mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi cuando sensualmente metió media fresa con chocolate a su boca, se acercó a mí y con sus ojos me pidió que la comiera. Levanté un poco mi cara y a propósito antes de llegar a la fresa con mi lengua lamí su mentón, mordí la fresa haciendo el mayor contacto con nuestros labios y la comí sintiendo el sabor delicioso del chocolate y sus labios. Me dio la otra mitad llevándola con su lengua hasta mi boca -Quiero que veas absolutamente todo -asentí y empezó a rozar su nariz levemente por toda mi piel, me escalofriaba cuando sentía su aliento y sus manos traviesas empezaron a hacer su jugada. Tomo la crema e hizo un camino en todo mi vientre. Levantó su ceja y llevó su lengua para comerse toda la crema, sentí sangre caliente en mis mejillas, debí haber estado roja de la pena y sin esperar volvió a poner crema pero esta vez la puso completamente en cada uno de mis senos y en la puntica puso una fresa en cada uno, yo le quede en pañales decorando postres, me estaba comiendo literalmente y paso su dedo en uno de ellos llenándolos de crema para ofrecérmelo, me metió todo el dedo en la boca y chupe su dedo hasta que la crema se terminó. Paso su lengua por sus labios y sus ojos grises vieron mis grandes pechos.

-Mmm -me retorcía en la cama al sentir su lengua circularmente alrededor de la parte rosa, al sentir que me succionaba y mordía. Gray-sama era todo un experto en hacerme flaquear y estaba más excitada que nunca, podía llamar a eso sexo delicioso con sabor a cielo, llenó de crema todo mi cuerpo comiéndome completamente para al final dejar como plato fuerte la zona que era custodiada por mis piernas que ya habían sido sobornadas por su lengua desprotegiéndola por completo. Mi clítoris como si de una fresa se tratara fue saboreado y prácticamente devorado y con su lengua me hizo un sexo oral que probablemente hizo que Mika-san despertara por mis fuertes sonidos que no podía controlar. Moví mi cadera con movimientos hacia adelante y Gray-sama comprendió que quería que fuera más rápido, sus labios y su lengua hicieron un magnífico trabajo llevándome al tercer orgasmo de la noche.

-Suelte a Juvia por favor -Ya me dolían los brazos y las muñecas, Gray-sama accedió y se hizo encima mío para desatarme dándome una vista de sus partes y de su magnífico cuerpo desnudo. Al sentir que desató mi segunda mano lo empuje con fuerza a la cama y ahora era yo la que estaba encima de él.

-Ahora es el turno de Juvia para castigarlo -Me miraba expectante. Lo bese tiernamente y me levanté para coger las cuerdas y la fuente de chocolate. No opuso ninguna resistencia, se dejó amarrar a las patas de la cama y me miraba con esos ojos grises un tanto depravados. Comencé a untarle chocolate en su cuello y lamí mi nombre para luego empezar a darle pequeños mordiscos, me ensucie toda la boca a propósito.

-¡Límpiala! -acerque mi boca a la suya, sonrió de lado y me limpió eróticamente, me estaba gustando mucho e hice eso con todo su cuerpo, prestando mucha atención en cada reacción, cada movimiento de su cuerpo que me indicaba sus zonas erógenas, quería escucharlo gemir, quería que me rogara y para cumplir mi objetivo acaricie suavemente su erección y unte chocolate en toda su extensión, estaba muriéndome de la vergüenza, jamás me había imaginado haciendo eso pero no me podía detener.

-No Juvia, no hagas eso. –Me lo pidió levemente, pase mi lengua suavemente y me asuste porque movió su cola violentamente, lo vi a su cara y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

-¡Mire a Juvia! -lo imite y pude ver que sus mejillas tenían un color rojizo. Pase de nuevo mi lengua primero por su tronco para luego concentrarme en la cabeza comiéndome todo el chocolate. Lo volví a untar y lo introduje en toda mi boca. Hizo un gruñido que llego hasta lo más recóndito de mi cerebro, era el primer sonido de placer que lo escuchaba emitir y quería oírlo de nuevo, seguí todas las indicaciones de Lucy e inesperadamente movía su negra cola en movimientos rígidos cuando aumentaba la velocidad.

-¿Le gusta su castigo Gray-sama?

-Lo saque de mi boca por un segundo y con mis manos empecé a jugar con sus dos pelotas, sentí su cola golpearme la mejilla pero no las solté en ningún momento para sobarme, sabía que me iba a quedar marca del golpe rojo o tal vez morado pero no me importaba el ardor en mi cara.

-Lo siento, no puedo controlar mi cola -Le sonreí y me metí de nuevo su falo a mi boca, era tan grande que sentía que me ahogaba pero en ningún momento deje de hacerlo ni de observarlo. Recordé sus orejas, las que quería tocar pero mis brazos no llegaban hasta su cabeza.

-Ju-Juvia ¡quítate! ¡No aguanto más! -dijo después de unos minutos, sin embargo seguí haciendo mi trabajo, quería seguir viendo esa cara de placer.

-¡Voy a correrme Juvia! -quería que yo me quitara pero yo iba a probar sus líquidos, quería seguir devorándolo y sintiéndolo palpitar. Trataba de reprimirse, sus gemidos no eran tan frecuentes pero sus ojos no podían mentir. Sabía que le estaba encantando y segundos después me llenó completamente con su líquido. Saboreaba su semen salado combinado con el dulce del chocolate. Lo bebí todo y me levanté para poner fresas en la fuente y comérmelas.

-Yo quiero -dijo con su respiración cortada y lleve una fresa a su boca para terminar en un beso apasionado.

-¡Sueltame! -Me ordenó.

-¿Ya aprendió su lección?

-No muy bien.

-Juvia no quiere que se le vuelva a acercar a esa kamineko -fui por la crema y comí algunas fresas sin darle. Desesperado hizo mucha fuerza soltándose la cama y llegó hasta mí tomándome de la cintura. Esa noche comimos muchas fresas con chocolate y crema mientras jugábamos a darnos placer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno final de los dos capítulos, perdónenme por la demora pero pensé subirlo ayer y nada que terminaba de escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y les pido perdón por algunos errores que he notado pero casi todo lo escribo desde el celu y el auto corrector me trolea desde tiempos inmemorables. Bueno acá respondiendo sus sexys reviews:<strong>

**Angela-Li Raul-Marvell: **Chicos holis! Me encanta que les gusten mis fics, saben que los hago con mucho amor y todo el cariño. Lo siento pero ya subiré en algunos capítulos el otro cap de lo siento pero sobreviviré así que Raúl tapate los oídos al doble porque fueron dos caps. Espero sus hermosas palbaras y lo más importante que les haya gustado el cap, recibo sus abrazos y besos para devolvérselos psicológicamente. Los quiero bye :D

**Chachos:** Holis :3 no te preocupes por no comentar en el anterior capitulo y si Bon Jovi es una banda tan pero tan hermosa que quiero llorar porque nunca han venido a Colombia o bueno cuando vinieron era muy chica. Bueno si me atrapaste….. me inspire un poco en Inuyasha imaginándome a Gray hermoso y sexy kamineko provocador de derrames nasales. Espero que te haya super gustado el capítulo y un mega abrazo psicológico, nos leemos luego :3

**Lala. tempestad:** Holis Si fue demasiado linda al darle su collar de cruz pero sabemos que a Gray le queda mucho mejor que ella y pensé que lo había puesto creo que lo olvide, es sencillo tienen que esperar cinco años mientras los kaminekos terminan sus estudios y así se conocen más con sus mujeres y tienen dinero bueno ya sabes :3 Saludes y un besote gigante, muchas gracias por tu sexy review.

**Monse: **Bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap te deje un mini pero super mini lemmon hasta que cumple 18. :D gracias de nuevo por tus reviews y te m mando un mega abrazo psicológico.

**Lushca: **Hoooola :3 si me hiciste más bonita con ese mega lindo review, muchas gracias y si es que Juvia sufre mucho pero luego lo disfrutara. Waaaaa espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos, mega abrazo psicológico. :D

**Juviadelasoledad: **Hi ¿Cómo estás? Sí lo del Gray pov lo he pensado pero primero hare sufrir un poquito a Juvia y lo hare. Me encanta que te encante enserio y bueno te mando mis abrazos psicológicos que no faltan, gracias por todo y bueno el cap me salió un tantico largo :D Chau.

**Serena Sailor Moon:** Hola waaaaa me encanta que te guste y acá estuvo el cap un tanto largo pero espero que te haya gustado. Un saludo y un abrazo psicológico :D chau :D

**viry3fick: **Waaa podemos decir que mis fics tienen su flow? Aaaaahh no sé porque te gustan pero me encanta que te guste, si lo sé pero espero tus sexys mega lindos reviews, me despido con un abrazo psicológico con sabor a kamineko :3

**Oni No Ao: **Lo importante es que me comentaste y waaaaa muchas gracias por todo. Sé que mañana tienes tu concierto y te mando toda la mega energía parra que conozcas a Taka *¬* ¿Yo? Yo saldré a dar una vuelta con mi perrita a ver los disfraces de la gente, es triste lo sé pero bueno no todo puede ser la maravilla. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Mega abrazo psicológico con todo el flow para mañana :D bye!

**Anonimous: **Hiiii gracias por todo, me alegró que te gusten mis fics ya sabes lo hago con todo el amor parra ustedes que son los que me apoyan. Me encanta que te guste y espero que te haya gustado este doble cap. Abrazo psicológico bye.

**Bueno me despido los quiero demasiado y hasta más tardecito que termine mi tarea y luego terminare Lo siento pero sobreviviré. Chauuuu.**


	5. Pelea en la fábrica

**Hola guapuras, capitulo No 5 y bueno ya saben que este fic no es apto para menores de 18 pero ¿A quién engaño? Ustedes saben más que yo. Con ustedes el sexy cap.**

* * *

><p>Sentí su mano acariciarme suavemente la cola, -Grrrray-sama -ronroneé sabiendo que íbamos a empezar a jugar de nuevo. Pasó a mi zona íntima y cada movimiento me hacía gemir tanto como mi voz me lo permitía.<p>

-Gray-sama está muy temprano para estas cosas -le susurré casi inaudible para él.

-No soy Gray y tú eres tan linda -Me hizo levantarme de la cama en un segundo, cuando volteé a ver era el primo de Gray-sama.

-¿Que hace acá? ¿Dónde está Gray-sama?

-Gray me dejo jugar un rato contigo de regalo de cumpleaños, ¿Él? Él está jugando con Ultear.

-¡Es mentira! El no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Juvia -Estaba asustada y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas.

-¿Mentira? Él y Ultear lo hacen todos los días, ven preciosa quiero metértelo bien duro y tú también quieres ¿Además a quien engañas haciéndote la inocente? Sabes muy bien que Gray ya te hizo una mujer y no tardarán en buscarte para matarte.

-¡Claro que no! -Le grite muy fuerte y Lyon-sama me obligó a besarlo. -¡Ayuda!, ¡ayuden a Juvia por favor! -Le pegué en sus partes y lo empujé gritando como loca.

-¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! ¿Estás bien? -Vi a Gray-sama empujándome suavemente y entendí que había sido una pesadilla, un sueño horrible que hizo flotar mis más profundas preocupaciones. La peor de ellas que esa perra digo gata se meta con Gray-sama con mi Gray-sama.

-Si Gray-sama solo fue un mal sueño.

-Me asustaste.

-Juvia lo siente -Bueno al menos ya había despertado verdaderamente, tenía su pijama puesta ya que dejamos de jugar anoche cuando en un momento de total descontrol casi me desvirga, me tenía atrapada contra el espejo de la pared besándome y explorando cada centímetro de mis adentros con su lengua, súbitamente levantó mi pierna y la puso a la altura de su cintura -¡Quiero cogerte! -Enterró su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello olfateándome bruscamente -Tu olor... me vuelves loco -ya no llevaba el olor de ese perfume porque el agua probablemente me lo había quitado -Deténgase por favor -No fue una orden, ni siquiera una petición, mi voz había sonado débil pues mi cuerpo enteró lo deseaba, anhelaba que me hiciera su mujer, que me hiciera gritar de placer, quería que nuestro contrató quedara cerrado finalmente fundiéndonos en un solo cuerpo, su pecho, sus piernas, sus ojos, su olor, todo me atraía y hacia que mi excitación llegara a niveles inimaginables, lleve mi mano a una de sus orejas pero antes de poder tocarla apreso mi muñeca fuertemente contra el espejo. Su brazo subió más pierna y ya no parecía él, podía sentir su aliento irregular rozar mi piel e inesperadamente subió mi otra pierna a su cadera -Voy a entrar en ti, prepárate -me dijo con su voz ronca y en mi mente solo pasaban frases de completa lujuria "hazlo...… mételo... Mételo muy fuerte, ¡hazme llorar! Su falo descaradamente estaba recorriendo toda mi zona íntima, vi que se movió hacia adelante listo para penetrarme y como un corrientazo vino a mi mente la palabra "muerte" lo empuje como pude al reaccionar, no sé de donde saque la fuerza para botarlo al piso, debía aceptar que estaba endemoniadamente caliente y él se levantó como loco -No podemos seguir con esto -mire mis muñecas con miedo y respire al ver que mi marca aún tenía el mismo color y no había cambiado, aún seguía siendo virgen aunque esa palabra fuera demasiado relativa teniendo en cuenta como me había reclamado como suya y todo lo que habíamos hecho. Su decisión fue que no nos tocaríamos hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, me mando a bañar sola porque estaba pegajosa y luego me quede profundamente dormida en su cama muy lejos de él llena de perfume para camuflar mi olor.

-Creo que es hora de levantarnos -Se encontraba muy serio y se fue directo al baño, me parecía mentira que yo me comportara así, es decir, en la tierra siempre trate de ser prudente y educada, jamás pensé que me convertiría en una esclava, en una esclava de sus besos y caricias, en una chica salvaje ¿Cómo fui capaz de castigarlo? Me deje llevar por el momento, quería probarlo, quería conocer cada cosa que me escondieron en la tierra, quería ¿amarlo? Eso no lo sabía con exactitud, Gray-sama era un desconocido para mí.

-Voy donde Ur, necesito cuadrar cuentas -Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas de la rabia. Iba a ver a esa tal Ultear.

-¿Juvia puede acompañarlo? -no iba a dejarlo solo con esa vieja no soy estúpida.

-Te aburrirás, esas reuniones son solo números.

-A Juvia no le importa.

-Bueno alístate, no tardes.

-Gracias Gray-sama -me levanté rápidamente y vi rastros de chocolate en las sábanas.

-Juvia cree que el chocolate no caerá cuando ella lave las sábanas.

-No importa, bótalas compráremos otras -se quedó viendo las sábanas perdido en sus pensamientos y pude ver que de un momento a otro sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, ¿Será que estaba pensando en lo que paso anoche? Involuntariamente también recordé lo que había pasado y todo mi cuerpo me demandaba repetirlo.

-¡Mierda! -me miró detenidamente la cara y se acercó mucho a mí, retrocedí por instinto y el dio un paso adelante haciendo mínima la distancia entre ambos. Posó su mano suavemente en mi mejilla y al sentir su piel ardió un poco, no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor y recordé porque dolía, me había cacheteado literal con su cola mientras estábamos... Bueno mientras lo castigaba.

-¡Soy un animal! -sí que lo era, tan salvaje y atractivo, anoche me demostró que tan temible podía ser pero eso fue sin querer.

-No se preocupe Gray-sama, esto no es nada -le sonreí pero una frase sin querer salió de mi boca -nada que un castigo no pueda arreglar -¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir eso? Me sonroje y me acerco a él halándome de la cintura. –Debería castigarte por hablarme de esa manera.

-Prometió no tocar a Juvia hasta que tuviera la edad –me solté de su agarre -¡Juvia no se demora alistándose! -salí para el baño y como acostumbraba en la tierra me quite la ropa por el camino. Sentí sus pasos persiguiéndome pero cerré rápidamente la puerta, no quería que lo de ayer se repitiera y me mataran por mi debilidad. Me bañe y me aliste con la ropa más hermosa que Aries me había traído, era una Fullbuster y tenía que comportarte como tal. Salí del baño y el ya no se encontraba, mire mis muñecas y un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, la marca seguía azul, me puse mis manillas y baje a desayunar. Extrañamente Mika-san estaba muy callada, salude normalmente y vio mi cara y casi se desmaya.

-¡Gray! ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡No fue nada mamá! sabes que no podemos controlar nuestra cola cuando... -se quedó callado y miro avergonzado a otra parte. No lo culpo, además su cola no fue lo único que no pudo controlar.

-Aries-san buenos días -Apareció Aries y trate de cambiar el tema de esa incómoda conversación. Hablar con su mama de esas cosas era demasiado extraño.

-Te levantaste tarde Aries -la regaño tiernamente Mika-san.

-Perdón Mika-san pero anoche no pude dormir mucho porque los muchachos hicieron demasiado ruido -Gray-sama se atragantó con el sorbo de jugo de naranja que acaba de tomar y yo me hice pequeñita en mi puesto, ¡La casa era demasiado grande! ¿Cómo nos había escuchado? Yo no podía controlar mis gemidos pero no creí que hubieran sonado tan fuertes como para no dejarla dormir.

-No te preocupes muñeca cuando Silver y yo... -¡Mamá! -Gray-sama la calló y ella pegó una pequeña risita.

-¡Es normal Gray! ¡Sabes que nuestro apetito sexual es más elevado que el de los humanos! -Y de nuevo pronunció palabras incómodas, Gray se embutió su pan y se levantó de la mesa -¡Gracias por la comida! -Yo también hice lo mismo pero antes de poder escapar me agarró de la muñeca y me sentó de nuevo en la silla, su semblante encantador cambió de un momento para otro y jamás la había visto tan sería.

-No deberían hacer eso Juvia, esperen a que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

-Sí señora es que Gray-sama -bueno no tenía excusa yo pude haber parado cuando me desató.

-Ya tendrán toda la vida para hacer eso.

-Sí -Moví mi cabeza y me sentía demasiado regañada.

-Es por su bien, no quiero que ninguno caiga en manos del consejo, es lo peor que les puede pasar.

-Perdón Mika-san.

-Ya hable con Gray y me dijo que no te tocaría, ven te voy a cubrir ese golpe con maquillaje -Fuimos a su habitación y era simplemente hermosa, tenía muchas fotos de Silver y en la pared estaba el cuadro que él le había pintado a ella, estaba en perfecto estado y se veía muy linda en el puente. Él se inspiró para pintarla apenas la vio, creo que si estaban destinados a estar juntos. ¿Mi cuadro? Lo había guardado como mi mayor tesoro. Definitivamente los colores del rio y mis alas habían quedado mucho mejor, Silver fue un gran maestro pero el alumno supera al maestro y Gray-sama era todo un genio.

-Ya estas lista, Gray te debe estar esperando -me vi en el espejo y no tenía rastro del morado -Gracias Mika-san -cogí una sombrilla y me fui al carro. Gray-sama se encontraba molesto pero me encantaba verlo serio se veía tan guapo.

-No me gusta llegar tarde donde Ur.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama -Me vi en el espejo del carro, no tenía nada que envidiarle a esa Ultear.

-Ahorita vamos hablar sobre la fábrica y el estado de los negocios de los padres de mi mamá, en este momento la empresa no pasa por un buen momento y Ur quiere brindarme soluciones.

-¿Que hace la fábrica Gray-sama?

-Hace estos carros -Me señaló dando golpecitos en la silla con su palma

-¿Enserio? -Me sorprendí mucho, debía ser una fábrica enorme y debe ser complicado hacer una cosa que vuele.

-Ujum, pero últimamente los carros no se venden. ¡Llegamos! ¡Ven bájate! -abrí la sombrilla y lo seguí, la casa era igual de grande a la nuestra y me prepare psicológicamente para encontrarme con esa kamineko. Nos abrió un espíritu celestial -Gray-san, señorita Fullbuster, Ur-sama está en el despacho -seguí a su lado y al caminar pude ver una casa elegante llena de lujos y finos detalles, habían fotos de Ultear y Gray-sama también estaba.

-¡No digas nada, no nos vayas a interrumpir!

-Sí Gray-sama.

-Hola Ur

-Hola Gray, entra es preocupante lo que te tengo que decir -me vio entrar detrás de él -Ahh ¡Hola cariño!

-Buenas tardes, Juvia Fullbuster -le hice una reverencia y ella me sonrió, era tan hermosa y parecida a Ultear pero su sonrisa era sincera, era como la de Mika-san.

-Solo dime Ur, que mujer más preciosa ¿Qué tal se ha comportado este mocoso?

-Juvia no tiene queja alguna -le sonreí un poco sonrojada y el me indico una silla con su mirada.

-¿Quieres saber acerca de los negocios de Gray? -la verdad mi principal razón para estar ahí era que ellos no se encontraran pero esa kamineko no parecía estar en casa y bueno ya que estaba ahí quería saber.

-Sí, Juvia quiere saber.

-Que encantadora, hablas en tercera persona ¿Por qué? -No me gustaba que me molestaran por eso aunque su tono no fue para molestarme solo era un tanto curiosa.

-Bueno Juvia no lo sabe, cree que desde que entró a la escuela habla así -exacto esa era mi manera de protestar contra lo que estaban haciéndome, me separaron de mis padres y querían hacerme una máquina perfecta esa era la única manera que tenía para no dejarme dominar pero ahora ya no podía hablar en primera persona por más que quisiera hacerlo.

-Bien comencemos. Estamos aquí para buscar soluciones -le paso unas hojas a Gray-sama y el apenas las leyó se sorprendió. -Ur ¿Esto quiere decir que estamos al borde de la bancarrota?

-Me temo que si Gray, esa nueva empresa está controlando el mercado y los carros que nos compran son devueltos en días o horas -¿Estábamos a punto de perderlo todo? El dinero no me importa pero no quería que Gray-sama sufriera.

-Ya hemos intentando todo con nuevas campañas publicitarias, las propagandas parecen no funcionar y si no hacemos algo seremos sepultados por esa empresa, Gray ni siquiera tienen nuevos modelos o mejores modelos que los nuestros pero estamos perdiendo clientela.

-Tal vez el problema no radica en la publicidad, es claro que la calidad del producto no está cumpliendo las expectativas del cliente. Existen varios factores que están afectando el proceso y como tal el producto, con observación y un estudio se pueden determinar esos factores que pueden ser de materias primas, herramientas, empleados, maquinaria, etc. ¿Ur-san sabe que es lo que afecta la producción? -Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos mirándome muy sorprendidos, era lo más obvio, la publicidad era lo que te hacia vender pero si eran malos los productos no servía de nada y era solo gasto en publicidad.

-Cariño todo parece andar bien en la fábrica, aún no hemos podido descubrir el fallo. Ultear trabaja desde hace seis meses en la empresa y no sabe que es lo que pasa.

-Parece que está tomando algo por alto.

-Juvia ¿quieres ir a la fábrica?

-A Juvia le encantaría.

-¿Terminaste de revisar los informes?

-Sí Ur

-Bien pásaselos a Juvia -cuando empecé a leer detalladamente, la situación era más preocupante de lo que se veía. Las pérdidas eran enormes comparadas con los ingresos y se habían válido de préstamos para mantener la fábrica. ¿Cómo sabía sobre todo eso? Clases y libros en la tierra, parecía un ratón de biblioteca con Levy.

-Es preocupante pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer -sonreí y vi la cara de preocupación de Gray-sama lleve mi mano suavemente a la de él y la apretó en respuesta.

-Bueno vamos.

-Creo que podrías ayudarle mucho a Ultear en la empresa -Ja!-Ja! Siiiiii claaaaro, ¿Las dos en un mismo lugar? Creo que explotaría o la mataría antes de cualquier cosa.

-Juvia no sabe cómo manejar una empresa, ella no tiene conocimientos sobre esto.

-Puedo enseñarte, Gray también puede hacerlo.

-Juvia les ayudara en lo que necesiten -Ur en el camino me habló sobre la fábrica, puse cuidado a cada detalle, con lo que me decía me la imaginaba mentalmente y vi a Gray-sama callado viendo hacia otra parte.

-Gray ¿Te pasa algo? -Ur también vio la preocupación en su rostro. -¿Es por la empresa?

-Sabes que no me importa el dinero ni la empresa pero tengo tres personas a las cuales proteger y no quiero que vivan dificultades. -¿Ataque de sinceridad? Me dio ternura lo que dijo.

-No tiene que protegerlas solo -le susurré muy bajito y me acerque más a él.

-Escogiste bien Gray, esta princesa es amable además muy inteligente. -me tense al escuchar cómo me dijo y apreté mi puño. -A Juvia no le gusta que le digan princesa Ur -habló y puso su mano en mi puño y le sonreí.

-Qué lástima porque podría jurar que eres tan hermosa como una princesa -Gray-sama y yo nos vimos con una mirada de complicidad y los dos reímos por instinto.

-¿Si lo eres? -Su voz de sorpresa me hizo reír aún más al igual que a él.

-¿Promete que no se lo dirá a nadie? -Le pregunté y asintió en seguida moviendo sus orejitas lista para escuchar lo que le iba a decir.

-Juvia era la princesa del Reino Unido -pareciera que sus ojos se le iban a salir, reí divertida y Gray-sama me saco del carro ya habíamos llegado desde hace unos segundos. El lugar era enorme, enorme no era la palabra era gigantesco y desde que entre puse especial cuidado en los detalles, las explicaciones de Ur (Motores, cadenas y correas, mecanismos para evitar la gravedad, piezas, máquinas automáticas, bla, bla, bla) mi cabeza se estaba volviendo un revuelto con todo lo que me decía, las máquinas estaban bien y a medida que caminábamos me daba cuenta de algunos errores. Después de como dos horas de camino escuche unos gritos en un corredor, Gray-sama y Ur no se dieron cuenta así que siguieron pero yo quería ver que estaba pasando. Cuando crucé llegue a un pasillo donde habían mujeres, chicas que conocí en la escuela, estaban trabajando en la fábrica ¿Que hacían ahí? Claro sus kaminekos no eran ricos, Mika-san me dijo que apenas empezó a vivir con Silver-san le toco trabajar y era claro que los kaminekos que las habían escogido no tenían el dinero suficiente para vivir.

-¡Eres una incompetente y una estúpida! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Además te la pasas holgazaneando todo el día, ¿quieres perder tu trabajo imbécil? –Todo mi cuerpo me demando asesinarla, ¿Qué se creía? La línea de producción iba a un ritmo muy rápido era lógico que se cansaría en algún momento y dejara pasar piezas sin ensamblar.

-Señorita Ultear es que usted no nos deja descansar, en realidad no puedo seguir.

-Para eso se les paga tonta o no quieres seguir trabajando ¿Cómo es que te llamas inútil?

-Yukino

-Pues estas despedida acá no necesitamos incompetentes.

-¿Por qué la trata de esa manera? ¿Qué cree que hace? –Trate de sonar lo más decente posible pero cuando me vio sus ojos brillaron y su cara me demostraba que quería asesinarme.

-Cumplo con mi trabajo tontica y no tienes derecho a opinar en este lugar si no sabes una mierda de lo que pasa en esta fábrica. -¿Tontica? Ella rompió el delgado hilo de mi paciencia y la iba a encarar, me importaba poco si era amiga de Gray-sama o si era hija de Ur-san, le cobraría todas las que me había hecho.

-¡Tiene razón! Juvia no sabe mucho de la fábrica porque apenas unos minutos llego acá pero ella sabe porque están pasando por una crisis, ella apuesta que usted no tiene idea que la iluminación en la mayoría de las secciones de la fábrica no es la adecuada y los empleados tienen que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder ver, cometiendo así errores en la terminación de las piezas, tampoco sabe que en el transporte de la materia prima se demoran 32,8 minutos que es una cifra preocupante lo cual hace que hayan perdidas, usted también desconoce que el ruido en algunas secciones es insoportable y los empleados no cuentan con la protección adecuada ¿sabe? Está comprobado que la gente pierde concentración cuando está expuesto durante un largo periodo a este y ¿Qué cree? ¡Exacto! También están haciendo mal las cosas y hay otra sección que está haciendo desastres, en el horno donde funden los metales hace un calor insoportable y no hay fuentes de agua potable donde los empleados se puedan hidratar y no me diga que siempre andan enfermos, porque Juvia sabe perfectamente que ellos son los que más sufren, lo que le acabo de pasar a Yukino produjo un cuello de botella y usted tiene la culpa ya que los empleados necesitan un descanso y si no se puede parar la producción pueden colocar otro empleado que la releve mientras ella está descansando, Juvia podría seguir enumerando los problemas que hay en está fabrica sin embargo quiere resaltarle que usted ignora que si quiere que un empleado trabaje excelente y cumpla con sus expectativas debe motivarlo, tratarlo bien y darle una paga que en verdad remunere su esfuerzo. En pocas palabras es cierto lo que le ha dicho a Yukino en está fabrica no se necesitan empleados incompetentes y si en seis meses no se pudo dar cuenta de estos simples detalles debería pensar dedicarse en otra cosa. –Ultear no pudo refutar nada de lo que le dije, todos los empleados la estaban viendo, los kaminekos, las mujeres ¡Todos! ¡Absolutamente todos la estaban observando! Y la humille delante de ellos hiriendo su orgullo, si apenas me vio quería asesinarme, ahora quería hacerme picadillo.

-¿Yukino quieres ir a tomar algo? –la ignore completamente y me volteé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se desvaneció cuando vi a Gray-sama y a Ur detrás mío, tenían cara de haberlo escuchado todo.

-Gray-sama –mi voz se escuchó muy bajito.

-¡Gray! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Pon a esta mujer en su lugar –creo que me pase con Ultear y estaba preparada para el regaño de Gray-sama pero no fue mi culpa solo quería que dejara de maltratar a las chicas y a los demás empleados. Podía sentir su sonrisa burlona, ella estaba completamente convencida de que me iba a reprender en ese lugar por ser tan bocona. Abrí su boca para hablar, temí en ese instante y mi alma estaba abandonando mi cuerpo -¡Ella está en su lugar! –le regalo una mirada que la congelo en un segundo y escuche unas risas por parte de los empleados.

-Por fin te pusieron en tu lugar Ultear –la voz vino de atrás y nadie pudo identificar quien había hecho el comentario. Yo estaba igual mi espíritu se estaba riendo y sacándole la lengua pero mi cuerpo debía mostrar respeto más porque estaba Ur-san presente y suprimí mis ganas de reírme.

-¿Viste alguna otra cosa en la fábrica? –me preguntó mientras salíamos de la presencia de Ur.

-Sí Gray-sama. Perdón Ur-san por tratar a su hija de esa manera, lo que Juvia menos quería era ser grosera con ella.

-No te preocupes cariño a veces no sé qué hacer con esa kamineko –le sonreí y le compramos algo a Yukino, Gray-sama le pidió una disculpa a la chica y luego al quedarnos solos les dije todo lo que había visto, las soluciones que podíamos adaptar y les dije además que debían contratar a alguien que pudiera hacer esas mejoras mucho mejor que yo, claro sin que despidieran a Ultear. Gray-sama estaba muy feliz aunque no lo demostraba yo lo sabía, nos subimos en el carro y llevamos a Ur a su casa y luego nos quedamos solos.

-Gracias –me dijo muy bajito.

-¿Dijo algo Gray-sama? –quería oírlo de nuevo, se había oído demasiado tierno dándome las gracias. Hizo un puchero y me vio un tanto sonrojado –Dije que muchas gracias –una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mí y puse mi cabeza en su hombro estaba un tanto cansada. –No fue nada Gray-sama. –Llegamos –Puso su mano en mi mejilla buena y me despertó.

-Voy a jugar en línea un rato con Natsu, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu?

-¡Juvia lo verá jugar! –me baje del carro y entre a la cocina a mirar que había de comida, comi mucho estaba hambrienta, subí me lave los dientes y fue al salón de juegos donde Gray-sama estaba jugando.

-¡Natsu hijo de puta! –acababa de perder, ya estaba jugando y era algo de pelea.

-Juvia va por su comida –ni siquiera me puso cuidado y siguió en ese juego, fui por su comida y cuando llegue seguía insultando la pantalla. –Tome Gray-sama coma.

-Sí, sí ahorita Juvia –siguió ignorándome y me senté al lado de él, en el tapete suavecito y acolchonado.

-¡Tómalo imbécil! Empatamos –me dio risa verlo en ese estado solo era un estúpido juego. En tres peleas más Natsu le había cogido la ventaja y yo solo callaba pero me estaba muriendo de la risa al ver como peleaba solo con el televisor, Natsu ni siquiera estaba escuchándolo. Perdió la cuarta pelea y boto muy lejos el control.

-Vaya a comer Gray-sama, Juvia juega por usted mientras tanto.

-Claro que no, no le podrías ganar y no quiero que me coja más ventaja.

-Juvia dijo que a comer –le di una mirada que lo dejo frio –Aye sir –pronunció y cogí el control y sorprendentemente le gane a Natsu, Gray-sama me tomo de los hombros y me zarandeo un poco -¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Juvia no lo sabe.

-Empecé una nueva pelea y gane de nuevo -¿Cómo hiciste eso? –había sacado un combo que Gray-sama no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Juvia no lo sabe, solo apretó todos los botones –cogió el teléfono –espera ahorita seguimos jugando –me imaginó que habló con Natsu –tomo otro control y escogió un personaje, empezamos a luchar y me reía demasiado porque no sabía de dónde demonios me salían los poderes. -¡Juvia ganó!

-Ese era el ensayo.

-Está bien –jugamos de nuevo y adivinen quien ganó.

-Es pura suerte de principiante –Su voz sonaba orgullosa, de nuevo peleamos y salió el finish him –Juvia ganó de nuevo. Ahora entiende porque Natsu-san le gana Gray-sama.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? –Regla número uno, jamás… JAMÁS le restriegues tu victoria a alguien que no sabe perder y menos lo insultes con su mejor amigo, Gray-sama estaba encima de mí, me había empujado bruscamente al suelo y estaba muy enojado.

-Gracias por dejar ganar a Juvia –le acaricie la mejilla suavemente –pero yo no.. –lo calle con un beso, no quería que se enojara conmigo por una bobada que no valía la pena. –Tome –le pase el mando –Patéele el trasero a Natsu-san –Me sonrió, me beso, se quitó de encima de mí, se sentó y yo me acosté en sus piernas observándolo jugar hasta que me quede dormida. Ese día pasó muy rápido y estaba muy feliz porque pase todo el tiempo a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermosuras, guapuritas divinas, hasta acá el capítulo, si creen que Ultear se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados se equivocan. Viene época de pelea y Juvia será la más afectada. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Respondiendo sexys reviews:<strong>

**Chachos:** No por favor no mueras! No podría vivir sin tus fics fumados y jajaja me sentiría demasiado culpable y si las fresas y el chocolate te dieron ideas para otros fics me muero por leerlos, tengo una imaginación sexy y me encanta leer este tipo de fics. Muchisimas gracias no sabes cómo me alegran tus palabras y me hacen seguir adelante. Nos leemos pronto y mientras te mando un super abrazo psicológico y un besote gigante, no seas así y actualiza Préstale tus alas. Bye!

**Oni No Ao**: Ok sí creo que eres un poco lenta pero eso al final no cuenta, lo importante es disfrutar la lectura y sí creo que fue mucho poniendo 10 k pero no podía dejar de escribir. Waaa yo también te amo, en verdad :3 Waaaaa por Dios! ¿Quieres besar a alguien que no conoces? No te preocupes a mí me paso en el SOFA estaba súper normal tomando fotos y mirando las cosas y taran! frente a frente veo a un chico que estaba haciendo un cosplay de Gray Fullbuster, sus músculos, no tenía camiseta ni nada, su cara ashh me enamore y lo único que le pedí fue una foto aunque quería un beso _ y en la boca, ni siquiera le pedí el Face que tonta, pero aún tengo la esperanza de verlo el próximo SOFA y le dije gracias muy cerquita y me dijo gracias a ti hermosa waaaa enserio loe iba a robar un beso pero no me atreví. Ya escupe como te fue y bueno mi perrita estuvo hermosa y me dieron dulces a mí :3 jajaja tranquis no te sientas lesbiana jajaja I love you too, beso y abrazo psicológico, bye :3 .

**lala. Tempestad: **Hola! Bueno creo que a Gray si le afectara la enfermedad pero miraremos a ver qué pasa, gracias por tu comentario y por todo tu apoyo, te mando un besote con sabor a chocolate (amo el chocolate) y espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Juviadelasoledad****: **Bueno soy de la que pienso que no somos pervertidas solo tenemos la imaginación sexy, muchas gracias por tu lindo review y te mando todas las energías para acabar la semana. Un besote gigante y espero que haya sido un capítulo de tu agrado.

**viry3fick:** waaa amo cuando exageramos y si se siente una desesperación cuando no actualizan esos fics con los que estas enredada, Un kamineko también quiero conseguirlo y si son demasiado perfectos, nada comparado con los humanos tontos. Gracias por amar mis fics y espero que el cap te haya gustado, besote gigante y abrazo psicológico, nos leemos pronto.

**Yamii 3:** Esa Juvia es toda una loquilla, Awww que hermosura tu extrañándome pero bueno trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible, espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mando un besote psicológico.

**Anonimous****:** Los kaminekos son posesivos por naturaleza, que mejor cosa que los celos para hacerle notar que solo la quiere para él y bueno te recomiendo comprar muchos rollos de papel higenico porque estos dos son unos pervertidos. Gracias por tu comentario un besote gigante, bye.

**Sicaru-chan: **Muchas gracias por todo, tus palabras me encantan y me suben el ánimo, en los capítulos siguientes sabrás que pasara con ese par y con Ultear, jejeje Gray es más pillo que cualquiera pero son kaminekos su apetito sexual es elevado bueno según dijo Mika, te mando un saludo y un abrazo psicológico.

**Lushca: **Los abuelos de Gray fueron de lo peor con ellos, el amor es hermoso y debieron haber aceptado a Silver y a Mika pero ya ves la vida no es justa, yo también amo a Lyon él es divino y lo quiero para mi solita, ok no y muchas gracias tu review me ha hecho más hermosa, lo único malo es que los viejos verdes en la calle te dicen cosas horribles. Pero bueno ustedes tienen la culpa por hacerme más hermosa. Te quiero y gracias por tu hermoso review.

**Saroninas: **Hola me encanta que te encante y espero que lo sigas amando, te mando un besote gigante y un abrazo psicológico con sabor a un sexy kamineko.

**Noriko Ishida:** No somos pervertidas solo tenemos la imaginación sexy, ok ok demasiado sexy pero eso no es malo ¿o si? Y buajajaja cuando Juvia cumpla 18 compren papel higiénico para los derrames nasales ok no gracias por tu review y tu apoyo. Abrazo psicológico bye ;)

**Angela-Li Raul-Marvell: **Waaa chicos no soy pervertida y ustedes tampoco (negación) pero aaa que carajos los quiero y me encanta el lemmon, besote para ambos y un abrazo psicológico espero que les haya encantado. Bye!

**Los quiero a todos besote para tods byeeee.**


	6. Ya casi 18

**Hola hermosuras! ya saben lo de siempre, si no son mayores de edad leen esto bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

><p>-Juvia es hora de dormir - me despertó y lo primero que vi fue su cara con sus suaves orejas a milímetros de mi, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Aún tenía mi cabeza en sus piernas y su mano viajo suavemente por mi mejilla.<p>

-¿Ganó Gray-sama? -esa sonrisa era claramente una de victoria, si no hubiera sido así estaría madreando al televisor.

-Eso no es una pregunta -se irguió y respingo su nariz. Quise averiguar qué horas eran y cuando vi el pequeño aparatico casi me desmayó.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡son las dos y quince de la mañana y usted tiene clase!

-¡Mierda! ¡No me había dado cuenta de la hora! Entones vamos a la cama debemos dormir -no sé porque me sonroje al escucharlo decir esa frase "¿Vamos a la cama?" Tal vez pensé cosas pervertidas, cosas que me habían hecho gemir y desearlo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

-Si Gray-sama, sabe que debe dormir para que esté en óptimas condiciones, no vuelva a trasnochar de esa manera -hice involuntariamente un puchero y él me sonrió dándome la razón -No volveré a dormir tan tarde por estar jugando -me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y fuimos a su habitación, me puse mi pijama, recogí mi cabello, me aplique el perfume y me acosté a su lado para que el reloj sonara en menos de tres horas, no quería despertarme, ni siquiera podía abrir totalmente los ojos.

-Cinco minutos más -Dije bajito y me acomode más en la almohada cuando la alarma dejo de sonar. Al pasar los cinco minutos aliste la ropa de Gray-sama mientras el dormía cinco más y baje a hacerle el desayuno. Al servir la comida y dejarla en la mesa escuche sus pasos por las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días Gray-sama!...¿Gray-sama? -no había entrado al comedor, se quedó como una estatua mirándome en la entrada y me preocupe un poco.

-¿Qué le pasa Gray-sama? -me acerque a él y seguía sin moverse, se apoyó del marco de la puerta y se veía muy mal.

-¡Mika-san algo le pasa a Gray-sama! -grite, estaba muy asustada, pensé que la enfermedad de su padre había despertado en él, no sabía qué hacer, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie y entré en pánico -¡Mika-san! -volví a gritar, pero la habitación de ella se encontraba muy lejos del comedor.

-¡Cállate no la llames! -habló entre cortado y fui a ayudarlo, me acerque a él y me empujó suavemente apartándome de su lado.

-¿Qué le pasa Gray-sama?

-Hueles... No... No puedo... No puedo controlarme.

-Gray-sama, Juvia le jura que se hecho el perfume -estaba asustada y di pasos hacia atrás, yo era la que estaba causando esa situación y aunque no tenía idea porque le había afectado tanto, decidí que lo mejor era salir de ese lugar pero él estaba en la única salida pues la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín Aries-san la había cerrado con llave ¡Estaba completamente atrapada! Y sí el no lograba controlarse podríamos terminar en manos del consejo.

-¡Gray-sama Juvia va a salir! -le advertí y despacio fui moviéndome alrededor de la mesa, el se corrió para darme espacio, sin embargo cuando ya estaba atravesando la puerta me agarró de la muñeca y me llevó a él de un solo empujón. Aspiró profundamente mi cuello y llevo su cabeza y espalda hacia atrás cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Su cara de placer se comparaba a la mía cuando yo olía las galletas de mi madre al abrir la puertecilla del horno o cuando él me hacía sentir en el cielo con un orgasmo.

-Sí -me abrazó pegando todo su cuerpo al mío y me susurro en el oído.-Delicioso, ¡me haces desearte tanto! Mal-maldita tortura -¿Como podía sentir mi olor si me había aplicado la cantidad exacta de perfume? Las demás veces había funcionado pero era demasiada rara su actitud, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

-¿Gray-sama que le pasa? ¡suelte a Juvia! -Trate de soltarme pero me apretó más fuerte y al hacerlo sentí su amigo más duro haciendo presión en mi zona íntima.

-No... No sé qué me pasa, cuando las kaminekos están ovulando ni siquiera me agrada su olor, pero tu... ¡Quiero hacerte mía! -sus labios cerca de mi oreja, su voz seductora diciéndome que me deseaba, ¿Como me deseaba? No me creía hermosa, Cana siempre me decía lo fea que era pero él decía cosas que me hacían confiar en mí, me hacían despertar ese lado salvaje que no creía tener.

-¿Ovulando? -Pregunté un tanto nerviosa.

-Sí, en estos días es donde estas más lista para recibirme dentro de ti. -estaba un poco confundida pero luego recordé lo que me dijo Lucy de su perrita, -"así mi perrita quedo embarazada, cuando las hembras están en celo liberan un olor especial que le indica a los machos que están listas para procrear, de hecho el olor por instinto les indica que deben tener sexo con la hembra en cuestión". ¿Entonces estaba en mis días fértiles? Yo no sentía ningún olor diferente en mi pero por lo que veía olía delicioso para Gray-sama. Su mano viajo a mi vientre y poco a poco comenzó a subirme la camiseta mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja. -Mmmm...Gray-sama -Recordé que estaba mal y agarre con fuerza su mano y para detenerlo -¡No! Sabe que no pueden hacerlo hasta que cumpla 18.

-¡Déjame aliviar este dolor! ¡Déjame tocarte! -me miro a los ojos y vi deseo en ellos, pero también vi sufrimiento, debía entenderlo, todos sus amigos podían jugar con sus mujeres el tiempo que quisieran pero él tenía que controlarse y todo por mi culpa, no tenía la edad ¡demonios! Si podía disminuir esa ansiedad y esas ganas que estaba sintiendo lo haría. Llevó su mirada al florero y me guió hasta la mesa.

-Si intentó...si intentó tomarte golpéame -boto las flores lejos y también rego el agua en el piso, me puso el florero en las manos y no sabía si era capaz de hacerle daño.

-Pero Gray-sama ...-Por favor Juvia -debía tener unas ganas enormes de cogerme porque él era de los que no se humillaba ante nadie.

-Está bien Gray-sama -no era si no darle permiso para que me cogiera bruscamente de la nuca y se adueñará de mis labios. Su beso fue duro pero amaba que fuera rudo, seguí sus labios y el recorrió toda mi cavidad con su lengua, su deliciosa lengua que hacía que empezara a mojarme en segundos. Sus manos subieron mi camiseta y me la quitó sin mucho problema, abandonó mi boca dejando un hilito de nuestra saliva en mi barbilla y olfateo más mi cuello pasando su nariz por él, me toqueteo la cola y puso ambas manos en mis nalgas para alzarme y dejarme sentada en la mesa del comedor.

-Juvia... Juvia yo ¡Mierda! -comenzó a restregarse en mi zona íntima y puse mis manos en su nuca acercándolo a mí para que me besara de nuevo. Al separarnos ya me sentía caliente y muy excitada -¿Quiere que Juvia se lo ch... -me beso de nuevo y no me dejo terminar la frase, era una pregunta demasiado estúpida, claro que quería.

-¡Voy a comerte!, quiero saber si sabes igual a como hueles -subió mi sostén a la parte de arriba de mis pechos, descubriéndolos y apretándolos con el elástico. Relamió sus labios y paso la punta de su nariz por la punta de mi pezón, toda mi piel se erizó y llevo su boca a él, chupaba como si fuera lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, su expresión era tierna pero terriblemente sensual, sus ojos totalmente cerrados disfrutando con cada succión mi sabor, mi olor, todas las sensaciones que le producían mis pechos. Mordió mi pecho en un momento inesperado y chille de dolor -¡Gray-sama no sea tan rudo! -Perdón, pero me haces perder la cordura. -llevó su boca a mi otro pecho y cada vez que gemía sus orejas se levantaban para escucharme mejor, llevó su yemas a mi pezón libre y comenzó a mover sus dedos circularmente.

-Graaa-Graaay-sama -lo apreté más a mis pechos desde su nuca y acaricie suavemente su oreja, era lo que esperaba, era tan suave y peludita que podía gastar las horas acariciándolas.  
>-¡No! -se apartó de mí al sentir que le había tocado la oreja y me empujó para que me acostara en la mesa, me bajo rápidamente el pantalón de la pijama y destrozó mis bragas. Abrió mis piernas y paso su nariz por toda mi zona íntima. Olfateo absolutamente todo, pasaba su nariz por mis labios y me levantó un poco para olerme el an.. Bueno para olerme por todas partes, paso su lengua por alrededor de ese agujero -Aaaahh Gray-sama -que rico se sentía, el camino que hay entre la entrada a mi vagina y mi otro agujero lo recorrió varias veces haciéndome revolcar un poco, mi brazo se movió por instinto y boté el vaso del jugo al piso, no se distrajo por el ruido siguió haciendo su trabajo -¿si te meto los dedos por acá habrá algún problema? -sus dedos acariciaban alrededor de mi huequito y separó mis nalgas fuertemente para tener una mejor vista, ¡nunca lo había escuchado decir algo tan sucio! Pero debo confesar que ese comentario me llevo a mil -No lo haga -me obedeció dirigiendo su nariz a mi clítoris y empezó a moverse con tanta habilidad que me metí la servilleta de tela en la boca para no despertar a nadie. Paso su lengua circularmente y ya no podía aguantarme más, estaba llegando de una manera deliciosa y descarada, su mano viajo hasta mi pecho y lo estrujó tan fuerte como el orgasmo que llego en ese momento. Gray-sama estaba bebiendo mis líquidos y yo estaba tan feliz hasta que escuche una voz<p>

-¡Gray! ¡Juvia! -¡quería que me tragara la tierra!

-Mamá -Gray se levantó enseguida y yo me baje mi sostén y subí mis pantalones, busque mi camiseta y me la puse, ¡Que horrible situación! Estaba muy avergonzada, quería llorar. Eso era algo muy íntimo y que tu suegra te viera ¡Ay no! Podía sentir la sangre correr por toda mi cara y Gray-sama también estaba muy sonrojado.

-¡Me prometiste que no la tocarías! ¡Tú también Juvia! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa por sus cabezas!?

-Mamá Juvia está ovulando y no pude controlarme.

-¡Silver pudo controlarse casi dos años Gray! ¿¡No eres capaz de controlarte dos meses!?

-Mamá no sabes lo -¡Cállate! ¡Come ahora! Juvia dormirá en mi habitación hasta que deje de... No mejor una semana. ¡No la veras en una semana, no hablarás con ella, ni tendrán contacto físico y si no aprendes con eso la dejaré encerrada los dos meses enteros!.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! -Ya verás -me agarró muy fuerte de la muñeca, nunca la había visto tan enojada y me subió a rastras por las escaleras. Gray-sama se fue detrás de nosotras y me puso detrás de ella.

-¿Piensas desobedecer Gray? -Ese tono me dio miedo hasta a mí, estaba realmente asustada, Mika-san no era así, pero ambos habíamos roto nuestra promesa y eso debería tener un castigo.

-¡No mamá!, una semana es mucho tiempo.

-No, no lo es. Juvia no podrá salir de mi habitación. -le dio la espalda a Gray-sama y me volvió a coger de la muñeca llevándome a rastras, lo mire y él se había quedado quietó en las escaleras observando cómo me llevaban. Su cara mostraba confusión y no sabía porque me dolía el corazón, apenas hace algunos días creía que era un estúpido y le rogué al cielo para que no tuviera contacto físico conmigo, ahora me dolía que nos separaran y solo iba a ser unos cuantos días.

-Juvia lo siente -moví mis labios despacio para que me entendiera y el mordió su labio inferior, negó con su cabeza y volteamos a un pasillo donde ya no podía verlo. Me entró y cerró la puerta.

-Juvia lo siente mucho Mika-san -las lágrimas salieron solas de mis ojos y no podía verla a la cara, la había desilusionando -Juvia acepta su castigo -Mika-san apoyó su frente en la puerta y respiró profundo.

-Lo hago por su bien Juvia -su voz se había quebrado un poco. -Juvia lo sabe, por favor no se ponga así.

-Gray se enojará demasiado conmigo. ¿sabes? Jamás le había gritado de esa manera, ni con sus peores travesuras.

-Luego se le pasará, él la quiere mucho a usted y Juvia está segura que se lo agradecerá.

-Para Silver también era difícil controlarse, más cuando yo estaba ovulando, debí comprender más a Gray, yo era la que paraba a Silver y tu también tienes que detener a Gray.

-Sí Mika-san, ¿Sabe? Usted lo hace porque él es su hijo y no aguantaría que nada malo le pasará. Juvia esperará a que tenga 18, se lo jura.

-Está bien Juvia, debo confiar en ambos.

-Mika-san, ahora que recuerda Gray-sama dijo que no le gustaba el olor de las kaminekos cuando ovulaban. ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo si son infértiles?

-Los dioses querían castigarnos, claro nosotras aún hacemos todo el proceso normalmente, menstruamos y sentimos todos los dolores, los cólicos, los cambios de humor, ¡todo! Pero los espermatozoides jamás fecundarán el ovulo, es parte de la maldición.

-Juvia entiende Mika-san - por más que esa Ultear quisiera robarse a mi Gray-sama no le podría dar hijos. Escuche el auto de Natsu-san y me asome por la ventana, el peli rosado me saludo y yo hice lo mismo, luego vi salir a Gray-sama y algo dentro de mi dolió.

-Ponga atención en sus clases -toque el vidrio involuntariamente y quería darle un beso de despedida, asintió y se subió en el carro. Mika-san cumplió lo que dijo, me encerró en su habitación todo el día y solo abría cuando Aries-san me llevaba la comida, estaba terriblemente aburrida. Prendí la tele y así se pasó la mañana, cuándo escuche el auto me asome de nuevo a la ventana y salude a Gray-sama por medio del vidrio que nos separaba. No lo escuche en toda la tarde y en cada momento pensaba en él, pensaba además que esta semana encerrada sin él iba a ser una total desventaja para mí y que Ultear podía estar más tiempo con él. Tenía demasiada rabia pero no iba a permitir que pasara. Tome una hoja de papel y escribí. _"Gray-sama, perdone a Juvia por meterlo en problemas pero ella no tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para controlarlo, ni para controlarse ella misma, lo extraña mucho y espera que haya tenido un excelente día"._

-¡Aries-san! -grite muy duro para que todos me escucharán.

-¿Podría entregarle esto a Gray-sama? -le pase el papelito por debajo de la puerta y no sé me arrepentí, tal vez había sonado demasiado cursi pero ella ya se lo había llevado. Volví a encender el televisor y estaban dando muñequitos animados, no, leí en la tierra que a eso se le llamaba anime y era sobre un niño rubio que tenía un sueño y a cada rato hablaba de eso, total como no había nada más que ver me entretuve con eso, en realidad daba mucha risa, ese niño era muy estúpido y su amiga lo golpeaba sin compasión pero sin duda su otro compañero me recordaba un poco a Gray-sama, tenía el cabello negro y era muy serio, se parecían un poco.

-Muñeca tu comida -Mika-san entró y que bueno porque ya estaba hambrienta. Comí y seguí vendo la tele, siguieron con un programa en el que el protagonista tenía orejitas blancas parecidas a las de Gray-sama, el perro demonio no tenía idea cómo comportarse delante de una chica, pero ella decía una palabra y el automáticamente caía al suelo cómicamente, me gustó la historia. Mika-san entró unas horas después, se acomodó en la cama y estaba leyendo un libro pero yo aún seguía viendo la tele.

-Ya es hora de dormir Juvia -no me había dado cuenta la hora que era pero había estado viendo muchos capítulos sin notarlo.

-Si Mika-san -me aliste para dormir y me metí a la cama, antes de que apagara la luz habló -¿Piensas seguir ahí toda la noche? ¡Ya veté a dormir Gray! ¡Llevas más de dos horas en ese lugar! -me sorprendí, ni siquiera lo había sentido, me senté en la cama y puse mucha atención para escuchar mejor.

-Buenas noches Juvia -¡su voz!, no lo había escuchado en todo el día y ya me estaba muriendo.

-Buenas noches Gray-sama -vi que algo a travesó la ranura de la puerta y me levanté enseguida a ver que era. Era un pedazo de papel doblado y lo recogí en seguida con una sonrisa involuntaria mis labios. Recordé que estaba castigada y mire a Mika-san para ver su reacción, se estaba... ¿riendo?

-¡No puedo creer esto! -masculló y siguió riéndose ¿Estaba bien? Bueno no violábamos las condiciones que nos había puesto, ella dijo que no podíamos hablar o tener contacto físico así que con desesperación abrí el papelito y era su letra! Mi mundo se vino a abajo, quería estallar de felicidad!

-"_No tienes que pedirme perdón, soy un animal que no tiene control de sí mismo, es mi culpa y solo espero que mi mamá no te deje encerrada toda la semana porque tendría que desobedecerla y sacarte por la ventana. Hoy mi día fue un tanto aburrido pero lo mejor de todo fue que le pude restregar mi victoria a Natsu y le dije que tu jugabas mejor que él. Dice que quiere jugar en tu contra y que Lucy te manda muchos saludos. ¡Hueles endemoniadamente rico! Puedo sentir tu olor cuando paso por las escaleras y es lo único que me reanima. Debo confesar que extraño tu comida y bueno pasa una buena noche Juvia". _

-¿No vas a dormir Juvia? -me dijo aún riéndose y yo quería saltar encima de la cama, ya podía dormir tranquila o bueno no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando en él.

-Si señora -agarré el papelito en mi palma como mi mayor tesoro y volví a la cama. Escuche de nuevo una carcajada por parte de Mika-san y me sentí un poco incómoda.

-¿De qué se ríe Mika-san?

-Es que Gray... Jajaja... Nunca pensé que mi hijo pudiera hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto es lo más cursi que ha hecho Gray en la vida, siempre fue tan serio que esto hace que pierda su reputación de chico reservado y de "me importa muy poco lo que pienses" -me sonroje un poco y le sonreí a Mika-san no importaba si no le demostraba sus sentimientos a nadie, esto sinceramente había sido muy lindo. Nunca pensé que me devolvería el papelito pero tenía que pensar que le escribiría porque tenía que seguir en contacto con él, mientras tanto yo trate de cerrar los ojos cuando Mika-san apagó la luz y espere que se quedara dormida para escribir mi papel. Me levanté despacio y encendí una pequeña lamparita no quería que Mika-san me viera escribiendo. "Gray-sama como usted dijo fue pura suerte de principiante, Juvia cree que usted es el mejor jugando y que siempre le pateara el trasero a Natsu-san, solo espera que usted esté bien y ella está un tanto aburrida sin usted pero solo será una semana" Deje el papelito encima de la mesa, me metí en la cama como una ninja y me quede dormida al instante. Cuando desperté era muy tarde, eran las 11 am y busque mi papelito pero no estaba, todo el día estuve pensando en que pudo haber pasado con él. Lo más probable es que Mika-san me hubiera descubierto anoche y se lo hubiera dado a Gray-sama. Me sentí un poco incómoda o burno era normal ¿No? Al fin de cuentas él era mi kamineko y yo era su mujer. El día paso exactamente igual que el anterior y no escuche a Gray-sama en todo el día. A eso de las ocho de la noche escuche el carro llegar y no entendía porque Gray-sama había llegado tan tarde, sentía una extraña sensación en mi pecho.

¿Estaba enojada? El podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? Si estaba con esa gata lo haría pagar.

-Muñeca ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Mika-san

-¿Estas enojada? -mi voz debió haber sonado brusca pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

-No ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Por la expresión de tu rostro muñeca.

-¿Cuál? -me vi en el espejo y mi ceño estaba fruncido.

-Gray estaba en la fábrica no tienes porque estar enojada.

-¡Estaba con esa Ultear! ¡Por eso Juvia está enojada! -lleve mis manos a la boca, no pensé en lo que dije y Mika-san me miro con ternura y me abrazo como lo hacia mi madre.

-Linda no tienes porque sentir celos de ella, Gray está loco por ti.

-Es sólo por instinto, le gusta mi olor, Ultear estuvo toda su vida con Gray-sama, el puede estar enamorado de ella.

-Tranquila princesa ella es una buena amiga de él nada más.

-Voy a servirle la comida a Gray, ya vuelvo.

-Mika-san por favor no le diga nada a Gray-sama se lo suplicó.

-No te preocupes muñeca, sólo relájate y deja de preocuparte por cosas que no tienen importancia, tu periodo de ovulación ya está a punto de pasar y muy pronto lo podrás ver ¿te parece? -asentí emocionada y la abrace pero escuche un ruido en la puerta y varias hojas a travesar por debajo.

-Gray-sama -inconscientemente dije su nombre y recogí las hojas, eran 4 hojas y todas estaban llenas de dibujos. Era tipo historieta y en el primer cuadrito estaba el sentado en su pupitre con la mano en su mejilla y con un símbolo de bostezo, Natsu y Gajeel en los puestos vecinos lanzándose avioncitos y el profesor estaba dictando la clase, escrito en el cuadrito decía "hoy la clase estuvo endemoniadamente aburrida" y en la viñeta del profesor "a+bz-r=bla bla bla al cuadrado algo" me hizo sonreír esa no era ninguna fórmula ni siquiera le atino al primer pedazo.

En la segunda estaba jugando fútbol y definitivamente es un tramposo, se dibujo más guapo de lo que es. "Les pateamos el trasero a los estúpidos que nos desafiaron" -I am The champion. -decía en su viñeta.

"Almorcé con Gajeel y Natsu, hablamos de nuevo de que juegas mejor que el" en el dibujo estaban sentados comiendo en una hamburguesaria -Juvia es mejor que tu cabeza de flama acéptalo -decía en su viñeta.

"Ur me llamo, dijo que quería que revisara con ella unos ajustes de la fábrica" -Gray-sama y Ur-san estaban paseando por la fábrica y había dibujado unas mejoras que había planteado.  
>"Me encontré con Ultear y dijo que quiere trabajar contigo" -Juvia debe trabajar en este lugar, tiene vocación para estas cosas y para los números. -había dibujado perfectamente sus curvas y el fuego me hirvieron las mejillas.<p>

"Quiere pedirte perdón por lo que te dijo" -iré a pedirle perdón a Juvia fui grosera con ella -por acá que ni de aparezca, la sacaría de los pelos de gato que tiene.

"Estuve hablando con unas personas para preparar todo para el día de tu cumpleaños, quiero que ese día sea muy especial tanto para ti como para mi" me sonroje, ya sabía lo que pasaría ese día y aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar esa noche. -Sus dibujos terminaron con él dentro del carro, sombreados y a blanco y negro Gray-sama tenía mucho talento, ¿Cómo es que me emocionaba tanto por eso? Gray-sama sin dudarlo se estaba volviendo muy especial para mí.

-¿Viste? Gray jamás le haría eso a Ultear, ni siquiera me dibujo algo a mi cuando era niño, creo que me pondré celosa de ti.

-No por favor Mika-san -nos reímos juntas y ella salió para atender a Gray-sama, yo leí y releí su hermosa historieta contándome su día y escribí un papelito para que ella se lo pasará a Gray-sama. "Juvia no es tan buena como usted dibujando pero quiere decirle que lo extraña mucho y que le agradece mucho ese detalle tan hermoso, Juvia no quiere que se acerque a esa kamineko, no quiere tener que castigarlo. (Es broma Gray-sama o ¿no?) Gray-sama ponga cuidado en sus clases, si no lo hace le irá mal y ella no quiere que vuelva a repetir eso". Trate de dibujarnos juntos en el río pero obviamente no me quedo tan bien como a él. Le deje el papelito encima de la mesa y me dormí. El día siguiente me levante y trate de convencer a Mika-san para que me dejara salir, supuestamente ya no olía tanto pero aún estaba castigada y me dejo encerrada mientras se iba con su amiga Ur a dar un paseo y a comprar. A eso de las cinco de la tarde vi un carro llegar y cuando vi quien salió de él me desespere. Gray-sama salió y las dejo entrar, eran Ultear, Ur y Mika-san, por más que rogara para salir no me iban a dejar así que tome una decisión sin pensar en las consecuencias. Puse mi pierna totalmente recta y con un tubo que zafé de la cama me golpe la canilla fuertemente. No tuve que fingir nada, el grito de dolor fue mejor de lo que pude haber actuado, bote la barra de metal debajo de la cama y me tire al piso a revolcarme y llorar. Corrí el tapete con mi otro pie para fingir una caída y seguí llorando gritando su nombre.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho! -En menos de diez segundos escuche que golpeaban la puerta desesperadamente. -¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! ¿Qué te paso? ¡Abran la puerta maldita sea! -mi pierna dolía muchísimo, seguramente me había roto el hueso, se me fue la mano y las lagrimas solitas salían. golpeó un poco más la puerta y escuche la perilla girar. -¡Juvia! -Gray-sama se boto al piso y me tomo entre sus brazos. -¿Qué te paso?

-Ju...Juvia tropezó, duele Gray-sama -le señale mi pierna llorando y apenas la vio acaricio mi mejilla. -¡Todo va a estar bien tranquila! ¡Aries llama al doctor! -Aries asintió y salió de la habitación, Mika-san me veía preocupada y Ultear me vio por encima del hombro.

-Qué extraño ¿no? que tonta para caerse y fracturarse en una habitación -vi en sus ojos que no me creía una sola palabra de lo que decía pero lo que más me importaba es que Gray me creyera.

-¡Cállate Ultear no es momento para que empieces!

-Juvia se pegó con el filo de la pata de la cama. Ella tropezó con la alfombra, no se dio cuenta de nada -si esa kamineko tenía cara de gata callejera yo tenía cara de ángel que no rompía un plato, aproveche esa virtud que mi madre me regalo y con mi cara de tristeza trate de convencer a Gray-sama y a los demás de que todo lo que había pasado era un accidente.

-Tranquila ven -Gray-sama estaba realmente preocupado, lo veía en su rostro, yo no quería que se inquietara por mí pero iba a aprovechar esa atención para demostrarle que él era mío y que no iba a dejar que si quiera pensara en acercársele.

-Juvia estaba muy asustada, Juvia pensó que nadie la iba a escuchar -dije casi ahogada por el llanto y él me abrazó más fuerte, la cara de Ultear nunca la iba a olvidar, quería asesinarme en ese instante y yo solo le di más celos abrazándolo y resguardándome en su pecho.

-Ven te voy a alzar -me separo después de algunos segundos y me alzo para ponerme encima de la cama, el doctor no tardo en llegar y me reviso la pierna. Me hizo una especie de curación y al ponerme el hueso en su lugar casi se me va toda la vida, me enyesó la pierna y me dijo que tenía que guardar reposo. Gray-sama le agradeció al doctor y bajo para acompañarlo, Mika-san se fue a traerme agua de sabor con Ur y me dejaron sola con Ultear.

-¿Crees que te creí el numerito que hiciste? tienes valor para romperte una pierna solo para que Gray no esté conmigo, mosquita muerta humana ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A qué Gray se dé cuenta que soy la única para él?

-Gray-sama solo ama a Juvia y usted le tiene envidia, déjela en paz, consígase una vida.

-Mi vida es Gray y tu solo eres un estorbo en ella. Un estorbo que no tardará de existir.

-¡Gray-sama! -grite, no quería estar más a solas con esa kamineko.

-¿Qué pasa Juvia? ¿te duele? -fue tan atento que sonreí por inercia.

-No duele Gray-sama, Juvia quiere que este con ella.

-Sí -se quitó los zapatos y se iba a subir en la cama para hacerme compañía -Vamos a ver quién gana -leí en sus labios y se despidió de Gray-sama, segunda batalla ganada por mi y Gray-sama me acercó a él para que me acostara en su pecho, encendió el televisor y vimos juntos una película. Mika-san me quitó nos quito el castigo esa noche y después de que se terminaran unas dos películas más Gray-sama me cargo hasta nuestra habitación.

-Dormimos juntos toda la noche y cuando desperté mi blusa de pijama estaba arriba y me estaba acariciando los pechos los cuales no estaban cubiertos por mi sostén. ¿Cómo me subió la blusa y me quitó el sostén sin que yo me diera cuenta? -Gray-sama si Mika-san los ve la va a volver a castigar.

-¡SSShhh! Sí no gritas ni gimes no se dará cuenta.

-Gray-sama, Juvia le prometió a Mika-san que no se tocarían hasta que no tuviera la edad.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe en estos días -empezó a mamar mis pechos y yo deje que lo hiciera, no quería romper mi promesa con Mika-san pero me deje llevar de nuevo. Baje sus pantalón de la pijama y tenía su erección matutina, me mordió y siguió haciendo su trabajo, le encantaba chuparme los senos y a mí me encantaba que lo hiciera. Lo bese despacio y enseguida me metí su erección a la boca para complacerlo hasta que se vino derramando todos sus líquidos deliciosos. Me regalo una sonrisa llena de placer y me devolvió el favor teniendo especial cuidado con mi pierna, cada vez que lo hacía mejoraba notablemente. No permitió que gimiera, me metió algo en la boca para que no se escucharan mis sonidos y ayudando a su lengua sus dedos jugaron con mi clítoris ya erecto. Me moje completamente y como un animal se tomo todo lo que salió de mi de nuevo.

-No quiero que te esfuerces, quiero que te recuperes rápido -asentí y Gray-sama se levantó y se fue a bañarse, se fue mientras yo me había quedado dormida y al llegar tuve necesidad de preguntarle por su guitarra.

-¿A eso? no soy tan bueno Juvia.

-Juvia cree que sí ¿Podría mostrarle?

-Tsk... -tomo la guitarra y su voz no sonaba mal, trague entero y es que me parecía demasiado lindo, es verdad, Gray-sama me atraía físicamente pero eso rebosaba los limites que podía aguantar.

-¿Y bien?

-Usted es perfecto Gray-sama.

-No es para tanto Juvia.

-Claro que sí. ¿Recuerda que le dijo a Juvia que quería aprender ingles? Juvia le enseñara por medio de canciones y así lo escuchará cantar y tocar la guitarra. -encendí el radio y estaba sonando I don't want to miss a thing de Aerosmith y esa canción era perfecta.

_Lying close to you (Recostada cerca de ti)_

_Feeling your heart beating (sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón,)_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming (y me pregunto qué estarás soñando,)_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing (me pregunto si es a mí a quien estás viendo,)_

_Then I kiss your eyes and (entonces beso tus ojos y)_

_Thank God we're together (doy gracias a Dios porque estamos juntos.)_

_And I just wanna stay with you (Y solo quiero estar contigo,)_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever (en este momento, para siempre, para siempre y siempre) _

Al traducirle la canción se sonrojó, pero es como si hubiera aparecido en el momento perfecto, quería decirle lo que él ahora significaba para mí y esa canción habló por mí.

-Pero según el contexto se puede traducir la canción, como Juvia era la que la estaba cantando le puso le género femenino pero cuando usted la cante le pondrá el género masculino es una ventaja del ingles ya que no tiene que poner terminación en las palabras para decirlo de hombre o mujer. ¿Entiende? -Él asintió y yo sonreí, el tiempo paso volando entre bandas como los Guns N' Roses, Blink 182, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith y demás. Cada día él sabía más ingles y nuestra relación se fortalecía más y más, Ultear ni siquiera aparecía en nuestras vidas y con Natsu y Lucy nos divertíamos bastante. Mi pierna sanó bastante rápido y sin desearlo estábamos a un día de mi cumpleaños. Lucy me llevo a comprar cosas no muy decentes.

-Vamos Juv a ellos les encantan estos tipos de disfraces.

-¿Cómo quieres que Juvia actué? a Juvia le da mucha vergüenza usar esto

-Vamos al final de cuentas no lo tendrás puesto más de cinco minutos, además mira que lindas te quedan estas orejitas. Llévalo y solo espera el momento adecuado para usarlo -Lucy me obligo a comprarlo y gastamos una fortuna en mucha ropa interior, según ella la iba a necesitar y desde mañana "tenía que combinar" tenía que sorprenderlo para que no se aburriera y bueno si a él le gustaban lo haría por Gray-sama. No quería decaerme pensé que todo era mentira de ella, ese día Ultear había llegado a la casa, sabía que estaba completamente sola y me dijo cosas que pensé que no eran verdad.

-Solo está esperando follar contigo para luego poder entregarse a mí y complacerme en todo estúpida.

-¿De qué habla Ultear?

-Sí, con la única que puede tener sexo por primera vez es contigo, pero luego podrá meterse y hacerle el amor a quien quiera y me hará gritar de placer.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que Gray-sama hará eso con usted?

-Vamos tontica, el me confesó que yo le gustaba y que le atraía a tal punto de querer meterme en la cama.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Gray-sama ama a Juvia!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? espera no me digas que te llevo a ese famoso puente y te dijo que ese era su lugar secreto y que nadie sabía al respecto, o espera ¿Crees que te ama porque te hizo una pintura? a mí también me retrato y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, solo está contigo por obligación, tu eres la que le dará un hijo y solo te usan para eso. ¿Por qué crees que te trajeron de la tierra? solo eres un objeto sexual estúpida, dime ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que te ama? no te ama, lo que haces putica es calentarlo y ya.

-¡No es verdad!

-Si no me crees pregúntale a Gray personalmente, el no te dirá mentiras -después de decirme eso Ultear se fue y ese día había estado terriblemente, mi felicidad se había ido y solo quería llorar. Llegamos a la casa totalmente cansadas Ultear estaba en el sofá riéndose a carcajadas con mi Gray-sama, la salude secamente y Gray-sama no hizo un gran alboroto al ver que ya estaba en casa, se dedico a seguir hablando con esa gata y tras del hecho me pidió que les trajera unas bebidas. Estaba totalmente enojada, subí mi ropa y la deje en la habitación y luego fui a la cocina para llevarles su dichoso te. Lucy se quedó en la sala de juegos esperándome pues íbamos a hablar de algunas técnicas para ese momento. Aliste la bandeja y antes de llegar a la sala escuche su conversación.

-Es muy rara no crees, hablar en tercera persona ¿Qué tipa haría eso?

-Sí Juvia a veces es un poco infantil y molesta -Me rompió el corazón oírlo decir eso -¿Puedes creer que le tenía miedo a los exceed? -Una carcajada salió de ambos y agarre fuertemente la charola.

-Es demasiado anormal Gray, no sé porque la escogiste.

-Yo tampoco sé pero... -No aguante más entre muy enojada y tire la charola desde arriba, fue un milagro que no se quebrara la porcelana -¡Acá están sus bebidas!

-¿Qué no te enseñaron a poner bien las bandejas humana? ¡Mal educada!.

-A Juvia le enseñaron muchas cosas que usted ignora kamineko -estaba a punto de quebrarme, Gray-sama me veía muy sorprendido.

-¡Permiso! -salí corriendo y escuche una carcajada por parte de Ultear.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Gray-sama me agarró de la muñeca y me detuvo.

-¿Aún lo pregunta? ya dejo bien claro lo que piensa de Juvia.

-Solo le estaba hablando de ti, ¿Por qué te pones así? -no sé en qué momento mi mano se estrello con su mejilla -Usted se estaba burlando de Juvia -me solté y salí corriendo a la habitación que "era para mí y que jamás use" al tratar de cerrar él entró y trato de hablar conmigo.

-Juvia no lo quiere ver ¡Váyase!

-Tranquilízate ¡Escúchame!

-Entonces si es verdad ¡Usted le dijo a ella que la amaba! -se quedó callado y supe entonces que era verdad, me volví loca cogí lo primero que encontré y quebré el espejo de la pared, completamente histérica rompí el segundo espejo y él me detuvo.

-Eso fue antes de conocerte, ella me obligo a decirlo.

-!Todo esto es una mentira! ¡Usted es una mentira! ¡Juvia solo es su juguete sexual! ¡No existe el amor! ¡Nunca debieron separarla de sus padres para esto!

-Cálmate, mírame -me zafe y comencé a llorar -¡Mentiroso! entonces también le hizo una pintura a ella y esa perra tenía razón, Juvia no es nadie en su vida, solo alguien que le dará un hijo. ¿Por qué putas no le dijo lo que sentía por esa zorra?

-Juvia cálmate y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

-¡Lárguese! ¡Juvia no merece esto! ¡Juvia no merece que usted la engañe de esta manera! -mi voz se hizo pedazos y lo empuje para que se fuera, él puso las manos en su cuello y respiró profundo -Mañana hablaremos cuando estés más calmada.

-Juvia no quiere hablar con usted -Gray-sama cerró la puerta y me metí debajo de las cobijas a llorar como una estúpida toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta acá capitulo, Juvia está por cumplir los 18 años y Gray se fue de lengui largo, tenía que poner algo de drama ¿no? jajajaja pero bueno ya casi se cumple el tiempo y veremos que hará ese sexy kamineko para volver a estar bien con su linda princesa. Acá respondiendo brevemente porque no tengo mucho tiempo sus sexys reviews:<strong>

**Saroninas:** Awwww me encanta quitarte el sueño, es como oh por Dios me encanta que hayas sacrificado tu preciado sueño para leerlo, te quiero y espero que te haya gustado el cap. abrazo psicológico.

**Yamii Nara: **Jajajaja todos sacamos los mega poderes sin tener idea de cómo lo hicimos, es verdad Ultear es una perra y Juvia puede ponerla en su lugar cuando quiera pero ahora se dejo llevar de sus pensamientos locos y no escucho lo que Gray quería decirle. Gracias por tu sexy review y espero que te haya encantado el cap.

**Lala. tempestad:** Perdóname tengo millones de cosas que hacer, trato de publicar lo más rápido posible y bueno si Juvia es mega divina e inteligente, ayuda a Gray en todo lo que puede pero a veces Gray es un idiota. No puedo adelantarte el final aún no se sabe qué pasará con Gray y su enfermedad. Ya no sientas ese vació acabe de publicar. Te quiero bye.

**Angela-Li Raul-Marvell****: **Si Ang es gata jajaja pero bueno ahora Juvia la trato de lo peor y se volvió toda una miércoles vamos a ver como se vuelve a ganar el kokoro de Juvia, los quiero chicos y amo los pandas 3

**Serena Sailor Moon****:** Actualice lo más rápido que pude, Juvia puede hacer de todo, es hermosa e inteligente, espero que este cap también te haya encantado, te mando un mega abrazo y un beso gigante psicologico. bye

**Juviadelasoledad****: **O sea ¿Viste lo que paso en el manga? o sea Gray-sama no pudo haber muerto, no por segunda vez ahora dirán que es el Krillin de FT pero bueno ahora a esperar una larga semana. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mando todas las buenas energías del mundo con un mega abrazo psicológico.

**Sicaru-chan****: **Jajaja ya casi cumplen años no te preocupes ahora la duda existencial es como hará para hacerlo si están peleaditos, pero bueno alista mucho papel higiénico porque el otro cap es sexo salvaje entre esos dos. Bye!

**Chachos:** Bueno creo que ya conteste tu review, ya me uní al lado oscuro chicas, luego hablamos :3

**Oni No Ao:** Ya hemos hablado de esto jajaja desventajas de no actualizar rápido, solo te mando un besote y abrazo psicológico.

**viry3fick****: **Holis jajaja Juvia es perfecta en todos sus sentidos exactamente como tu dices Woman Power así como el Nakama Power funciona en el anime y en el manga el WP le funciona a Juvia en todo, ella es la adecuada para Gray y Gray es pendejo a veces. Te quiero mega saludo y abrazote psicológico

**Anonimous: **Jajajaja se lo que se siente gritar de la emoción y que todos se queden mirandote, me alegra que te emociones por mi fic o sea eso me encanta y me hace lagrimear un poco, espero que te hayas emocionado igual con este cap y que no me odies porque se pelearon. Te quiero bye.

Lushca: Ya no falta nada para que cumpla los 18 pero Gray la recago y tendra que hacer algo si quiere que Juvia le dé su virginidad. Ultear es una super bitch y si Lyon es demasiado lindo para hacer esas cosas horribles. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te mando un saludote grandote.

**Yamii 3: **Los necesitaras para el próximo cap, xD no tardare en actualizar ya casi salgo a vacaciones y tendre más tiempo para escribir, te mando un saludo y abrazo psicológico.


	7. Orejitas suaves

**Hola hermosuras! les traigo 7000 casi 8000k de puro Mmm... no sé cómo decirlo ¿Cursilería? bueno de cosas kawaiis y de un pequeño lemmon. Si no tienen la edad no lean ya están advertidos. Los quiero. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>-¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! -me levanté después de recordar sus palabras "a veces es un poco infantil y molesta" escuche sus carcajadas en mi cabeza y lancé otra cosa contra el tercer espejo.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre Juvia? -escuché una voz tierna que casi me hace morir de un paro cardíaco. Cuando volteé a ver encima de la cama estaba sentada una jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos color verde. Parecía un ángel, era muy hermosa y tenía alitas en su cabeza.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe su nombre? ¿Cómo entró?

-Soy Mavis.

-¿Mavis? ¿Está soñando? -se rió con ternura -No princesa, soy la diosa Mavis.

-¿Que hace acá?

-Juvia no eres la primera mujer que tiene algún pleito con su esposo. Sólo es un malentendido.

-Pero Gray-sama debe ser el único kamineko que ama a otra.

-Gray no ama a otra, el te ama a ti, tu eres su otro lado del hilo rojo.

-Juvia sabe que eso es mentira, son solo cuentos de hadas, el hilo rojo es un cuento inventado por ustedes para esconder que son unos criminales por alejarlas de su familia, encerrarlas y venderlas como prostitutas.

-Juvia no estás pensando en lo que estás diciendo, tu amas a Gray y el te ama a ti.

-El solo la quiere para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y Juvia lo odia por que por él la alejaron de la tierra y de sus padres.

-Ven sabes que no lo odias -Mavis me abrazó y yo estaba muy enojada, no me reconocía, jamás en la vida había sentido eso antes ¿estaba celosa? No, estaba loca porque él no me amaba.

-Juvia si lo odia -la empuje y me subí encima de la cama para seguir llorando.

-En algunos años creo que cambiaras de parecer y nos volveremos a ver -se desapareció y yo me quede dormida, mis ojos me pesaban por haber llorado tanto, fui muy grosera con esa diosa pero por culpa de ella yo me encontraba en ese lugar. Se me ocurrió una brillante idea mientras reflexionaba, podría saber que pensaba Gray-sama de lo que había pasado y según eso podía hacer mi siguiente jugada.

Limpie y camufle el olor de una pequeña grabadora y baje antes de que se despertaran, la coloque escondida cerca del mesón de la cocina y fui directo a la habitación de Mika-san.

-Mika-san ¿podría hacerle el desayuno a Gray-sama?

-Sí muñeca, Aries me contó lo que paso, yo me encontraba en el jardín con Ur ¿Podrías decirme que ocurrió en realidad? -Le conté absolutamente todo a Mika-san sin omitir ningún detalle, de nuevo mi voz se quebró y unas lágrimas rebeldes se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

-Gray no quiso decir eso, estoy segura.

-No Mika-san por favor no lo defienda. Juvia no quiere viajar a ningún lado, quiere estar en su habitación -se supone que el día de mi cumpleaños íbamos a ir a la casa de playa de Gray-sama para "celebrarlo" y ahora odiaba tener 18.

-Le diré a Gray sobre tu decisión.

-Gracias Mika-san.

-De nada y ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -me abrazó pero yo no correspondí a su abrazo ¿feliz cumpleaños? Ese día iba a ser uno de los más terribles que tuviera pero sobre todas las cosas iba a evitar que Gray-sama me tocara, no permitiría que me hiciera suya porque podía relacionarse con Ultear después de haberme desvirgado y así me costara lo que me costara no íbamos a tener relaciones. Mire a Mika-san con rabia y ella sólo se quedo callada y observo mientras me iba. Aunque Gray-sama fuera su hijo ella sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando, sabía el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Me encerré nuevamente en mi habitación y espere que algo pasará y ese algo llego a tocar a mi puerta antes de lo que me esperaba.

-Juvia, necesito hablar contigo, abre la puerta. -no respondí nada, solo deje que siguiera tocando y hablando, haría como si él no estuviera.

-¡Juvia! Hay muchas cosas que debes saber, respóndeme -Seguí callada, aún no me sentía preparada para hablar con él. Tenía miedo, miedo que el aceptara que amaba a Ultear.

-Mi madre me dijo que no querías viajar, no te obligare, si no quieres no viajáremos pero necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Abre maldición! -Lo escuche enojado pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer no lo haría.  
>-¡Juvia no tiene nada que hablar con usted! Ya le dejo muy claras las cosas anoche.<p>

-No es lo que piensas, ven aclaremos las cosas. -No pronuncié palabra desde ese momento. Me escondí en mis cobijas y el carro de Natsu había llegado para que se fuera con él a la universidad.

-Juvia no iré a la universidad, me quedare todo el día si es necesario esperando que abras la puerta.

-Juvia no le va a abrir mejor váyase.

-Te traje el desayuno, ábreme.

-Juvia no quiere.

-Por Mavis Juvia, deja de ser tan terca y ábreme -encendí el equipo y le subí a la música al nivel que ya no pudiera escucharlo. Disimuladamente vi cuando se fue en el carro con Natsu y apague de nuevo el equipo, abrí la puerta y lleve el desayuno a la cocina, no quería comer nada.

-El desayuno lo hizo Gray para ti muñeca -¿Gray-sama cocinando? Eso si era algo nuevo definitivamente, tenía buena pinta y el gruñido en mi estómago me ordenaba que lo probara.

-No quiere gracias.

-¡Deja que él hable contigo! Lo peor que puedes hacer es no saber su versión.

-Juvia no quiere saber mentiras, es más se pregunta si puede volver a la tierra.

-¿Volver a la tierra?

-Sí, No quiere ser una chosen one, no quiere estar en este lugar. No quiere ser una estúpida a la que la engañan con otra.

-Muñeca los celos nos hacen decir cualquier cosa, estas enamorada de Gray ¿no es así?

-No, Juvia no lo ama -salí corriendo.

-No actúes como una niña Juvia, afronta las cosas -sin que se diera cuenta tome la grabadora en mis manos y me encerré de nuevo. La devolví y puse especial cuidado, escuche los pasos de alguien y escuche la voz de Gray-sama.

-¡Mamá espera! Yo quiero hacerle el desayuno a Juvia, es su cumpleaños.

-Pero no sabes cocinar Gray -esa parte no se escucho bien así que acerque más la grabadora para escuchar mejor sus voces.

No importa, sólo quiero darle un presenté en la mañana y ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Claro que sí pero ¿Que sucedió? Juvia me contó unas cosas pero siempre es mejor escuchar las dos versiones de la situación.

-No se mamá, lo que dije jamás lo dije con malas intenciones, Juvia pensó que me estaba burlando de ella, es más ella le contó a Lucy y a Natsu sobre lo que había pasado con los Exceeds y todos nos reímos normalmente. Ese día estaba feliz no sé porque ayer se enojó tanto conmigo.

-Es diferente que ella le cuente a sus amigos lo que paso a que tu le cuentes a Ultear. Juvia y Ultear no se llevan para nada bien, además dijo que la habías llamado molesta e infantil y que Ultear le había dicho anormal, y  
>que ni siquiera te inmutaste para defenderla y luego dijiste que no sabías porque la habías escogido. Claramente Juvia se sintió mal, es como si le hubieras dicho que te arrepentías de haberla escogido.<p>

-Claro que no me arrepiento de haberla escogido, en realidad si dije que no sabía porque la había escogido y es verdad mamá, mi instinto, su cabello fue algo que no planee, tu sabes que no iba a escoger a nadie, yo te lo dije ¡no iba a escoger a ninguna chosen one! no estaba preparado para esto pero apenas la olí sentí que tenía que protegerla, que tenía que salvarla, no sé porque sentí eso pero ella era lo único que veía en ese momento, me pareció muy hermosa, muy frágil y tu sabes que su forma de hablar es infantil y me parece molesta porque yo no tenía a nadie que me acompañara a cada momento, no es molesto mamá es algo... ¡Ah!... No sé cómo decirlo.

-Te gusta su presencia Gray, es eso. Ya no eres solo tú, ahora la tienes a ella y son una pareja en eso consiste conseguir a la persona destinada para ti que te acostumbres tanto a su presencia que ya es difícil hacer las cosas solo.

-Ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche, la extrañe mamá, sentí mucho frío sin ella.

-Ven Gray -en ese momento creo que lo abrazo porque se quedaron callados -No sé de donde saco que yo le había pintado algo a Ultear, ¡es mentira! a ella es la única que le he hecho algo así y dijo que yo le había dicho que la amaba, eso solo fue un reto, Natsu me obligó a decirle que ella me gustaba, eso paso hace años. ¡Sólo fue una jugarreta de niños!. No la amo solo la veo como una amiga. Juvia se puso como loca anoche, hasta me golpeó. Nunca había tenido un problema con ella y me dolió ver su reacción es como si no confiara en mi, Juvia es tierna y no la reconocí anoche.

-Entiéndela Gray, tu eres ahora todo para ella, a Juvia la separaron de sus padres a los siete años, la encerraron y la obligaron a comportarse como ellos querían que fuera. Es una chica insegura, Ultear estuvo toda la vida contigo y ella se siente en desventaja.

-No tiene porque sentir celos, Juvia es mi mujer.

-Yo era la mujer de Silver y me sentía celosa de cualquier kamineko que se le acercaba.

-Es mentira mamá yo no te veía reclamarle nada a mi padre.

-Gray nuestros problemas no te interesaban. Cuando tengas un hijo con Juvia no pelearán delate de él y yo casi siempre andaba enojada con Silver, su personalidad y su físico atraían muchas kaminekos, aunque él me decía que yo era la única en su vida es inevitable sentir celos y he escuchado que los celos de los humanos son peores que los nuestros y ten en cuenta lo posesivos que somos nosotros los kaminekos.

-No sé qué hacer mamá para que me perdone, nunca había tenido que tratar con chicas. ¡Esto es complicado!

-Ella solo está enojada, ya luego caerá en cuenta y hablará tranquilamente contigo.

-¿¡Por qué putas tenía que hablar!? ¡Maldita sea!, si me hubiera quedado callado, ella no estaría brava conmigo.

-Gray las parejas tienen problemas y peleas de vez en cuando, es natural y bueno ella me dijo que no quería viajar contigo.

-La entiendo, no la voy a obligar, sólo quiero que me escuche.

-Ella no es altanera, se que te va a escuchar. Empecemos con el desayuno o se te hará tarde, toma rompe este huevo.

-¡Mierda!

-Con delicadeza Gray, límpiate -escuche la llave girar y el agua caer, lo intento de nuevo.

-Bien Gray, toma otro y trata que esta vez la cascara no caiga en el plato -escuché el sonido del huevo pegando contra la pared -Bien Gray, toma ahora revuélvelos. -¿Así mamá? -Sí Gray... Listo toma exprime estas naranjas y pon la leche a hervir, yo te ayudare para que no se te quemen los huevos.

-Cocinar es difícil mamá, no sé como lo hacen Juvia y tu.

-No es difícil solo es cuestión de práctica.

-Listo apaga el fogón, échale el cereal y llévaselo.

-Espera voy a buscar una rosa al jardín -Escuche los pasos de Gray, saliendo de la cocina e imagino que ese tiempo en el que no escuche voces era cuando vino a golpear a mi puerta. Después de unos minutos su madre le preguntó qué había pasado.

-No me abrió mamá, no sé qué hacer para disculparme.

-Solo deja que se calme y habla con ella. Ve a tu universidad.

-Adiós mamá.

-Adiós Gray y no olvides poner cuidado.

-Sí -Me sentía culpable pero era él el que me había hecho llorar. No quería estar lejos de él ¿A quién engañaba? Lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, quería besarlo y agradecerle por el desayuno. Aún tenía miedo por Ultear pero le dijo a su madre que sólo la veía como una amiga pero aún estaba enojada, no podía estar bien de un momento para otro sabiendo que él ni siquiera me había hablado, así tenía que fingir o de lo contrario descubrirían lo que había hecho con la grabadora. Abrí la puerta y baje, quería que mi desayuno siguiera ahí, quería probar lo que Gray-sama había hecho.

-Juvia, me asustaste -Mika-san estaba en la cocina lavando los platos y estaba hablando con Aries.

-Perdón no era la intención de Juvia asustarla y tampoco hablarle de esa manera, tampoco quería despreciar la comida ¿Aún está servida?

-No te preocupes muñeca, no tienes porque pedirme perdón, estabas muy enojada.

-Juvia estaba enojada con Gray-sama y con Ultear no tenía porque hablarle mal a usted.

-Ven muñeca no hay nada que perdonar pero quisiera que escucharás a Gray ¿podrías? -yo ya había escuchado todo lo que Gray-sama tenía para decirme y se me había desgarrado un poco el corazón por tratarlo de esa manera y no dejar que él hablará, tenía que tener más confianza en él, Gray-sama nunca me había hecho nada malo, en cambio cada vez que sus labios estaban en mi cuerpo me sentía en el cielo.

-Juvia tratará de escucharlo -Mika-san me sonrió y me entregó la rosa azul que Gray-sama había cortado del jardín.

-La corto para ti -acerque la rosa a mi nariz y olía delicioso pero era porque él me la había regalado.

-Azul como su cabello dijo el muchacho -intervino Aries

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, esta mañana yo estaba afuera en el jardín arreglando las cosas que se habían desordenado porque Ur y Mika estuvieron allá anoche y él no sabía qué color regalarte y se decidió por la rosa azul diciendo esa frase -me sonroje y no quería estar más peleada con él, nuestro viaje quería hacerlo y quería ir a la playa para que la marca de mis muñecas se volvieran negra finalmente.

-¡Caliéntale el desayuno a Juvia! -Aries asintió y me calentó el desayuno -Cogí la escoba para limpiar el desastre de vidrios rotos que había en toda la habitación y saque unos guantes para agarrarlos y no cortarme.

-¡Maldita Ultear! -pensé, le había dado lo que quería, me puse a pelear con él en frente de ella y antes de mi cumpleaños, lógicamente no quería que pasara lo que tenía que pasar esa noche y fui muy tonta al creer en sus palabras, evidentemente había manipulado todo para que yo escuchara mal las cosas y me enojara con él. Fui una tonta y deje a Lucy esperando en la sala de juegos, la había olvidado por completo. Aries me sirvió la comida y tome mucho aire antes de probar su comida. Era un cereal ¿Qué podía salir mal? Me lleve la cuchara a la boca y probé, le había quedado rico y lamentaba que no viera mi reacción al comer algo que había hecho para mí.

-Gracias por la comida -me levanté e iba a lavar los platos pero Mika-san me detuvo. -Es tu cumpleaños, ve y ayuda a Aries con los vidrios ¿Si? Y ten mucho cuidado -asentí, subí y cuando Aries estaba quitando los vidrios vi algo en la pared, algo que no me había dado cuenta que estaba.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto? Aaahh es algo que el niño Gray pintó en todas las paredes de la casa recién llegados a este lugar, lo hizo porque sus abuelos nos visitarían y ellos apenas lo vieron trataron de ocultarlo, pusieron vidrios en todas las paredes de las habitaciones para reprimir el artista que llevaba Gray-san adentro.

-Juvia entiende ¿la ayudaría a quitar todos los vidrios?

-Si eso es lo que quiere señorita -me ayudo a quitar los espejos y era una pintura preciosa, estaban sus padres vendiendo cuadros en la plaza, estaban abrazados y él estaba recibiendo el dinero por los cuadros vendidos. En la otra pared estaban sentados en el pasto frente al rio y estaban de espaldas pero al lado de Silver-san estaba sentada una joven de cabellos azules.

-¿Quién es la muchacha que está sentada al lado de Silver-san? -pensé que era una tía o una hermana de Silver-san.

-Es usted señorita y él no es Silver-san es Gray-san.

-¿Juvia? ¿Gray-sama?¿De qué habla Aries-san? Esto lo Pinto Gray-sama hace años.

-Bueno mira, Gray-san cuando tenía siete años frecuentemente soñaba con una niña de cabellos azules. Le decía a su padre que no sabía porque soñaba con esa niña que lloraba muy atacada y Silver-sama la única explicación que le dio fue que ya habían encontrado a su chosen one y que el vínculo se había establecido, por eso sentía que tu lo necesitabas.

_-¿Ella va a ser mi mujer? _

_-Si es ella y la tienes que cuidar mucho_ -su padre le contestó y desde entonces sabía que ella tendría el cabello azul y no se equivocó -me parecía mentira pero a los siete años había llorado mucho cuando me separaron de mis padres. Necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado ¿Sería posible que me comunicara por medio de sueños con él? Cuando tenía doce años hubo una época donde me sentía deprimida y ya me había acostumbrado a vivir en la escuela, no entendía porque estaba triste pero ahora que lo pensaba puede que en esa época Gray-sama hubiera perdido a Silver-san y me necesitaba. Era algo imposible pero un tanto creíble.

-Y Natsu-san a cada rato decía que su mujer era rubia y que Gray-san tenía que morir de la envidia. Gray-san le dijo que le importaba una mierda porque sabía que su mujer iba a ser más hermosa y bueno peleaban como niños por cosas sin sentido -Suspiré profundamente y lo hacía por él, porque cada vez me enamoraba más de Gray-sama.

-En su cuarto hay otra pintura, ¿Quiere verla señorita? -me emocione y entre directamente a su cuarto, mientras Aries-san sacaba los espejos yo tendía la cama y la pintura que vi era casi una réplica a la que yo tenía guardada como mi mayor tesoro, mis alas se veían más grandes en esa pintura. ¡Es imposible! El no pudo haber sabido cómo era yo. Me habá quedado como estatua viendo la pintura y escuche a lo lejos la voz de Aries-san -Señorita, alístese yo la voy a ayudar. Mire -saco el vestido que Gray-sama me había comprado especialmente para ese día y me dio unos exfoliantes para que mi piel estuviera más suave de lo normal. Me entré a bañar y sentía una presión horrible en mi estómago, estaba nerviosa y aunque él conocía todo mi cuerpo y yo conocía el de él no dejaba de sentirme aterrada. Mi piernas estaban depiladas y deje unos cuantos vellos azules en mi zona íntima como le gustaba a Gray-sama. Me pare enfrente del espejo y detallé mi cuerpo milímetro por milímetro. Ya estaba lista para estar con él. Vi mis muñecas y leí el "Gray Fullbuster" con orgullo. Me puse la ropa interior atrevida y de arandelas que él con un sonrojo en sus mejillas me había acompañado a comprar y me puse el vestido que era sencillo pero se me vía muy bien. Aries-san entró cuando termine de cambiarme y me cepilló el cabello. -Le voy a alisar el cabello, se le verá hermoso -asentí y duro más de una hora planchándome mi cabello azul. El cabello me quedo a la altura de la cola y se me veía muy lindo. Mika-san entró y me delineó los ojos para que se me vieran más profundos y puso algo de escarcha en mis párpados. Después de esa noche ya sería toda una mujer y todo lo que iba a pasar se quedaría guardado en mi mente para siempre.

-Hermosa -fueron las palabras de ambas al ver cómo me veía, lucia mejor que la noche que llegue a la casa y trague fuerte al verme al espejo.

-¡Llego Gray! Nosotras vamos a salir de la casa muñeca, quiero que hablen con total libertad. -Mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo al verlas salir y yo regrese a la habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a golpear a mi puerta.

-¡Juvia! ¡Déjame explicarte todo! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡No resisto pelear contigo! -tenía que hacerme la difícil, tenía que hacerle entender lo que pasaría si me engañaba con Ultear. Al no oír mi voz se fue y mire su pintura de nuevo y unos segundos después escuché su guitarra y trate de controlarme, iba a morir en ese instante

_I'm gonna love you when the time is bright (Voy a amarte cuando el tiempo sea brillante)_

_Keep thinking of you...everyday and everynight (Pensando en ti todos los días y todas las noches)_

_To think you somewhere in this world..and someday i 'll make you my life (pensándote en algún lugar de este mundo y algún día te haré mi vida)_

_So everyday we 're not together...i hope u know that you be alright (pues cuando no estamos juntos espero que estés bien)_

_Cuz I, I'm gonna make u feel (Porque te haré sentir)_

_Like your the only girl in the world (Como la única chica en el mundo)_

_Like your the only one that i 'll ever love (Como la única a la que amaré)_

_Like your the only one who know my heart (Como la única que conoce mi corazón)_

_No cuz your the only one is in command (porque eres la única que está al mando)_

_Cuz you are the only one who understand (porque eres la única que entiende)_

_How to me feel like a man...no oh... (Como hacerme sentir como un hombre)_

_lá la là lá...lá la la lả..._

Me acerque a la puerta y no pude evitar no abrir, ya no podía hacerme la difícil, mi corazón me demandaba que le abriera, que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que lo amaba más que a mi propia vida.

Cuando vio que abrí se levantó del piso rápidamente y dejo su guitarra a un lado, posó sus ojos en mi y se quedó como una estatua viéndome y tragando un poco de saliva -Es...estas muy hermosa -susurró y me sonroje pero tenía que seguir enojada con él, tenía que seguir el plan al pie de la letra, crucé mis brazos y lo mire con un enojo fingido. -¡Juvia lo escucha! ¿Qué quiere decirle?

-Yo... Yo...ella -tartamudeó un rato y levanté una ceja, le di la espalda e iba a entrar de nuevo a la habitación cuando me agarró de la muñeca y me halo hacia él abrazándome como si fuera el fin del mundo. -No eres mi juguete sexual, no lo eres y nunca lo serás pues tu... ¡Mierda, esto es difícil!... Tu eres a la única que amo.

-Juvia no le cree -lo empujé para que me soltara y me agarró más fuerte de la espalda.

-¿Dime que tengo que hacer para que me creas? No soy bueno en estas cosas -Sonreí sin que se diera cuenta y mejor que nadie sabía que él no era de expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

-Tiene que demostrarlo.

-Dime como y lo haré, si no quieres hacerlo conmigo no te obligare, no eres mi juguete sexual, quiero que te sientas cómoda conmigo, no quiero que pienses de nuevo en volver a la tierra. No soportaría vivir sin ti -mordí mi labio al escuchar su voz, no era la de siempre, tenía un nudo en su garganta que hacía que se le quebrará la voz.

-Y nunca fue mi intención hablar mal de ti, ni siquiera pensé que eso te dolería y perdóname, perdóname por hacerte sentir mal, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

-Juvia no entiende, porque le dice estas cosas si ella es una chica molesta e infantil.

-Me gustas tal y como eres, te amo Juvia entiéndelo.

-¿Que significa esa kamineko para usted? ¿La ama? -fui directo al grano, me había dicho que me amaba pero eso no era suficiente para mí.

-Ella es mi amiga, si la amo -suéltela tonto -forceje para que me soltara y mi corazón se quebró -la amo como a una amiga, no puedo sentir más que eso por ella. Ya te lo dije Juvia tu eres la dueña de mi corazón -Mis lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y me sentía muy feliz, él me soltó y sus ojos estaban cristalizados, estaba a punto de llorar. Paseó su mano por mis mejillas quitándome las lágrimas.

-Es tu cumpleaños, no quiero que llores -sonreí y me beso, fue el beso más tierno que me había dado en esos dos meses y yo correspondí a su beso, nuestros labios estaban destinados para juntarse eso lo tenía claro.

-¿Me perdonas? -Moví mi cabeza afirmando y me escondí en su pecho.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? Te llevare a donde quieras ir -Se supone que ya deberíamos estar en camino para su casa de playa, estábamos retrasados por una hora.

-Pero si van a comer el viaje se retrasaría más tiempo -Gray-sama abrió sus ojos a más no poder y sonrió como un niño cuando le acaban de dar el regalo que tanto quería, su regalo era mi virginidad y ese día se la iba a entregar.

-No quiero que pienses que eres solo sexo para mí.

-Juvia ya no piensa eso, además tiene que ser castigado por lo de anoche -vi que tragó duro y se acercó de nuevo a mí para besarme -No seas cruel conmigo, faltan horas para llegar a esa casa y no puedo sentirme así ahora -Lo estaba logrando tan solo con pronunciar unas cuantas palabras ya estaba excitándose.

-Juvia va a alistar sus cosas -salí de su presencia y al dar unos cuantos pasos volvió a halarme para besarme -Gray-sama si sigue así se demoraran más en llegar -Gray-sama me soltó y sonrió de lado. Me acompaño a la habitación pues el también necesitaba alistar sus cosas y cuando entró se impresiono.

-Mis pinturas -susurró -Juvia y Aries-san quitaron los espejos, espera que no haya mucho problema.

-No lo hay -se acercó a la pared y toco la pintura concentrándome en la textura de mis alas, quería preguntarle qué significaba, porque me había pintado con alas, no lo entendía muy bien. Saque las ropa interior del closet y alcance a ver las orejitas ¿Sólo tenía que dejarme llevar? Volví a asustarme y metí todo eso a mi maleta sin que se diera cuenta. El alisto su ropa y me dijo que era mi cumpleaños que tenía que comer algo. Salimos de la casa cogidos de la mano y empezamos a caminar, ya conocía ese lugar como la palma de mi mano y le dije que quería Sushi, no sushi no ven comemos algo más rico. -Juvia quiere Sushi -hice un puchero infantil y él me beso la frente -Ven comemos una ensalada -No sé porque no me había dado mi Sushi pero bueno algo tenía que tener entre manos, pasamos por un lugar donde vendían fresas y algunos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. -No es momento para estar pensando en fresas con chocolate -Masculló divertido -Juvia no estaba pensando en eso pero en la tierra decían algo como ladrón juzga por su condición.

-¿Me estas llamando ladrón?

-No, Juvia lo está llamando pervertido -no pude salir corriendo por mi vestido y por eso él me cogió y me abrazó fuerte -Aún no sabes que tan pervertido puedo llegar a ser -su frase hizo que todo mi cuerpo se erizara y él se dio cuenta de lo débil que me había puesto. -No es broma -me confirmó que estaba hablando enserio, entramos al restaurante más elegante del sector donde vivíamos y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho. Comimos su famosa ensalada y el tomo su celular y empezó a hacer unas llamadas. -A eso de las 8 de la noche estaremos llegando... si tranquilo no ocurrió nada... sólo nos retrasamos... Bien eso espero... Adiós -terminamos de comer y pagó la cuenta mientras me veía en el reflejo de la puerta de cristal, jamás en mi vida pensé que sería feliz, pensé que estaba condenada al sufrimiento y a ser controlada en el reino por todos los políticos mal intencionados, lo más seguro era que me hubieran obligado a casarme con príncipes idiotas por puro beneficio para ellos, pero al ser una chosen one mis esperanzas de ser feliz eran nulas, hasta que me di cuenta que Gray-sama era mi felicidad.

-¿Nos vamos? -Asentí y lo agarré de gancho. Me contó que en la fábrica iban aumentando sus ventas y ya estaban cubriendo el total de sus pasivos con las nuevas mejoras que plantee y que los empleados estaban más motivados. Le sonreí y sabía que de ahora en adelante todo iba mejorar para bien.

-Voy a meter las maletas en el carro -fui al baño me cepille los dientes y retoqué mi maquillaje, antes de salir de mi habitación me tome la pastilla que llevo tomando desde hace un mes y medio todos los días para que lo que pase hoy no deje consecuencias. Aún no puede dejarlas, pasara en cinco años y me emociono al pensar cómo será nuestro hijo ¿Se parecerá a Gray-sama como él se parece a Silver-san? no lo sabía y a lo mejor sería igual de hermoso a él. Gray-sama se terminó de arreglar en el baño y salimos al carro, le dio órdenes para que nos llevará a su casa de playa y yo puse mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras hablábamos de todo.

-¿Cómo escribió esa canción? Juvia no la había escuchado jamás

-La escribí en clases -me volteo la cara y se notaba que no quería hablar del tema, su lado Tsundere apareció de nuevo y sonreí como tonta. -¿De qué te ríes? -De nada Gray-sama, es que se ve tan adorable cuando se sonroja -el color le llegó hasta la frente y no dejo que lo siguiera viendo. -Sonrojado como lo está en este momento -Cállate -habló con un puchero y bueno me quede callada porque me beso inesperadamente. -Tú también te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas -Eso había sido totalmente sorpresivo, obviamente me sonroje y quite mi cabeza de sus piernas sentándome en la silla y lleve mi boca a la suya. Él metió su lengua probando todo mi interior y nos despegamos cuando empecé a excitarme, aún no era el momento. Me volví a acomodar en sus piernas y me quede dormida hasta que llegamos, cuando bajamos del carro ya era de noche y eran como las ocho y media. Estaba oscuro y lo único que veía era la luz de las dos lunas rosadas, me tomo de la mano y pude identificar el sonido de las olas pegando contra la costa.

-Ven vamos -La casa era enorme, me guió por un camino que estaba encendido con antorchas y era como en esas novelas que veía la cocinera definitivamente, el piso en madera dejo de estar pegado al suelo para estar flotando en el mar llevándonos hacia un quiosco que flotaba en el agua pero no se movía. El lugar estaba lleno de flores y globos y en un pequeño cartelito decía "Feliz cumpleaños Juvia". Había una mesa con dos sillas y un sillón al rincón. La mesa tenía un mantel de lo más elegante que había visto, con unas velas y unas copas vacías. No estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol y solo esperaba que no me afectará ¿pero qué más da? Ya era mayor de edad. Corrió mi silla y yo me senté suavemente.

-Buenas noches -Un empleado de Gray-sama entró con una botella de vino y lleno a la mitad nuestras copas, entró otro y nos sirvió la comida, era Sushi de entrada y le sonreí automáticamente.

-¡Sé que te encanta el sushi!

-Es delicioso Gray-sama -le sonreí y me comí todo escuchando cada cosa que me decía aunque yo hablaba más que él, no podía de dejar de ver esos ojos grises que me encantaban y sentía la suave brisa en mi cara. Cogí la servilleta y me limpie tomando el último sorbo de vino. ya me había servido tres copas y me sentía más feliz de lo normal. Retiraron nuestros platos y se levanto de la silla para sentarse en el sillón.

-Te tengo una sorpresa -me indicó con la mano que me sentara al lado de él y eso hice, del techo apareció una pantalla de cristal y un video comenzó a reproducirse.

_-Hola mi pequeña princesita_ -mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis lágrimas no tardaron nada en salir y mis ojos no creían lo que veían _-me alegra mucho saber que estas bien, está prohibido que la familia contacte a una chosen one pero tu esposo hizo hasta lo imposible para que pudiéramos saludarte el día de tu cumpleaños _-Mamá -mordí mi labio, estaba llorando como una niñita. Era mi mamita, se veía muy hermosa aunque ya tenía algunos años encima, mi estomago se hizo todo un agujero negro y no pude evitar que mis lagrimas siguieran saliendo. _-Maldije el día que te separaron de mi, mi niñita y es que aún tenía tantas cosas que enseñarte_ -vi que sus ojos se estaban cristalizando y que en cualquier momento lloraría _-Eras lo único por lo que vivía y mi corazón se destrozó al dejarte ir, tenía miedo de dejarte sola, tenía miedo de que te olvidaras de nosotros _-Ella nunca lo haría -_ y mi temor más grande era que sufrieras. Todo el tiempo pensaba en ti, le rezaba a Dios para que estuvieras bien y te diera fuerzas para continuar, para que alguien te cantara en las noches como lo hacía yo y pudieras dormir tranquila._ _-_Mi corazón estaba ardiendo, se estaba volviendo pedazos, Gray-sama tomo mi mano y yo la apreté fuerte -_Siempre pensé que había sido un error que te llevaran pero sé que ahora eres feliz y eso me calma y me da la felicidad que se fue al momento que te convirtieron en una chosen one. Gray-san me mando todas estas fotos y sé que lo harás muy feliz, que serás una buena esposa y también una excelente madre. _-Estaba sosteniendo en sus manos un montón de fotografías de nosotros dos, me mostró unas cuantas y también estaba con Mika-san, Lucy, Natsu-san, Levy-san, Gajeel-kun, sonriendo, sacando la lengua, de camping, comprando, recordando cada momento feliz a su lado. _-Puede ser la última vez que me pueda comunicar contigo corazón y por eso quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi ser, que le agradezco al cielo el regalo tan hermoso que me dieron y que me quitaron muy rápido. Aunque ahora seas toda una hermosa mujer siempre te recordare como mi niñita tierna y adorada y ahora más que nunca estoy convencida de que fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado porque en el reino no serías lo suficientemente libre como lo eres ahora. Te amo mi princesa y lo haré aún cuando no esté en este mundo. Cuídala mucho Gray-san y nunca olviden lo que cada uno siente por el otro, son ahora uno y se tienen que apoyar hasta el día de su muerte _-Asentí fuertemente y desee al menos por un segundo poderla abrazar, poder volver a sentir su aromo que me hacía sentir segura y confiada. _-Hola Juvia -_El aire ya no me llegaba a los pulmones, mi padre se veía totalmente serio y trate de hacer silencio para escucharlo _mejor -No voy a demorarme en mi comunicado, el reino ha cambiado mucho desde que no estás y lo ha hecho para bien. Ya sabes cómo es todo acá, apariencias, ambiciones, tienes que actuar como ellos te lo ordenan por el bien del país y de sus habitantes. Yo...yo lamento lo que dije sobre ti -_jamás había visto a mi padre llorar, ni siquiera cuando me llevaron, no fueron ni una ni dos lagrimas, su voz se había quebrado por completo _-Eres mi princesita y siempre lo será, me duele haberte perdido y quiero que sepas que te amo, mi muñeca. No está de más decir que si ese idiota te hace llorar lo mataré. -_Asentí y abracé a Gray-sama para llorar en su pecho, no tenía palabras para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí. _-Hola hermanita_ -voltee a ver y vi a un niño con cabellos y ojos azules, su rostro era igual que el de mi padre y tenía la sonrisa de mi madre _-¿Sabes? aunque no te pude conocer siempre he tomado tu ejemplo, quiero ser un príncipe igual de fuerte como lo eras tú, mi meta siempre ha sido ser como tú, no sabes todo lo que he escuchado de ti Juvia y te admiro desde el fondo de mi corazón. Eres mi heroína hermana y te deseo todo lo mejor en tu vida. Es muy difícil ser príncipe y más con todas esos tontos diciéndote que hacer pero te juro que voy a cambiar el reino y haré que todos te recuerden. Adiós hermanita, te quiero demasiado _-habían sido muchas emociones reunidas ese día, ya no podía seguir.

-Lamento haberte alejado de tu familia -su voz tenía un tono de culpabilidad y eso destrozó más mi corazón que todo lo anterior.

-No, usted no la alejo de su familia, Gray-sama usted es la familia de Juvia. -Se acercó a mí y me vio con ternura limpiándome las lagrimas. -Pareces un mapache -se burlo de mí y yo me encogí de hombros -¡estás fría! -se quitó su gabán y me lo puso, la brisa del mar me estaba congelando.

-Gracias Gray-sama.

-De nada.

-Juvia quiere ir a la habitación -dije eso sin siquiera pensarlo, mis hormonas y todo mi cuerpo me lo exigía. Gray-sama se rasco su cuello y me pidió que lo siguiera. El interior de la casa era igual de hermoso que el exterior y cada lugar era perfecto para hacer el amor. Estaríamos allá dos días y si todo salía bien podríamos hacerlo en cualquier parte. Subimos las escaleras y caminamos un pasillo hasta el fondo. Gray-sama giró la perilla de la puerta blanca y abrió dejando ver la habitación con piso de madera, finamente detallada y con una decoración exquisita. En una pared había una pequeña chimenea y recordé lo que Gray-sama me había dicho, en el día hacia un calor insoportable y en la noche hacía mucho frío. Yo no sentía frío, tenía su abrigo cubriéndome y cuando me invitó a seguir pude ver la cama gigantesca cubierta por velos.

-Juvia va ir al baño -El baño era prácticamente más grande que la propia habitación, tenía un jacuzzi muy grande, una ducha, lavamanos y candelabros de los más hermosos, cuando me vi al espejo confirme mis sospechas, parecía un mapache de tanto llorar y me quite el maquillaje limpiándole la cara y los ojos. Tan solo me puse un poco de labial y respire profundo mirándome al espejo -"Esto es lo que quieres, puedes hacerlo" Salí y Gray-sama estaba terminando de poner unos palos en la chimenea para avivar el fuego.

-Juvia feliz cumpleaños -se irguió y se dirigió al gigantesco armario y al abrirlo estaba repleto de ropa, vestidos, zapatos, shorts, bufandas, ¡de todo! Para mí ya había sido más que suficiente con lo de mis padres.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Le encanta! -me bote en sus brazos y lo bese dulcemente -¡Gracias! ¡gracias! ¡Gracias!

-No fue nada -nos quedamos callados por unos segundos, ese silencio incómodo demostraba que ambos estábamos nerviosos. Estaba tenso y agarré su mano para llevarlo a la cama. Nuestros labios se juntaron y nuestro beso se fue intensificando, el deseo, las ganas, el anhelo por ser solo uno se estaba manifestando. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba encima de la cama y el estaba encima mío besando mi cuello desesperadamente, mi cuerpo lo quería, lo necesitaba, su calor, su respiración en mi cuello hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Me quitó su gabán y una frase llego a mi mente "Sólo está esperando tener sexo contigo y luego me hará gritar de placer" recordé sus palabras e instintivamente lo aparte de mí, lo empujé y me asuste.

-Juvia no quiere -me levanté y me acerque a la ventana tratando de conseguir aire para respirar. Me abrazo de la cintura y puso su mentón en la curvatura de mi cuello.

-¿Es por Ultear no cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? -No quería repetirlo, no quería decir lo que me había dicho ese día.

-Juvia te amo -mi mundo se vino abajo, no era que no creyera en sus palabras pero las pequeñas zorras echan a perder las viñas y ella podía dañar mi relación con él.

-¡Ven! -me soltó y cogió una pedazo de madera afilado. -Te juro Juvia Fullbuster, por mi sangre -se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y el líquido rojo no tardo en hacer su aparición -No ¡Gray-sama espere!

-Serás la única en mi vida, a la única a la que le haré el amor con locura y la que amare con todas mis fuerzas, no habrá otra mujer ni kamineko en la cual fijare mis ojos y te prometo que ni siquiera un beso de amor o placer daré a otra que no seas tú. -No Gray-sama, Juvia no quiere que ponga en riesgo su vida por este juramento -si el rompía ese compromiso lo único que le podía esperar era la muerte, una muerte instantánea causada por la ira de los dioses, me caí de rodillas a la suave alfombra y empecé a llorar -Bébela, no quiero que desconfíes de mi y no será difícil cumplir este juramento para mí -me acercó su palma a la boca para que terminará el juramento.

-Juvia no quiere perderlo, si significa que la engañe con Ultear para verlo vivo ella lo soportaría.

-¡No digas tonterías y bébela ahora! -yo lo dude mucho pero eso significaba mi victoria sobre ella y sobre cualquiera, sin pensarlo más pase mi lengua para saborear su sangre y combine el sabor a hierro con mi saliva tragando duro. Sus ojos se cambiaron a un color dorado por cinco segundos y sentí que los míos también hacían lo mismo. El vínculo y el juramento corría por nuestros cuerpos y se agachó para levantarme la barbilla y besarme.

-No tienes por qué temer, cumpliré esta promesa hasta que seamos viejitos.

-Sí -rompí la falda de mi vestido en una tira dejando mi ropa interior a su vista y le amarré la mano para que parará la sangre. Me toco las piernas suavemente y me levantó del suelo para sentarme en la cama. "La primera vez duele Juv" escuché la voz de Lucy en mi cabeza pero ya no iba a dejarme atormentar por los estúpidos miedos que estaba sintiendo. Él se sentó en la cama a espaldas mías y volteo mi cara suavemente para alcanzar mis labios y lamer mi barbilla, corrió mi cabello desprotegiendo mi cuello y empezó a besarme -Suave y hermosa -susurró contra mi piel bajando la cremallera de mi vestido y dejándomelo en la cintura -amo tus pequitas -volvió a susurrar está vez besando las pequillas que tenía en la espada, bajo la tirilla de mi sostén y me beso el hombro, pasando su lengua por mi piel, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a todos sus estímulos, a cada movimiento a cada caricia. Me desabrochó el sostén mandándolo lejos y poso sus manos en mis dos pechos agarrándolos como sabía que me gustaba. Apoye mi cabeza en su clavícula alzándola para que me besara. Ya había comenzado a gemir y el calló mis sonidos metiendo su lengua en mi boca, ya nos habíamos vuelto unos expertos en juguetear y compartir saliva.

-Juvia quiere tocarlo -El apetito por tocarlo su torso desnudo invadía todo mi ser y él permitió que me volteara y que me sentará encima de sus piernas rodeando su cintura con las mías, le quite la camiseta y me abrazó juntando nuestros dos cuerpos desnudos. Podría jurar que podía sentir el ritmo de su corazón por medio de mis pechos y así abrazados nos besamos cariñosamente por más de dos minutos, saboreándonos, conociéndonos, tratando de que esa noche quedara grabada en cada uno de nuestros cuerpos. Enredó sus dedos y los paso por mi cabello hasta llegar a las puntas e intencionalmente acariciaba mi trasero. Me dejo encima de la cama suavemente y bajo la ultima prenda que me acompañaba con sus dientes y al quitármela sonrió lujuriosamente, batalle un poco y quede encima de él. -No es justo que Juvia sea la única desnuda acá. -Sonrió y accedió a que bajara su pantalón y sus boxers que mostraban su excitación. -¿Quieres que te dé el control? -me intimido y lo notó, no podría terminar todo sin su ayuda, aún desconocía muchas cosas y quería que él tomara el control de la situación.

-Sí, Juvia quiere -tome su erección en mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba exasperadamente. Llevo sus manos a mi espalda rozándolas hasta bajarlas a mi cola y apretar mis nalgas fuertemente. -Aaahh -gemí dentro de su boca y su cola como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba excitado empezó a reaccionar golpeando fuertemente el colchón.

-¡Espera! -en un movimiento rápido me dejo debajo de él, abrí mis piernas para que se acomodara mejor y llegará hasta mi boca.

-¿No que le iba a dar todo el control a Juvia?

-Cambie de opinión -su voz sonó jodidamente sexy y me estaba perdiendo en cada caricia, en cada palabra.

Su peso casi no me afectaba y sin pensarlo agarré ambas orejas con mis dos manos, se separó de mis labios y me miro con debilidad y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hay...Hay una razón por la que no te dejaba coger... Coger mis orejas -lo entendí y sonreí con malicia.

-¿Le gusta? -acaricie sus suaves orejas sin dejar de verlo a sus ojos grises.  
>-Yo... -Gruñó y débilmente puso su cabeza en mis senos dejando que yo siguiera con mi trabajo.<p>

-¡Deja eso! Si sigues así te lastimare... Ahhh...no me podré controlar Juvia.

-Disfrútelo y no piense en nada más si no en Juvia -recostó totalmente su cuerpo en mi, relajándose por completo y mis caricias se incrementaron. -¡Grrnnyyya! -su gemido combinado con un gruñido reboto en mis oídos logrando que mi zona íntima se humedeciera. -Aaah -mordí suavemente su oreja y ese sonido delicioso salió de su boca para hacerme sentir un cosquilleo en mis partes, en menos de diez segundos comenzó a ronronear y a restregar su mejilla en mi pezón izquierdo, su cola se movía de una lado para otro demostrando lo feliz y excitado que se encontraba. Mis dedos se enredaron en sus mechones y continúe acariciando su oreja izquierda. Sus ronroneos se hacían más fuertes y se restregaba más duro contra mis grandes pechos, sin previo aviso mordió mi pezón haciéndome arquear la espalda, succionó como un pequeño niño, como si yo fuera su madre, su mamá gata que lo estaba alimentando pero cuando comenzó a sonreír y cerró los ojos deleitándose supe que si lo estaba alimentando pero de otra manera. -nyaa -sonó tan tierno que quería comérmelo poco a poco. Vi que sus músculos de la espalda se contrajeron y abandonó mis pechos para devorar mi clítoris salvajemente, ya entendía porque no quería que le acariciará las orejas, desperté su lado salvaje con ese acto y chupo mi botón rosa produciéndome un tanto de dolor. Paseó su lengua por mis labios, con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con mis vellos azules y sin más preámbulos se posicionó para penetrarme.  
>-Juvia lo ama -dije un tanto nerviosa y como por arte de magia su respiración agitada comenzó a normalizarse -Yo también, Juvia -Me acarició la mejilla suavemente y me beso para relajarme -¡Cálmate! ¡Confía en mí! -asentí y verificó que estuviera lo suficientemente mojada con sus dedos. Paseó su punta por mi entrada y me desespere, quería que entrara, quería saber lo que se sentía.<br>-¡Es el momento! -entrecruzó sus dedos con los míos con ambas manos y respiró profundo. Sentí su punta dentro de mí y al mételo lentamente el dolor invadió todo mi cuerpo. -¿Estás bien? -también gimió y su tono de preocupación invadió todo mi ser pero no pude contestarle me dolía mucho, sentí algo extraño dentro de mí, ese intruso era demasiado grande y mi camino demasiado estrecho.  
>-¡Juvia! ¿Te hice daño? -unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y Gray-sama estaba demasiado asustado, se trató de salir de mi y grite de dolor. -¡Espere! -yo espere unos segundos y no quería hacerlo esperar más, le pedí que se moviera y lentamente comenzó a producirme dolor mientras sentía como entraba y salía de mi. -Duele -pensé tratando de controlarme, tenía su mano tan apretada que si hacia un poco más de fuerza la partiría, me relaje y me concentre en él, en sus ojos grises y en su frente de la cual se empezaban a deslizar gotas de sudor.<p>

-Te amo -escuché y la sensación me estaba produciendo calor en mi zona íntima, me estaba acostumbrando al dolor y sin pedirlo mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar favorablemente. -Aaahh -salió de mi boca y Gray-sama se tranquilizó, sus movimientos fueron aumentando la velocidad a medida que ambos cuerpos lo reclamaban, cambiamos de posición para que fuera yo la que controlará el ritmo y la profundidad. Estire mis brazos haciendo fuerza en los suyos y mis caderas se movían como si mi cuerpo enteró fuera a desfallecer, soltó una de mis manos para apretar mis pechos turnándolos y mis cabellos se vinieron a toda mi cara, eche mi cabello atrás mientras lo seguía cabalgando con furia y ya no me dolía tanto, podía sentirlo tan profundo que tenía que acostumbrarme a su miembro que ahora me pertenecía solo a mí.

-Juvia más despacio, m-me me voy a venir rápido si-si sigues así. -no podía pensar con su amigo tan profundo dentro de mí, gemía sin parar, gritaba de placer y nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Sabía que esa posición y la manera en la que estaba llevando el ritmo me matarían minutos después del cansancio pero mi cuerpo me demandaba seguir.

-Aaaaaaaahhhh -alcance mi orgasmo y puse mi mano en su pecho, Gray-sama también quería conseguirlo y se movió dentro de mi mientras yo sentía los corrientazos recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sonreí de placer y sentí un líquido caliente que me llenaba y se deslizaba por mi vagina hasta llegar a mis muslos.  
>-¡No Gray-sama! ¡No se salga, Juvia quiere tenerlo adentro un rato más! -me beso y me recosté en su pecho soportando el dolor de tenerlo adentro aún. Mi cabello estaba esparcido por todo su cuerpo, sobre la cama y algunos mechones estaban pegados a mi cara por el sudor.<p>

-Feliz cumpleaños Juvia -Agarró mis muñecas sabiendo lo que iba a pasar después, el dolor de la primera vez que me marco se volvió a presentar y beso mis muñecas antes de que se esparciera el dolor, me estire un poco sin sacarlo de mi cuerpo y bese su cuello. La marca estaba negra, ¡era formal! ya era su mujer y a la edad de 18 años perdí mi virginidad con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta acá capitulo hermosuras! Bueno aún quedan dos días de luna de miel de esos dos así que esperen. La canción que canto Gray la escuché en la voz kids de Alemania cantada por un jovencito, si quieren saber el ritmo busquen en Youtube "Stepan Only girl (in The world)" y pues ahí se ubicarán más en la canción que el mismo escribió tomando como basé la de Rihanna (voy a vomitar arco iris por ese niño) Mmm como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y acá respondiendo sexys reviews:<strong>

**Sicaru-chan: **Jajajaja no quiero traumatizarte pero debo aceptar que el capitulo pasado estuvo lleno de emociones demasiado fuertes y tristes más que todo para Juvia que malinterpreto todo aunque no sé si este cap te dejo más traumatizada que el anterior jajaja yo también odio a Ultear pero solo en mi fic porque en realidad la amo en el manga y en el anime y me dolió en el kokoro lo que le paso. Amo a Inuyasha creó que ya te diste cuenta, me descubriste ;) te quiero y te mando un mega abrazo psicológico.

**luniitaturksa****:** ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? no quiero ser la causante de una mala nota, pero tranqui confió en ti y espero que te haya ido súper bien, sip Ultear se pasa de bitch pero ya quedo mamando con lo que hizo Gray, buajajaja solo espera a que se entere. No, que el coraje no te consuma lentamente, ya actualice y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Te mando como siempre un abrazo psicológico :D.

**lala. tempestad****: **Ese Gray es un maldito Tsundere, jamás aceptará sus sentimientos abiertamente por Juvia en el manga, solo espero que eso sucede y mientras eso pasa lo único que podemos hacer es crear hermosos fanfics, lo sé, que momento súper incomodo para ambos, tu suegra te encuentra haciendo sexo oral con su hijo, well yo me moriría de la vergüenza y si todos odiamos a Ultear pero buajajaja ya le llego su final aunque aún no lo sabe. Te mando un besote y un abrazo psicológico :D nos leemos.

**Yamii Nara:** Ultear es una súper bitch pero bueno el amor ha triunfado o al menos por ahora, jajajaja yo sé que incomodo que te cachen en pleno sexo oral pero well los kaminekos son seres con un deseo sexual súper elevado y ella lo entiende, jamás me hubiera podido quebrar una pierna soy una gallina cobarde pero los celos lo pueden todo y nos cambian. Matemos a todos buajaja nee mentiras, te mando un abrazo psicológico y un beso. byee!

**Noriko Ishida**: Jajaja matémosla ambas, naaa mentiras que sufra en silencio y dolorosamente por el juramento de Gray buajaajajaja que malota, si a veces Gray es estúpido (casi siempre) pero ahí supo como reivindicarse. Estoy esperando el epilogo de Thirty Days. Te quiero, beso y abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**Chachos:** ¿Te quedaste dormida? ¿Te aburrió mi cap? Creo que llorare, bueno creo que el drama que estábamos hablando las tres vendrá en dos caps exactamente así que prepara las lágrimas. Te quiero y ahorita hablamos :3 neee mejor mañana ya tengo sueño.

**Oni No Ao:** Jajajaja si fue como entre cursi y no cursi pero quiero que hagas eso con tu gureisama, algo bien cursi con papelitos y toda la vaina, jajajaja que de malas que no haya ido, no me estoy burlando solo pregúntale si está bien. Numero de la suerte y numero de Lemmon tierno el 8 será de doble suerte no como de quíntuple suerte porque esos dos tendrán sexo salvaje como conejitos en primavera, esa frase la aprendí de Noriko Ishida y me da risa jajaja. Te quiero Miki. Bye!

**Juviadelasoledad: **Hi, bueno si mira que estaba pensando en hacer un Pov Gray pero va a ser en el capítulo final donde habrá mucho drama y lágrimas y les romperé el corazón a todos, así que prepárense. Espero que te haya súper gustado este cap y te mando un abrazo psicológico. Te quiero bye :D

**Tsuki:** Hola, eso iba a hacer, alargar el lemmon y que Gray sufriera más pero todos me empezaron a pelear y hay que darle al público lo que quiere o si no tomatazos para WaterJuv, gracias por tu idea, te quiero y espero que te haya gustado el cap, te mando un abrazo psicológico como siempre. Bye!

**Anonimous: **Jajajaja bueno en este cap no creo que hayas necesitado los pañuelos porque fue un lemmon calmado y tierno, te recomiendo que los tengas listo para el siguiente cap (la luna de miel) y soy experta en poner drama ok no, te quiero y gracias por tu continuo apoyo y tus palabras. Te mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico.

**Yamii 3:** Jajajaja ya no me mates, el gato y la humana se arreglaron y solo tuvieron un pequeño encuentro, espera a la luna de miel y no me digas perversa porque no lo soy, bueno tal vez un poquito pero naaa que más da. Te mando un abrazo psicologico y esta vez no hay besito, ¡ay no! bueno te mando un beso pequeñito :3 bye.

**Viry3fick:** Seeee quiero que Juvia mate a Ultear y le quite uno por uno esos pelos de gata callejera que tiene, pero todo a su debido momento, ya cumplió 18 y espero que te haya encantado el cap. Te mando un besote y una abrazote psicológico esperando que tengas un súper fin de semana.

**Bueno mis hermosos y hermosas lo que sigue ser cofcofcofsexocofsalvajecofcof y luego vendrá el mega drama que los sorprenderá y los hará llorar con el capítulo final. Los quiero y creo que lloraré porque no conseguí el dinero para ir al concierto de Don Tetto que era hoy. Anímenme estoy deprimida y corta venas. Los quiero a todos y les mando un abrazo psicologico con sabor a YO QUERIA IR AL CONCIERTO. Bye!**


	8. Luna de miel

**Hola hermosuras! Este cap es como 60% lemmon así que prepárense, los quiero y disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Mi respiración ya se había normalizado y la de Gray-sama igual, su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente mientras yo estaba encima de él.<p>

Moví mi cabeza levemente para ver su precioso rostro. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y se encontraba tan tranquilo que sabía que se había quedado dormido, además había dejado de pasear su mano por mi cabello confirmando mi teoría. Pase mis ojos por todo su rostro tratando de grabar cada detalle. Su respingada nariz, sus ojos cerrados dulcemente, sus labios deliciosos que recorren suavemente mi cuerpo, sus mechones negros desordenados, sus orejitas que me hicieron ver su lado tierno y vulnerable. ¡Todo! Todo en él era perfecto y por más que quisiera encontrar un desperfecto no lo hallaba en ninguna parte, ni siquiera esa cicatriz en la frente era un impedimento para que creyera eso, me encantaba todo de él.

Trate de acomodarme ya que estaba cansada y recordé que seguíamos siendo uno. Tenía algo que me llenaba por completo, era cálido, enorme y sabía que él había cumplido mi deseo, no se había salido de mí. No abrió los ojos con mi movimiento e instintivamente contraje los músculos de mi vagina. Movió sus ojos pero sus párpados seguían cerrados. Lo hice en repetidas ocasiones y sentía que estaba creciendo dentro de mí. -¿Ju-Juvia?-despertó rascando su ojo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Te estabas divirtiendo sin mí? -En un movimiento me dejo debajo de él y se salió de mi suavemente. Gemí un poco, me había dolido que se saliera y sentí su mirada deseosa sobre mis pechos.

-¿Quieres seguir? ¿Estás segura? No quiero que estés adolorida mañana. -Ya lo estaba y los quince minutos que descansamos no habían sido suficientes para mí.

-¿Seguir qué? -trate de sonar lo más inocente y sexy posible, Gray-sama estiro su cuello moviendo su cabeza hacía a un lado, sabía que significaba ese gestó, se estaba intentando controlar.

-¿Que quiere seguir Gray-sama? -Volví a repetir y abrí mis piernas haciendo el mayor contacto con las de él para que pudiera recostar su erección en mi zona íntima.

-Juvia, tu sabes lo que quiero -me susurró eróticamente en el oído y si a él le encantaba mi voz de niñita caliente a mí me volvía loca su voz varonil susurrándole en el oído haciéndome parar el corazón y sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Gray-sa... -su nariz de nuevo olisqueaba mi cuello.

-Que rico hueles Juvia. -me sentí un poco incómoda, debía oler a sudor y a sexo. ¿Cómo podía oler a rico?

-Juvia estuvo con Gray-sama, Juvia debe oler a... -a mí, hueles a mí y a ti. Es una combinación deliciosa ¿No lo crees? -sonreí automáticamente y eche mi cabello hacia un lado para que pudiera seguir oliendo mi cuello.

-¿Te he dicho que tienes un cuerpo perfecto?

-¿Usted lo cree? Juvia no es tan bonita -Baje mi mirada evitando mirarlo a los ojos y se alejó de mí.

-¿Que dijiste? -Estaba completamente enojado, su voz me hizo sentir miedo y sus ojos grises me reprochaban. Me quede callada y ¿Que quería que dijera? Siempre escuche de Cana y de Evergreen que era horrible y yo lo creía hasta que me levantó de la cama y pegó mi cuerpo contra la pared suavemente. Al sentir el frío muro chocar con mi cálida espalda me dio un escalofrío.

Su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me sentí un poco incómoda.

-Mmmmm ¿Por dónde empiezo? -De nuevo me inspeccionó con la mirada y no lo soportaba, ¿Cómo me podía debilitar tanto con tan sólo una mirada?

-Tu cabello es tan largo, son como cascaditas cayendo por tu hermosa espalda. -cogió uno de mis mechones y los olió deleitándose al percibir mi olor.

-Tus ojos azules me hipnotizan, puedo ver tu alma por medio de ellos: tierna, inocente y buena, pude saberlo con tan solo mirarte ese día. Sabía que eras la indicada.

Tus mejillas son tan suaves y apretarles -paso sus dedos por mis mejillas y las pellizco delicadamente.

-Tus labios tan rojos y suaves -movió sus dedos por mis labios por todo el borde de ellos -Son mi droga. Tan adictivos y deliciosos -me mostro sus colmillos sonriendo seductoramente y mordió mi labio inferior estirándolo y saboreándolo.

-Tu cuello es tan delicado y sabroso -Dejo un camino de saliva por toda mi piel y ya estaba empezando a mojarme. Estaba perdiendo el control y quería volver a sentirlo dentro de mi dándome placer.

-Tus pechos son tan grandes pero caben perfectamente en mis manos -manoseo y toqueteo todos mis pechos, gemí suavemente.

-Tu vientre es plano y tu cintura es pequeña -puso sus dos manos en mi cintura y rego besos por todo mi vientre.

-Graayy-sama -pase mis manos por su cabello y quería tomar sus orejas pero no podía perder el control, quería que me dijera todo lo que pensaba de mí.

-Tus caderas son tan anchas, amo la curva que se te forma en este lugar -bajó sus manos por toda mi curvita hasta llegar a mi huesito y después de esto lo mordió -Aaaaahh -otra vez salió de mí.

-Tu cola es tan grande, firme, redonda -Se levantó del suelo y despegando mi cuerpo de la pared agarró mis nalgas masacrando las circularmente.

-Tus piernas, uffff tus piernas son tan largas y hermosas -me tomo una pierna y me la subió hasta su hombro dejando toda mi zona íntima a su vista, agradecí que tuviera buena flexibilidad de lo contrario ese movimiento me hubiera matado.

-Este botoncito -gemí instantáneamente al sentir sus dedos sobre mi clítoris, sus dedos eran expertos dándome placer -Me encanta porque por medio de él puedo escuchar tu dulce voz repleta de placer gritando mi nombre con locura. ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, Gray-sama, usted es muy tierno, Juvia ama sus palabras -se sonrojó y evitó mirarme. Aunque en vez de tierno era todo un pervertido, jamás pensé que me tuviera tan detallada pero bueno ya me valía mierdas lo que pensaban los demás, lo único que me importaba era lo que él pensaba y me sentía endemoniadamente feliz.

-Aprovecha porque sabes que no soy de los que dicen esto en público -eso lo sabía perfectamente.

-Sí, gracias Gray-sama, gracias por todo -me adueñe de sus labios y desesperadamente acaricie su espalda.

-¿Sabes? Aún hay algo de tu cuerpo que me encanta. ¿Quieres saber qué es? -asentí y en menos de un segundo entró en mi lentamente, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo agarre fuerte de los hombros.

-Encajamos perfectamente, tú eres la parte que falta en mi rompecabezas.

-Juvia lo ama Gray-sama -le confesé con miedo, con miedo a perderlo algún día, tenía que sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza tenía que disfrutar de él.

-También te amo -me acaricio la mejilla y se salió para entrar en mí, envistiéndome, acariciándome, haciéndome gemir de placer y de un tanto de dolor.

Adentro y afuera, repitiendo esos movimientos con sutil elegancia y la experiencia adquirida algunos minutos. Todo su cuerpo desprendía sensualidad y eso me encantaba porque mi excitación llegaba a niveles insuperables.

-¡Grrnyaa! -escuche de nuevo ese gemido de placer de su parte mientras sentía que íbamos a atravesar la pared de lo fuerte que estaba entrando en mí.

-AAAHHH... MMAAAS...Por...por...favor...Gray-sama...más -sonrió y abrace su cintura con mis piernas, me alzo hasta llevarme a la cama sin mucho problema, se quedó de pie y alzo mis piernas dejando mis tobillos en sus hombros. Mi cintura a ese ángulo, su penetración más profunda, sintiendo su punta más y más adentro me estaba volviendo loca. Mi orgasmo llego y el suyo igual. Se salió de mí y me beso acostándose a mi lado.

-Descansa, mañana no te dejaré ni un solo segundo -asentí y subí mi pierna encima de él y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, fue cuestión de segundos para quedarme dormida y es que nunca pensé que hacer el amor agotara tanto.

.

.

.

No sabía exactamente qué horas eran, pero la luz ya entraba por medio de las ventanas en todo su esplendor. Había una razón por la que me había despertado y esa razón me estaba provocando cosquillas en mi zona íntima. Su cola se estaba paseando por todo el lugar y se sentía como terciopelo. Sus pelos negros acariciándome suavemente me estaban llevando a la gloria. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo estimulando mi clítoris y haciéndome gemir. Lo vi a la cara y estaba durmiendo o eso quería hacerme pensar.

-¡Aaaahh! -Sabía perfectamente que se estaba haciendo el dormido, en todas las noches que habíamos dormido juntos su cola no se movía cuando estaba dormido.

-¡Aaaahhhhh! -gemí más fuerte y con más deseo para que despertara, empecé a revolcarme en la cama eróticamente para llamar su atención, quería que despertara, quería que me viera.

-Graayy...Graaaayy-saaaammmaa -Sus ojos aún seguían cerrados.

-Ri...rico...se siente muy rico ¡aaahhhh! ¡Mmmm! -entonces lo vi, sus ojos se movieron levemente y confirme mi teoría. Si no se despertaba con eso entonces lo haría despertarse con otra cosa. Saltó un poco reaccionando cuando sintió mis manos en su miembro, suavemente comencé a mover mis dedos, sin dejar de tocar sus testículos. Perdió el ritmo que estaba manteniendo en su cola masturbándome, sabía entonces que estaba excitado y que iba a comenzar a moverla descontroladamente.

-Graaay-sama ¿Está despierto? -le hable muy sexymente muy cerca del oído pero seguía sin abrir los ojos, aparto su cola para no lastimarme y sentí como crecía en mis manos.

-Gray-sama, Juvia va a jugar sola -le advertí y dándole la espalda lo metí profundamente. -¡aaaahhh! -gemí sin apoye mis manos en sus muslos y empecé a cabalgarlo.

-Juvia -Su voz ronca me mostraba que estaba demasiado excitado.

-De-despertó Gray-sama -No dejaba de moverme y voltee levemente mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-Tu trasero se ve delicioso -Pellizco mi cola y me la masajeo mientras yo saltaba encima de él, subió sus manos por mi espalda y halo un poco mi cabello por la emoción.

-Gray-sama sus gemidos son tan tiernos -vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas y dure mucho montándolo mientras me complacía con un tierno gemido.

-Quiero abrazarte -Me salí de él cumpliendo su deseo, sentándose cruzo sus piernas y me senté en sus muslos entrando de nuevo en él apresando lo con mis piernas y mis brazos. Mis movimientos se volvieron más rápidos mientras nos besábamos y abandonaba mi boca para lamer mi cuello, gemía sin parar y esta vez Gray-sama duro más tiempo, más tiempo dándome placer, orgasmo tras orgasmo y al final se vino dentro de mí.

Se cayó encima mío y me sonrió.

-¿Entonces te gusta cómo gimo? -le sonreí tímidamente.

-Le fascina, va a dejar sin sangre a Juvia de tantos derrames nasales que le provoca al escucharlo.

-¡Eres una exagerada! -empezó a mover su nariz en la mía rozándola suavemente.

-¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo? Son pocas las veces que Juvia lo ha escuchado.

-¿Que me das?

-Lo que usted quiera Gray-sama.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, muy segura.

-¡Grrrrnnyyyyyyyaaaa!

.

.

.

-Juvia está llegando, así Gray-sama, a...así...a Juvia le...le...encanta que lo haga duro -Habíamos estado todo el día encerrados en la habitación disfrutando nuestra luna de miel, ni siquiera el hambre o las ganas de tomar una ducha nos había detenido, hicimos el amor todo el día haciendo solo pausas para mimarnos y recuperar fuerzas. No fue difícil imaginar que quería a cambio de su hermoso grugemido.

-Juvia...yo..yo también estoy llegando -arque mi espalda, recostando mi cuerpo en el suyo, debía estar sudada, despelucada, llena de todos sus líquidos y de su saliva. Mi estómago sonó, ya ni había luz del sol, la luz rosada de las lunas entraba por la ventana alumbrándonos.

-¿Tienes hambre, Juvia? -asentí y me sonrió.

-Aunque te comí todo el día también tengo hambre -sonreí ante su comentario.

-Báñese mientras Juvia cambia la cama y la tiende ¿sí? -se negó y entramos los dos al baño, me ayudo a bañarme y entró en mi subiendo mi pierna a su cintura y dándome contra la pared. El agua caía lavándonos a los dos y aumentando el deseo. Gray-sama término adentro y terminamos de asearnos. Me puse al fin uno de los vestiditos que había comprado, un abrigo y mientras él se terminaba de arreglar quite las sábanas y las cobijas que tenían los rastros de mi virginidad. Ya no era una niña, nunca más, era la mujer de Gray-sama el kamineko de ojos grises y hermoso cabello negro.

Cambie toda la cama dejadora lista para más tarde. Me peine, me arregle y baje las escaleras sola ya que Gray-sama se había adelantado para que nos sirvieran. Sentí de nuevo la brisa en mi cara y había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en la playa, sentir el sabor salado del agua, me quite las sandalias y metí mis pies en el agua fría. Sentí una sensación deliciosa y me reí chapoteado el agua, no iba a una playa desde que tenía 7 años, de hecho solo fui una vez en mi vida, no me permitían salir del castillo e ir fuera de este para la playa pues significaba un riesgo para la princesa.

Sentí que me abrazaban de la cintura y me sacaban del agua.

-¡Es peligroso que entres en la noche! -estaba enojado y me saco del agua.

-¿Por qué se enoja Gray-sama? -Me dio miedo su mirada.

-¡Tonta! El mar es peligroso de noche, las criaturas cantan engañando a todos para que te vayas y te ahogues en el agua. -baje mi mirada y tenía la faldita mojada, no me había dado cuenta en que momento llegue a esa profundidad, sólo quería mojar mis pies.

-Juvia, Juvia lo siente Gray-sama -salí para cámbiame el vestido, tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar.

-Fue mi culpa por no advertírtelo -me abrazo del cuello y me detuvo -no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado, te hubiera perdido.

-Juvia enserio lo siente.

-¡Está prohibido meterse en el mar por la noche! ¿Entendiste?

-Sí

-Déjate así vamos a comer -Gray-sama me contó de todos los peligros que tenía el mar, no era como la tierra, existían criaturas mitológicas que salían de noche y con su canto engañaban y mataban por costumbre. Muchas personas habían perdido la vida pero yo no reconocía ninguna voz, tal vez si me estaban guiando para matarme y jamás volvería a cometer ese error. Terminamos de comer y Gray-sama y yo caminamos por la playa cogidos de la mano alejándonos de la casa. Hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que llegamos a una fogata, una hermosa fogata que había preparado para mí. Me senté a su lado mientras sus empleados cantaban canciones y decían chistes pasando un momento agradable. A eso de la media noche todos se fueron a dormir y nosotros también lo íbamos a hacer hasta que algo entro en mi mente.

-Gray...Gray-sama -dije un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? -Me miro con ternura.

-¿Cómo cree que será el hijo de Gray-sama y Juvia? -tosió y miro a las estrellas con las manos en su cuello.

-Juvia cree que su hijo será -cogí un palo, me agaché y dibuje en la arena -Será un hombre y su cabello será negro como el de su padre, su nariz como la suya también, ojos grises y profundos, será muy fuerte como su padre y... -pero no puede tener sólo mis características con una madre tan hermosa, su piel será tan blanca como la tuya, será tan inteligente como tú, además no tendrá nuestra enfermedad y será tan sano y fuerte como un roble. -mi corazón dolió al escuchar sobre su enfermedad, sabía que podía perder a Gray-sama en cualquier momento, pero no podía deprimirme por eso tenía que ser fuerte.

-Es una promesa -se rio y me beso suavemente -¿vamos a dormir? Estoy muy cansado -Asentí y salimos a dormir no sin antes sentir todo su amor dentro de mí. Otra vez sin ropa me quede dormida abrazada a él y cuando me desperté el seguía durmiendo, no quería despertarlo así que me aliste y salí a caminar un rato por la casa.

-¡Buenos días señorita Fullbuster!

-Buenos días -dije sonriendo a uno de los empleados de Gray-sama.

-No es necesario que use las pulseras en este lugar, eso solamente es para la ciudad.

-Ammm muchas gracias, Juvia se las quitara cuando le molesten.

-Ya casi tenemos el desayuno, ya se lo servimos.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Juvia puede meter los pies en el agua?

-Si no se preocupe en el día no hay peligro de que le hagan daño -me fui por el caminito de madera, me quite los zapatos, me senté y metí mis piernas en el mar que tenía un color entre rosado y verde, muy hermoso en realidad. Chispoteé un rato recordando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, Gray-sama era muy salvaje y me encantaba estar con él.

-Hola -Una voz rompió mis pensamientos asustándome, saque rápidamente los pies del agua viendo muy asustada a una niña nadando.

-¿Wendy? -me acerque al reconocer su rostro, la más pequeñita de las chosen one antes de que hicieran otra recolecta de chicas. Fui a acariciar su rostro y era tan suave como el de ella.

-No soy Wendy -me sonrió -soy una sirena -me mostró su cola y no entendía cómo es que ella tenía su rostro.

-¿Vas a hacerle dañar a Juvia?

-Claro que no, solo quería conocer a una princesa en persona, eres demasiado hermosa y por eso salí en el día.

-¿Por qué tienes el rostro de Wendy?

-¿Has escuchado que en algún lugar hay alguien igual a ti? Ella debe ser la otra igual a mí.

-Juvia entiende. Cuéntele de usted.

-No es mucho lo que tengo que contar de mí, nado y nado en el mar, mi casa está al fondo del mar y vivo allí con las demás sirenas.

-¿Hay alguien igual a Juvia?

-No, por eso me causaste mucha curiosidad. ¿Quieres saber cómo serán tus hijos?

-¿Hijos? Juvia solo puede tener un hijo según las órdenes de este lugar -puso su mentón en mis piernas exactamente como lo hacía Wendy.

-Tendrás gemelos y serán como su padre.

-¿Gemelos? ¿Se lo juras a Juvia?

-¡Te lo juro! Pero primero tienes que superar una prueba muy difícil, tienes que ser muy fuerte y nunca dejes de confiar en ti misma princesa del Reino Unido. Todo está en tus manos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Él va a morir. Tu kamineko -Me asustaron sus palabras ¿Que no iba a vivir siempre con él?

-¿Cuando?

-En tres años aproximadamente -Vi en los ojos de Wendy que estaba asustada y cuando voltee a ver Gray-sama estaba detrás de mí mostrándole sus colmillos amenazándola.

-¿Que hacías hablando con eso? -abrace a Gray-sama y empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña, me aterraba, me asustaba y me llenaba de miedo el solo hecho de pensar que lo iba a perder.

-¿Que te dijo ese monstruo?

-Juvia no quiere perderlo.

-No te dejaré jamás, son sólo mentiras, te quería confundir y luego matarte. ¿No entendiste lo que te dije ayer?

-Era Wendy, ella jamás le mintió a Juvia.

-¿Wendy? Usó la cara de alguien que conocías, ¿Que más prueba quieres? Jamás vuelvas a creer en mentiras ¿entendiste? -Trate de calmarme, puse en mi mente que todo era mentira, que esa sirena quería matarme y por eso me dijo eso, desayunamos y para alegrarme Gray-sama dijo que íbamos a ir a nadar.

-Juvia no sabe nadar. -le dije desde la orilla del mar.

-No importa yo te salvo -Sonrió y me encanto su sonrisa. Camine hacia él y nos quedamos donde mis pies tocarán el suelo. Jugueteamos un rato, me enseño a nadar, me daba indirectas de que lo que quería y me sonrojaba con sus palabras, entonces me abrazó y empezó a besarme y a jugar con mi lengua, cuando se separó de mi boca ya estaba mojada con mis líquidos.

-¡Pon las piernas en mi cintura y agárrate bien de mi cuello!

-Gray-sama alguien los puede ver.

-Les dije que ignoraran cualquier cosa que vieran, imagina que estamos solos. -hizo a un lado mi vestido de baño y me quitó el sostén para que con el movimiento mis senos se restregarán con su pecho, entró en mí y dolió un poco, el agua se había llevado mi lubricación. Seguimos teniendo sexo debajo del agua mientras lo besaba, probaba su cuello y mordía algunas partes de su cuerpo que estaban a mi alcance.

-Hasta debajo del agua me produces mucho placer -roncamente me habló al oído mientras aruñaba su espalda sin poderme controlar, me sentía más liviana en el agua y la olas golpeándome mientras él me envestía nunca lo iba a olvidar, aunque dolorosa fue una sensación increíble. No salimos del agua al terminar, nadamos un rato y el me mostraba todos los peces de colores y hermosos que había en el mar. Uno que otro pez lo mordía cuando lo sacaba y me sacaba la lengua cuando me reía de él. Dimos una vuelta en su moto acuática por todo el lugar y pude observar más a fondo todo él mar, me encantaba todo eso, no quería que nos devolviéramos, toda la mañana y algo de la tarde se nos fue en eso. Nos devolvimos porque mi estómago empezó a gruñir y rápidamente me adelante a la habitación mientras él ponía la moto en su lugar, fui poniéndome el disfraz que Lucy me había convencido a comprar. Me dio vergüenza verme al espejo y ponerme las orejitas ¿Las palabras salían solas? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sólo tenía que dejarme llevar del momento? Me senté en la cama totalmente sonrojada e iba a entrar al baño para quitármelo cuando sentí que el abrió la puerta. Vi que paso saliva y me escaneó con la mirada, un vestido atrevido que arriba de mi cola tenía un colita de algodón, mi cabello estaba suelto tapando mis pechos y me llegaba hasta más arriba de la cadera, no podía negarlo me veía sexy pero tenía mucha vergüenza. Era mi momento, tenía que actuar.

-¿Conejita? -dijo casi sin aliento.

-Esta conejita está perdida y tiene mucha hambre -hable lo más inocente y sexy que pude.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, además tiene miedo, muchos animales pueden comerla, usted es un gato que no come conejitas ¿no cierto? -Sonrió con malicia -Lo siento pero me encantan las conejitas y te voy a comer, pero primero te voy a alimentar para que cuando te coma sepas más rico.

-¡No por favor! no se coma a Juvia.

-Lo siento, este gato te va a demostrar que es todo un tigre comiéndote -Se acercó como un depredador a su presa y cuando me tuvo al frente de él me miro a los ojos -Quieres tu zanahoria ¿no es así conejita?

-¿Zanahoria? ¿Le va a dar a Juvia una zanahoria? -hable emocionada y vi cuando llevo sus manos al botón de su pantalón y saco su "zanahoria" para que me la comiera.

-Juvia jamás había visto una zanahoria tan grande -abrí mis ojos muy sorprendida, me arrodille, lo observe detenidamente como si jamás lo hubiera visto y le pegue un lengüetazo a su tronco, lleve mi lengua de arriba a abajo por todo su extensión. Chupe sus bolas y me dirigí a la cabeza succionando, me lo metí todo hasta sentirlo en la garganta y empecé mi movimiento, Gray-sama puso las manos en mi cabeza guiando el ritmo que debía seguir. Ya me había vuelto una experta en eso -¿Te gusta tu zanahoria, conejita?

-A la coneiita le encanta -se lo dije sin sacármelo de la boca. Antes de venirse me tiro a la alfombra y comenzó a comerme a besos, a quitarme el disfraz dejándome solamente las orejitas, salvajemente, exactamente como lo que había dicho, como un tigre me penetró, fue el mejor sexo sin lugar a dudas que habíamos tenido, hablaba suciamente y él también lo hacía siguiéndome el juego mientras fuertemente entraba y salía de mi ser. Se corrió dentro y casi sin aliento hablé.

-Tigre-sama le falta comer esta parte de la conejita -Lleve su cabeza a mi zona íntima y movió su lengua haciéndome recordar el primer día que llegue a su casa totalmente asustada y como por medio del espejo vi cómo me tocaba y se adueñaba de mí.

Me vine y él se tomó mis líquidos limpiándome completamente.

-¡Conejita! ¡Quiero mostrarte el pueblo! ¡Vamos! -me susurró en el odio y le sonreí.

-Sí Tigre-sama -Nos reímos a carcajadas al dejar de actuar.

-Que bien actúas mi conejita.

-Fue improvisación Gray-sama, Juvia jamás imagino que usted le diera su zanahoria.

-Jajajaja ¡Tonta! ¡Cámbiate y bajemos a almorzar! -Me zafo las orejitas y me puse algo sexy. Caminamos por el pueblo después de comer y me compro todo lo que yo quería, habían cosas muy hermosas y le compre con su dinero una manilla de plata que hacia juego con mi collar de cruz. Con su collar de cruz.

-Mi madre nos espera, tenemos que devolvernos. Por mí no iría a clase mañana pero debemos marcharnos.

-Tiene que ir a su clase Gray-sama, además Juvia tiene que ir a la fábrica a cuadrar unas cosas en su nueva oficina. Ya comenzara a trabajar desde mañana. - Nos devolvimos metimos todo en el carro nos despedimos, me despedí del mar y entramos en el carro.

Me dormí en sus piernas totalmente feliz, la felicidad reinaba en mi vida y no quería que nada me arruinara eso que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Llegamos Juvia! -me despertó, entramos a la casa y había algo en la sala que definitivamente me arruino la felicidad.

-¡Pensé que no ibas a viajar con esta puta! ¡No después de como pelearon ese día!

-Juvia se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, ¡Váyase Ultear! No forme más problemas entre los dos.

-Tú me amas ¿no cierto? -esa kamineko estaba desesperada, jamás la había visto de esa manera.

-Lo siento Ultear pero Juvia es la única a la que amo.

-Es mentira, esta puta bruja te lavo el cerebro, tú me amas a mí, vas a dejarla por mí.

-Lo siento Ultear y te pediré que jamás te vuelvas a meter entre Juvia y yo, no permitiré que molestes a mi mujer.

-Tarde o temprano caerás, desearás mi cuerpo cuando ella ha te parezca normal y te acostumbres a follarla.

-Nunca pasara, hice un juramento de sangre con ella. No me meteré con ninguna que no sea Juvia. -abrió sus ojos y pude ver todas las ganas de asesinarme por medio de ellas. Le lanzo un florero en toda la cara y mientras Gray-sama recibía el golpe se fue hacia mí, tirándome al suelo e inmovilizándome con sus piernas, empezó a apretar mi cuello y no podía respirar. Pataleaba y forcejeaba pero ya no me llegaba el aire y Gray-sama no lo veía en ningún lado.

-Si mueres perra, ese juramento valdrá mierdas y me acostare con Gray cuando yo quiera. –Ya no estaba respirando y estaba sintiendo la muerte muy cerca.

-Mika-san y Aries-san la quitaron de encima mío mientras yo trataba de conseguir aire en el piso totalmente mareada y a punto de desmayarse. Me dolían muchos los ojos y la garganta, vi cuando Gray-sama se levantó del piso con la herida en su frente abierta de nuevo.

-¡Vete al infierno maldito! ¡Los médicos te han desahuciado! ¡La enfermedad ya despertó en ti y en tres años morirás! -perdí el conocimiento con esa noticia. No pude saber lo que paso después.

* * *

><p><strong>Buaaaa final del capítulo mis hermosuras, ya saben próximo cap será el final y será un POV Gray. Alisten sus pañuelos y díganme sus teorías para el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Sicaru-chan:** Bueno no sé qué decir, primero gracias por tus sexys palabras, me encanta que te gusté y gracias además por todo tu apoyo y tus lindas palabras. Mmm no nos podemos casar con cosas si pudiera me hubiera casado con mi Nutella, como la amo. Lo de la vida es cruel pero hay que seguir. Vomite arco iris igual que tu al escribirlo es una extraña sensación porque yo misma me spoleo la historia entonces vomito antes de leerla. Te quiero y te mandó un Mega abrazo psicológico con sabor a nutella en el cuerpo de un kamineko. Ok no :3

**Saroninas:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, ya lo supere :3 me alegra haberte echo sentir millones de emociones, esa era mi intención y me alegro haberte llegado. Jajajaja y si ame la escena salvaje entre ellos dos por sus lindas orejas y espero que hayas amado estas escenas salvajes de este capítulo. Te mando un besote gigante y un abrazo psicológico.

**Chachos:** ok -doble puke rainbows- Jajaha sé que vas a morir de un derrame nasal algún día por mi culpa ¿y cómo no poner el Grrrnyya? O sea Gray de esa manera fue hermoso. Definitivamente fue porque mataste a Jellal y bueno no le mates. Ya casi se acerca la hora de sufrir. Besote y te extraño ¿Por qué se dañó tu celu?

**Luniitaturska:** Jajaha feel like a boss, se lo que se siente aprobar un examen sin estudiar y te Mega felicito. Gracias me encanta que te encante y te mandó un abrazo y besote psicológico por apoyarme. Nos leemos. Bye!

**Lala. Tempestad:** Creo que todas tus preguntas de han resuelto en el final del cap, por fin lo hicieron y si lo hicieron como conejitos en primavera literal en este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te nadó un abrazo psicológico. Bye!

**Juviadelasoledad:** Gray es un salvaje en la cama de naturaleza, lo amo tanto no sabes cuánto. Los sorprenderé con ese final y espero que no me odien naaaa solo esperen el final sé que te va a gustar. Te mandó un abrazo psicológico y un besote en agradecimiento por tus lindas palabras que me animan y me hacen sentir genial. Te quiero Bye!

**Oni no Ao:** Ojalá también hayas mordido con este cap y hayas vomitado arco iris y mucha sangre con el cap. No me odies por lo que pasara. Te maso un besote gigante y Buajajajajaja los deje en suspenso.

**Dobe Pandita:** Hola! Well no sabes cómo me encantaba tener el celu cerca de mí y recibir tus mensajes con tus sexys reviews. Jejeje muchas gracias por tus palabras y me encanta que te encante, lo hago con todo el amor para ustedes :3 espero que te haya gustado el cap. Te mandó un besote y un abrazo psicológico. Bye! Y claro que todos queremos un sexy kamineko que juegue con nosotros al conejito y al tigre Jajaha ok no.

**Yamii 3:** jajaja bueno vivo de tu amor no lo olvides, si no me dejas de amar habrán más nyas por parte de Gray, bueno ahora esperemos que sobreviva. Soy una perversa escritora. Te mandó un besote y un abrazo psicológico.

**Anonimous:** Waaa lo sé, imaginarse a Gray en esos términos me hace tener un derrame nasal y vomitar arco iris, definitivamente esa faceta es hermosa de Gray. Espero que te gusté el cap y te mandó un besote y un abrazote bye (psicológico claro está)

**Chii:** sip creo que tienes esa costumbre y Jajaha todos odian a esa perra aunque en el anime y manga la amo, al principio la odiaba pero ahora la amo por todo lo que hizo. Pero si acá es una perra. Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo te mandó un abrazo psicológico y un beso.

**Viry3fick:** todos queremos tocar esas orejitas, o sea imagínate a Gray teniéndolo todo sumiso, sonrojado, ronroneándote y restregando su mejilla en tus pechos. De sólo pensarlo se me eriza la piel. Amo a Gray y me encanta que te haya gustado. Te mandó un abrazo psicológico y un besote.

**Yamii Nara:** No quiero que llores con el final trágico, sólo espero que el final te sorprenda y quiero matar a Ultear por tratar de matar a Juvia pero veremos qué pasa en el último cap. Te mandó un besote y abrazo psicológico. Bye.

**Nos vemos en el final, los quiero y sufran esta semana. Ok no los quiero hermosuras.**


	9. El final de nuestra historia

**Hola hermosuras, no me tarde nada :3 capítulo final de chosen one. Todos me pidieron que no matara a Gray pero alguien tiene que tomar su lugar ¿o no? Ok no jajaja léanlo y disfruten el cap final.**

**POV GRAY –EL FINAL DE NUESTRA HISTORIA**

* * *

><p>Me mentí convenciéndome de que lo que acababa de decir Ultear era un engaño, que todo lo estaba diciendo porque estaba dolida ya que había escogido a Juvia y que entre los dos jamás iba a pasar algo. Sentía que mi cabeza se me iba a explotar del dolor y por todos los medios posibles trate de seguir en pie. Levanté mi mirada para encarar a Ultear y cerca de ella estaba mi madre con sus ojos cristalizados, estaba mirando a la nada y sus manos estaban cubriendo su boca, ¡No! No quería volver a ver esa expresión, igual a la que hizo cuando le dijeron que mi padre no iba a vivir más de un mes. Trague duro.<p>

-¡Deja de decir mentiras Ultear! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

-No es mentira, cuando lleves a esa perra al médico puedes preguntarle al doctor en cuanto tiempo te vas a morir -¡Juvia! -el golpe me había hecho olvidar que ella estaba ahí, me tire al piso y estaba inconsciente teniendo dificultades para respirar, las manos de Ultear las tenía marcadas en el cuello y temí por su vida, me desespere y la levanté sin pensarlo para salir de la casa y llevarla a un hospital.

-¡Con suerte le fracturé la tráquea y morirá antes de llegar al hospital! -¿Cómo había cambiado tanto Ultear? Ella era una amiga genial, me agradaba charlar con ella, sabía muchas cosas de mí así como yo sabía de ella y aunque era un tanto malcriada jamás pensé que tuviera el valor de hacerle daño a alguien, a mi mujer, a mi felicidad. Juvia no reaccionaba, le gritaba, le pedía que despertara de todas las maneras posibles pero estaba muy mal, la vi preocupado, sabía perfectamente que el aire no le estaba llegando a los pulmones y que era cuestión de minutos, de segundos para que muriera.

Mi mamá reaccionó y entró conmigo al carro, le ordeno al auto que nos llevara al hospital más cercano y fueron los segundos más largos de toda mi vida, Juvia se estaba muriendo en mis brazos y no sabía qué hacer, no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Cuando llegamos la tome en mis brazos de nuevo y me la quitaron, la acostaron y la entraron en una camilla.

Un enfermero hijo de puta me impidió el paso y le di un puño para que se quitara y me dejara pasar, otros más me detuvieron y no me dejaron ir con ella. Mi mamá me abrazó y trato de calmarme.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡No voy a perder a ninguno de los dos! -Ella se quebró y ambos caímos al piso, no quería morir, no si iba a hacer sufrir a mi mamá. Siempre trate de ser bueno, de quererla, de cuidarla como mi padre me había encargado pero ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, eso no estaba en mis manos. Era mi vida la que estaba en juego y era yo el que debía darles ánimos a ellas.

-Si mamá, todo va a estar bien.

-No te puedo perder a ti también, tu eres lo único que me queda mi amor -me abrazó más fuerte y me partió el corazón oírla así, verla de esa manera, después de lo que paso con mi padre jamás volvió a llorar, fue fuerte por mí, siguió adelante para que los dos siguiéramos viviendo.

-¡No lo harás mamá! -trate de fingir una sonrisa pero yo mismo fui testigo de que tan temible es la enfermedad que mato a mi padre. Sé que no hay escapatoria y que eso iba a matarme.

-¡Ultear estaba loca de los celos, tal vez es mentira! -mi madre trato de animarnos pero sabía que era mínima la posibilidad de que mintiera. Ultear desde que yo era niño siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi historial médico y a ella siempre le avisaban de mi estado, siempre le pidió a Ur manejar esa parte de mi vida y Ur la dejo solo porque tenía que estar pendiente de los negocios y el dinero y no podía estar al pendiente de todas mis cosas.

-¿Que sucedió Mika? -Ur llego al hospital y nos vio muy angustiada y trato de levantarnos del piso. Los chismes no tardan en expandirse y sabía perfectamente que todos sabían lo que había pasado con Ultear.

-Dime que no es verdad, dímelo por favor Ur -mi madre desesperada le rogó que no dijera lo que temíamos escuchar.

-¿Recuerdas el último examen que se hizo Gray? -ambos asentimos, con su tono de voz y la expresión de su rostro entendí que iba a morir, que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer por mí.

-Ultear y yo estábamos esperando el mejor momento para decírtelo, yo no quería arruinar la luna de miel con tu esposa Gray, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas -¡Mierda! ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan lloronas? La abrace y también a mi madre. No quería que lloraran por mí, eso era lo que menos quería.

-No lloren, todos tenemos que morir algún día.

-Tu no, mi bebe no -Me trague ese nudo en la garganta que estaba sintiendo, tenía que ser fuerte por todas ellas. Ahora lo más importante era Juvia y solo esperaba que salieran con buenas noticias.

-Tranquila mamá, por lo único que debemos preocuparnos es por Juvia - si lo sabía, era patético, ni siquiera podía darle ánimos a mi mamá, en ese momento no me importaba morir, sólo necesitaba que ella estuviera bien, volver a escuchar su voz y ver sus ojos azules.

-Lo siento mucho, me muero de la vergüenza con lo que les hizo mi hija, tendrán todo el derecho a denunciarla. Le devolveré lo más pronto posible el control a Gray de todos sus bienes, a ti igual Mika.

-No te preocupes Ur, seguirás controlando mis bienes y con respecto a Ultear no sé qué hacer sinceramente. No permitiré que le vuelva a hacer daño a Juvia, la intento matar Ur y creo que ella es la que decidirá qué hacer con Ultear.

-¡Gray tienes una herida en la frente! -pase mi mano por mi herida, Ultear me volvió a abrir la herida que me había dejado el padre de mi mamá pero ahora eso era lo menos importante.

-¡Ven le diremos a una enfermera que te trate!

-No quiero irme de acá, no sin antes saber si Juvia está bien.

-Tú lo dijiste Gray toda va a estar bien -ambas me sonrieron ¿pero cómo demonios quería que estuviera tranquilo? Quería que el doctor saliera y me dijera que ya todo estaba bien. Me llevaron a la sección de urgencias y trate de encontrarla, ella debía estar en algún lugar de ese pasillo, me hicieron unos exámenes y me cerraron la herida, todo estaba bien y cuando volví vi a mi madre sentada en la sala de espera con un café en sus manos, no había tomado ni el primer sorbo y su mano no dejaba de temblar, Ur le daba ánimos a mi madre pero era inútil, una vez en la universidad escuché que cuando se muere tu esposa quedas viudo, cuando mueren tus padres quedas huérfano pero ninguna palabra describe cuando una madre pierde a un hijo porque no hay palabra para definir el dolor y la tristeza que se siente. Mi mamá moriría en el instante que yo lo hiciera y no podría morir tranquilo pensando en eso, no sí nunca más vuelve a sonreír ¿y si pierde la cordura? Podrían olvidarla en un manicomio y siempre estaría pensando en que yo iría a visitarla. Respiré profundo era mala idea ahora llenarme de preocupaciones. Mi mayor preocupación era ella y les pregunté si les habían dicho algo de su estado. Me respondieron que nadie había salido y sentía una gran presión en el estómago, esa incertidumbre me iba a matar.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Fullbuster?

-Sí ¿Qué pasó con ella? -el doctor habló con términos que no pude entender, estaba perdiendo el control y quería matarlo por no ir al grano y decirme que pasaba con Juvia hasta que escuché que ya estaba estable y que se había desmayado por falta de oxígeno. Dijo que podía ir a verla pero que no la hiciera hablar mucho. Camine por el pasillo del hospital hasta la horrible sección de urgencias donde minutos antes estaba. Ella estaba al fondo por eso no la había podido encontrar y cuando me vio se levantó de la camilla.

-¡Gray-sama! -me abrazó entre lágrimas, le bese la frente y correspondí a su abrazó. Tenía un cuello ortopédico y sus ojos tenían algunas venitas reventadas.

-¡Tienes que descansar! ¡Tranquila! -Trate de recostarla en la camilla sin éxito alguno.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Wendy? -¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que la iba a abandonar? ¿Qué me iba a morir sin que pudiera darle un hijo? ¿Que la dejaría absolutamente sola?

-Aún faltan tres años Juvia, en estos tres años pueden encontrar la cura y me podría salvar -Mordió sus labios evitando llorar y me abrazó de nuevo sollozando fuertemente, lloro más de quince minutos en mis brazos y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que nunca la iba a dejar. Después de descargar todo su dolor se apartó de mí, se limpió las lágrimas y me vio a los ojos con determinación.

-Juvia le jura que ella encontrará la cura, no se dará por vencida, Juvia hará hasta lo imposible por usted, Gray-sama –Se mordió su mano y góticas de sangre no tardaron en aparecer. Me las ofreció y maldije ese estúpido nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar, que no me dejaba respirar, sabía que era verdad, que haría hasta lo imposible para que no muriera pero me dolía mucho que ella tuviera que sufrir por mí, por mí culpa ahora. ¡Maldita sea! Lamí la sangre en su mano, si eso le daba esperanza fingiría que creía en la existencia de una cura. Además eso solo funcionaba para los kaminekos y si no cumplía su promesa no se arriesgaría a morir.

-Te amo Juvia Fullbuster –la bese con una sentencia de muerte encima, con el conocimiento de que ya no podría volver a besarla así cuando muriera.

Juvia no quiso poner cargos en contra de Ultear, a veces se pasaba de tonta o bueno eso demostraba que tan puro tenía el corazón. Le pedí a Ur que tomará manos en el asunto y lo hizo, mando a Ultear a la tierra para que no nos pudiera hacer daño a ninguno de los dos. No podría volver hasta que Ur lo decidiera o hasta que existiera un verdadero cambio con ella. En ese momento se fue odiándonos a más no poder y sin pedirme perdón por lo que me había dicho o lo que le había hecho a Juvia. Trate de que nuestras vidas siguieran normales, seguí estudiando en la universidad mientras ella había renunciado al trabajo en la fábrica, sí el trabajo que iba a ocupar el día después de que llegáramos de nuestra luna de miel. Se dedicó enteramente a encontrar una cura para mi enfermedad, constantemente era asesorada por los médicos y se alió con la esposa de uno de mis amigos para trabajar juntas. Ellas dos confiaban una en la otra y estaban muy motivadas a encontrar la cura, ambas eran muy inteligentes y por alguna razón tenía una leve esperanza en que pudieran descubrirla. Juvia me contaba muchas anécdotas de todo lo que tenían que pasar para que Levy le prestara los libros y todas las veces que Lucy la encubría con su cuidadora. Por cierto, Lucy no las ayudaba a descubrir la cura porque no era su especialidad pero las animaba y les ayudaba en todo lo demás que podía. Las mujeres sin duda alguna eran lo mejor que los dioses habían creado pero daban miedo cuando se enojaban. Tenía tres años enteros para vivirlos con Juvia y aproveche al máximo el tiempo con ella. Viajábamos a la playa en vacaciones y de hecho no tuvimos una sola luna de miel, esa casa fue testigo de todas las noches de placer y de amor que vivimos, ¡por Mavis! Me encantaba hacerle el amor a Juvia, el sexo entre los dos jamás fue monótono pues con tan solo mirarla la deseaba y la hacía mia. Jamás me miro con lastima por mi enfermedad o nombraba el tema, me daba todo el apoyo que necesitaba y sin lugar a dudas ella fue mi bastón para poder caminar. Animaba a mi madre para que no pensará en mi muerte y fue un total beneficio que los síntomas no se presentarán en esos años, ya los iba a sufrir al final de mi vida pero disfrute el tiempo al máximo.

El siguiente diciembre Lyon obtuvo a su chosen one y por fin dejo de acosar sexualmente a mi Juvia, era una chica de cabello rosado con enormes pechos, su nombre era Meredy y se llevó muy bien con Juvia. Aunque en ese año Juvia gracias a Lyon recibió algunos castigos que nos encantaban a ambos.

No todo en la vida puede ser felicidad y lo supe hace tres semanas cuando empecé a sentir los primeros síntomas, mi tiempo se estaba terminando y ella aún no lo conseguía, los doctores le dijeron que no sabían que estaba mal con la cura, aparentemente lucia muy bien pero no hacía efecto, perdí las esperanzas desde que los mareos y los dolores de cabeza se convirtieron en la peor pesadilla que hubiera podido tener, no podía aguantar ni la más mínima vocecita porque sentía que se me iba a reventar la cabeza, hoy estoy tendido en la cama como un vegetal, como un inútil que ni siquiera puede hablar bien, el tanque de oxígeno al lado de mi cama es lo que me mantiene vivo porque ni siquiera puedo usar los pulmones para respirar. Estoy cansado de ver el techo blanco, debí haberlo pintado cuando tuve la oportunidad, debí haberla pintado a ella y concentrarme solo en eso. Juvia estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio como todas las noches lo hacía, siempre se acostaba a mi lado y cuando se daba cuenta que me había quedado dormido se levantaba para seguir estudiando y seguir intentándolo, tenía encendida levemente una lamparita, sus ojos frente al computador escribiendo y desordenando su cabello evitando demostrar su desesperación, sabía que me iba a perder y se mordía los labios para no llorar, me dolía verla así aunque tenerla cerca me daba alegría, podía solo inclinar suavemente mi cabeza y ella sería lo último que vería cuando la muerte viniera por mí.

Dicen que sería genial saber la fecha exacta de cuándo te vas a morir porque así harías las cosas que siempre quisiste hacer y te podrías despedir de las personas que amas e irte sin remordimientos pero a mí me parecía una real mierda, eso no fue suficiente, jamás se estaba totalmente preparado para morir y más sabiendo que dejaras con el corazón en mil pedazos a las tres personas que más amas en el mundo y a los que algún día te conocieron, la sentencia de muerte la tienes encima y todos los días piensas en eso, en como vivirán sin ti, en el dolor tan grande que les causaras cuando no estés, en que después solo pasarás a ser un recuerdo en sus vidas y conforme pase el tiempo te olvidaran.

Ultear nos mandó una carta antes de que cayera enfermo totalmente.

_Hola Gray, hola Juvia._

_Han pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día, sé que no tengo el derecho de hablarles y mucho menos puedo esperar que me perdonen. Quiero que sepan que siempre maldije mi vida, tenía ira y odio incontrolables, siempre tuve rencores con los demás y en especial conmigo misma por haber nacido una kamineko hembra y ser rechazada por no poder tener hijos, ¿Saben? Era injusto para nosotras ver como ustedes tenían pareja y nada había para nosotras, tan solo el rechazo y las humillaciones por parte del consejo. Gray era lo único que yo tenía, era la única esperanza a la que me aferraba y cuando vi a Juvia no pude soportar perderlo, hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para separarlos hasta intente matarte Juvia y quiero que me perdones. No trato de justificarme, no trato de ocultar mis pecados, esa es mi cruz y todos tenemos que cargar con nuestro pecado. Perdónenme porque si no lo hacen no podre perdonarme a mí misma_

_He cambiado, en la tierra cuando me pare y vi al cielo me di cuenta de lo pequeña que era. Vi que allí se extendía un mundo infinito. Los rayos que caen iluminan a alguien tan pequeño como yo. Es como si fueran a purificar mis pecados, bajo la apacible luz de la llovizna. Por primera vez me alegre de haber nacido, de recibir sonrisas en la tierra que no me hacían sentir mal y de tener nuevas ilusiones. No quería aceptar que Juvia era la indicada para ti pero me di cuenta que ella hace parte de ti y es tu felicidad._

_Mi madre me dijo que los síntomas ya aparecieron en ti Gray y no quiero que te vayas al infierno como dije ese día, solo espero que Juvia te salve y que pueda volver a verte, por lo tanto te mando todos mis ánimos y confió en ella sé que lo hará._

_Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme. Con amor Ultear._

Al menos esa carta me daba paz interior, ya no tendría asuntos pendientes con ella y si Juvia la perdonaba yo también podría hacerlo. Hablamos con Makarov acerca de tener un hijo con Juvia, no nos lo permitieron, esa decisión no estaba en las manos del viejo y los del consejo fueron demasiado claros "¿Para qué quieren tener un hijo? ¿Para qué se mueran como su padre?" nos advirtieron además que si ella quedaba embarazada la matarían con mi hijo en su vientre. Desistimos de la idea de tener un bebe, morimos a la idea como matamos la esperanza de ser de nuevo una familia feliz. Juvia me contó al pie de la letra lo que le había dicho la sirena y después de mucho tiempo lo entendí, dijo que yo iba a morir en tres años y que ella tendría gemelos jamás mintió pues nunca dijo que ellos serían mis hijos. Hable muchas veces de eso con Juvia, después de que yo muriera ella sería libre y podría ser feliz al lado de un humano, tendría hijos y aunque me doliera en todo el corazón preferiría que estuviera con otro hombre a que me llorará toda su vida. Era joven, tenía 21 años y era muy hermosa, desde el cielo la cuidaría y trataría que su vida fuera agradable. Juvia me dijo que no lo haría que yo era su único amor y que iba a respetar todo lo que sentía por mí.

Esta mañana Natsu vino visitarme con Gajeel, sabían que estaba en mis últimos días y aunque querían hacerse los fuertes Natsu no aguanto las lágrimas.

-¿Dime que voy a hacer sin mi hermano? ¿Con quién haré todas mis travesuras? ¿Con quién pelearé por tontadas? –Natsu cubrió sus ojos con su mano para que yo no viera como lloraba, me rompía el corazón que llorará por mi culpa. Por mi maldita enfermedad.

-Fui…Fuiste…el…el….mejor…her…..her-mano….que….que pude haber tenido –se lo dije como después de diez segundos, pronunciar tan solo una palabra era un esfuerzo para mí.

-¡Mierda! –él negaba con su cabeza, con sus ojos llorosos y tratando de pensar que era una mentira –Si pudiera cambiar esto, si pudiera dar mi vida la daría.

-Sé…que….que….lo….harías. –Gajeel lo abrazó y ambos lloraron cayéndose al piso, Natsu le dio puños al piso y yo ya no podía con tanto dolor, quería que fueran fuertes, quería que fueran felices, que superaran toda esta mierda que estaba pasando, que dejaran la depresión y el dolor solo para mí que era él que me estaba muriendo.

-No quiero un mundo sin mi mejor amigo –susurró lleno de dolor Natsu –¡Esta mierda es muy dura! No sé cómo viviré sin ti ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! –Juvia y Lucy entraron en la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Natsu y ella vio que estaba un poco agitado, agarró mi mano y Lucy trato de calmarlo pero no pudo evitar llorar como él, luego se le unió Juvia y era una mierda insoportable, ya no aguantaba lo que sentía. No podía dejarlos así, no podía morir así. Si supiera como me tortura ver llorar a mi vida, no soporto que ella llore, amo su sonrisa y no puedo ver esa sonrisa si ella llora, tampoco soporto verlos sufrir.

-Déjenme ir…acepten mi muerte..por…por favor, ¡Prométanmelo! –Todos asintieron con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo prometieron y callados se quedaron toda la mañana sentados al lado mío, disfrutando los últimos momentos conmigo, Juvia se sentó y reviso la fórmula de nuevo, de la boca de Natsu ni siquiera salían las palabras jocosas que me hacían reír todo el tiempo, se respiraba muerte en mi habitación y al fin lo vi. La literatura lo retrataba como alguien temible y sentí un escalofrío al ver sus ojos rojos viendo la escena, estaba de pie viendo desde las patas de mi cama la escena, nadie lo veía solo yo podía hacerlo y supe entonces que no pasaría de esa noche, que él venía por mí. Se quedaron un rato más y luego dijeron que querían dejarme descansar, me dieron un último abrazó y vi como Natsu salía de su habitación agarrado de la mano de Lucy. La mitad de mi alma se fue con ellos y ahora veo como Zeref se pasea de un lado a otro por toda mi habitación, escuchó sus carcajadas pero me acostumbré ya a su risa del demonio. Cierro los ojos, me concentró en Juvia, en recordar el primer momento que la vi, tímida con su vestido negro, cuando probé sus labios por primera vez y también probé su lengua en ese primer beso, como escuché su dulce voz hablando en tercera persona. –" Hablas como una niña ¿No te enseñaron a hablar bien?" sonreí suavemente al recordar lo que le dije ese día, siempre pensé que era un error, que el día que iba a escoger a una chosen one la estaba comprando como una prostituta y jamás pensé que fuera la correcta, no estaba de acuerdo con esa práctica de mierda pero entonces me di cuenta que ella era la "escogida", que el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar en toda mi vida fue ella, Juvia es una mujer perfecta, escucharla hablar, cantarme en inglés, verla ayudarme con mis tareas, ver su sonrisa, sus besos despertándome todas las mañanas, comiendo todas las delicias que me preparaba, escucharla bromear con mamá todo me hacía sentir una terrible nostalgia pero agradecí al cielo por permitírmela conocer, por poder cuidarla, abrazarla, tenerla en mis brazos, hacerle el amor locamente con todas mis fuerzas pero ahora ni siquiera podía mover un dedo, ya no podía complacerla por más que quisiera tenía que aceptar que era un inservible, un pedazo de carne que se estaba pudriendo y que iba a morir. Eché mi cabeza hacía atrás y sonreí. Ya me había despedido de todos, de mi madre, de Aries, Juvia me había dado un beso de buenas noches y esa misma tarde le agradecí por intentarlo, ya quería morir, quería descansar, entendía el dolor por el cual pasó mi padre e iría a un lugar donde el dolor desaparecería y me iba a reunir con él.

-¡Llévame ya Zeref! –pensé con paz en mi interior.

-¿A dónde? –Escuché su voz penetrante y me asustó -¿Quién dijo que yo estaba acá por ti, kameneko? –trate de entenderlo pero no me llegó nada a la mente. Luego sentí un dolor en mi pecho y trate de calmarme, tenía que ser una puta mentira –¡Ella no!

-¡SSSSShhhhh! –puso su dedo en sus labios y me señalo a Juvia que en ese instante rompió en llanto.

-Es mentira, aléjate de ella maldito.

-Juvia ya no sabe qué hacer, ella ya ha hecho todo, no sabe que tiene mal, ¡por favor Mavis! ¡Ayuda a Gray-sama! te lo ruega por favor, no permitas que se muera por favor, por favor.

-En un funeral se llevan flores, recuerda que su favoritas son las rosas azules

-La sirena le dijo que tendría hijos, que viviría.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, le estaba mintiendo para matarla –se dirigió hacia ella y mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho, me desesperé, quería levantarme de esa cama, quería romperle la cara a ese maldito para defenderla pero mi cuerpo no respondió por más que forcejeará.

-¡Hola! –a su lado apareció una jovencita rubia, Juvia la vio con esperanza, con ese brillo en los ojos que no había vuelto a ver en ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Mavis-sama! –su mano tembló y me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre de la diosa de este mundo.

-Gray-sama se está muriendo, sálvalo por favor, por favor.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver y que cambiarias de opinión ¿Te acuerdas?

-Ese día Juvia se comportó como una niña, dijo cosas que no sabía, no estaba consciente de eso. -¿Qué día? No entendí lo que decían ¿Ya se conocían?

-Lo sé, por eso estoy acá, voy a salvarlo ¿Qué estas dispuesta a dar por él?

-Lo que sea, Juvia solo quiere verlo bien.

-¡Dame tu vida! –Juvia le movió su cabeza afirmando, ni siquiera lo dudo un solo segundo –A Juvia le parece un trato justo, vida por vida. -¿Qué mierdas estaba diciendo? Mi respiración tomo un ritmo irregular, mi estómago dolía y no podía permitir que la matara.

-¡Juvia! –grite en repetitivas ocasiones pero no tenía suficiente fuerza en la voz, no me escuchaba.

-¿Le deja a Juvia despedirse? –La diosa asintió y cuando Juvia volteó sus ojos a mí se preocupó, yo tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno en las manos y medio cuerpo saliéndose de la cama. Corrió y me acomodo en la cama, me puso el oxígeno y puso sus manos en mis brazos para que no me moviera.

-Cálmese por favor –me susurró y yo movía mi cabeza negando, no podía aceptar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No podía dejar que muriera por mí, no lo soportaría.

-No…lo…hagas –lo dije con mis pocas fuerzas y ella me sonrió, sabía que iba a morir por mí, que estaba dispuesta a darme su vida.

-Juvia lo hace porque lo ama. -¡NOOO! –la interrumpí y ella llevó su mano a mi frente acariciándome tiernamente. –Cúmplale ese deseo a Juvia, este deseo egoísta, Juvia no soportaría vivir sin usted, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, deje que ella sea la que se vaya. ¡Por favor! –unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y yo me ataque a llorar como ella.

-¡Mamá! ¡No lo permitas! –grite pero mis gritos eran susurros. Mi mamá no se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, debía estar durmiendo esperando las malas noticias pero Juvia no tenía que ser la mala noticia ¡No maldita sea! Me maldije por ser un inútil por no poder impedir lo que iba a hacer, me sentí impotente y no quería verla morir.

-Gracias por todo Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama, lo ama mucho. Gracias por todo lo que vivieron juntos, usted fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida. ¿Sabe? Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo se volvería a dejar engañar por Minerva para conocerlo, para estar con usted, para besarlo y compartir todo ese tiempo. Perdone a Juvia por todas sus fallas, por si alguna vez lo hizo sufrir pero Juvia quiere que en su mente siempre tenga presente que usted una vez conoció a una mujer que lo amo con su vida.

-Zeref llévame a mí, no te la lleves –hable mentalmente con él pero me ignoro completamente.

-Si…..haces…esto…..me-me suicidare para ir detrás de ti –No soportaría vivir sin ella, estaba preparado psicológicamente para morir no para verla morir a ella.

-No Gray-sama –movió tiernamente su cabecita negando –sí se suicida, no podrá ir donde va Juvia y ella confía en que alguna vez se vuelvan a reunir. ¿Sabe? Juvia siempre se preguntó que significaban las alas en su pintura y ya sabe lo que significan, Juvia será su ángel, lo cuidará en todo momento, disfrutará de sus éxitos y lo acompañará a donde vaya. Si siente un vientico acariciando su mejilla no dude que es ella, le dará muchas señales para que sepa que ella está ahí con usted acompañándolo –No había pintado eso con esa intención, no quería perderla, no quería que muriera, mi corazón se estaba quebrando y el dolor inundaba mi ser, volví a sentir ese molesto dolor en mi pecho que sentí cuando mi padre se murió, nunca me recuperaría de eso. –Juvia quiere que se case y que tenga unos hermosos gemelos, a ellos también Juvia los va a cuidar. Juvia lo ama mucho –dijo ahogando un sollozo.

-Ya es hora –Le dijo Mavis acariciando sus hombros –Sí, chao Gray-sama. –Me beso la mejilla tomo mi mano y se arrodilló por órdenes de la diosa.

-No, por favor, no la maten –le imploraba pero ignoraron mi petición, sabía que sin ella ya nunca más podría ser feliz. No volvería a ser el mismo. De la nada Mavis saco una daga muy hermosa y la puso en el corazón de Juvia.

-No, el corazón de Juvia es de Gray-sama –subió las manos de la muchacha a la altura de su cuello para que le cortara una de sus venas vitales y muriera desangrada.

-Te amo Juvia –le dije con lo único que tenía, apretó más fuerte mi mano. –Juvia también lo ama.

-Es mejor que no veas esto –Mavis me dijo suavemente y vi a Zeref sacando una oz de su espalda.

-No esperen por favor –Les imploré, Juvia cerro sus ojos y Mavis cogió una distancia prudente para enterrarle la daga.

-¡Espera papá! ¡No me gusta esa parte de la historia! ¡No sigas por favor!

-No seas gallina, yo si quiero escuchar esa parte.

-¡No soy gallina!

-¡Claro que lo eres! -Los niños se iban a agarrar del cabello y tuve que separarlos, no sé de dónde sacaron ese maldito espíritu de pelea o bueno ya sé de dónde.

-Ya no peleen niños.

-¿Papá estas llorando? -Uno de mis hijos se acercó y trato de limpiarme la lágrima en la mejilla que se me había deslizado al recordar esa parte de mi vida.

-No hijo, sólo me entró un mugre en el ojo.

-Sigue papá ¿Si? -Asentí y volví mis ojos al diario. -Mavis acercó la daga a su cuello...-Escuché la puerta sonar y vi a Ultear entrar y los niños salieron corriendo a saludarla, sus hermosas sonrisas al verla me hacían sentir realizado, ellos eran la mitad de mi vida y los amaba demasiado.

-Les daré su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-¡Yaaaayy! ¡Eres la mejor! -gritaron al unísono y se dedicaron a acabar con el papel de regalo que custodiaba sus enormes juguetes.

-¡Hola! -Me sonrió como siempre lo hacía desde que volvió de la tierra totalmente cambiada, como si la hubieran evangelizado y exorcizado.

-¡Hola Ultear!

-¿Que tienes en la mano? -Se acercó y se sentó en los cojines en los cuales estaban sentados mis hijos.

-Es nuestro diario.

-¿Les estabas contando tu historia con Juvia? -Asentí -¿Y por qué? -preguntó divertida.

-No sé cómo demonios hicieron para eliminar su olor, ahora no los reconozco y se burlan de mí por eso. Entonces dijeron que si les contaba la historia de Juvia y yo me dirían quien es quien y se arreglarían sin protestar.

-Ya veo, ni siquiera pudiste peinarlos, eres un desastre Gray.

-¡Cállate y ayúdame!

-¿Estas llorando? -me detallo bien la cara y se dio cuenta que me había puesto sentimental.

-Sí me puse un poco sentimental.

-No te preocupes Gray, es cuestión de tiempo para superarlo.

-¡Han pasado ocho años! No lo he superado por completo, aún sueño viéndola muerta en mis brazos, por más que intentó e intento esas imágenes no desaparecen de mi mente.

-Sé que es duro no pensar en eso Gray pero piensa en ellos, no pueden ver a su padre sufriendo por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo ya.

-¿Nos sigues contando la historia? -Ambos se sentaron al lado de Ultear con sus juguetes enormes y uno se acostó en sus piernas. ¡Los estaba malcriando con tantas cosas materiales!

-Yo sé quién es quién ¿quieren que le diga a su padre?

-No por favor, deja que nos cuente la historia.

-¿Cómo es que no los reconoces Gray?

-Son como dos gotas de agua. Tengo mis sospechas pero no quiero arriesgarme a errar porque tendría que comprarles más juguetes y ya no caben en su habitación.

-¡Eres un mal padre!

-¡Cállate!

-¿Si escuchaste? Papá nos comprará juguetes -Sonrió y claro que sabía quién era quien, la sonrisa de Silver la reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo y el semblante serio de Gray me hacía recordar a mí. Aunque eran un clon exacto de mí y los dos entre ellos, reconocería a mis hijos donde fuera, así tratarán de ocultar su olor y me chantajearán con que tenía que contarle la historia del único amor verdadero que tuve en mi vida. Sólo mentía para pasar un rato agradable con mis niños que crecían a pasos agigantados.

-¿Quieres terminar de contarles la historia?

-No, yo soy la villana o bueno lo era. Termina tú mientras yo término de arreglar unos detalles de la fiesta de los niños, Por cierto ¿Dónde están ellas?

-Se fueron a comprarle sus regalos de cumpleaños al par de fotocopias -le susurré para que los demonios no me escucharán, si lo hacían me molestarían toda la maldita tarde preguntándome que les iban a regalar. Ultear salió para la cocina y suspiré agarrando fuertemente nuestro diario, el que en un principio era de Juvia y que después yo fui llenando al pasar del tiempo.

-¿En qué íbamos? -les pregunté ya que extrañamente no habían perdido la atención en las palabras que decía.

-¡Ibas en la parte en que la diosa Mavis iba a matarla!

-Sí, sí tienes razón. -Cerré mis ojos evitando ver a mi única esperanza morir, a lo único que me mantenía con vida y no escuche chillidos de dolor, creí que la había matado de otra manera, fueron los segundos más dolorosos de toda mi vida y entonces escuche la voz de Zeref.

-Este no era el trato Mavis ¡Mátala!

-El poder de sus sentimientos los han salvado, después podrás llevártelos cuando sean viejitos y sus hijos les den nietos.

-No me conformo con eso, me llevare a este kamineko entonces.

-Tu cura está perfecta, hiciste todo muy bien pero le falta -se agachó y le susurró algo en el oído a Juvia mientras ella trataba de controlar los sollozos. Se levantó del suelo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban y salió corriendo de la habitación. Zeref detuvo su ataque contra mí, no podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, con una cura efectiva yo me salvaría y burlaría a la muerte.

-¡No puedo aceptar esto Mavis!

-Te debo una Zeref, ya déjalos en paz -Vi la mirada de odio que me dedicó Zeref y se desapareció sin más.

-Escuche tus oraciones -me sonrió cálidamente sentándose al borde de mi cama, me sentí tranquilo, ella me daba paz.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias! -Trataba de no llorar como un niño indefenso pero sin éxito alguno.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme a mí, su vínculo, su amor incondicional fue lo que los hizo salvarse.

-Tú la encontraste y la trajiste a mí -Me sonrió tiernamente.

-No fue nada, ¿Sabes? Zeira quería llevársela, no quería que entrara en la escuela, por una extraña razón Juvia le cayó muy bien. Decía que parecía un ángel.

-Lo es para mí.

-Lo sé, le dije que tenía que dejarla en la escuela para que se preparará y fuera una buena esposa para ti y bueno acepto finalmente. Cuídala y por cierto vendré a ayudarla con su parto, que será doble -Juvia abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y me ayudo a quedar sentado en la cama, no podía moverme por mí mismo y eso me fastidiaba.

-Bébalo despacio -llevó el pocillo a mi boca, sabía horrible pero me lo tome con alegría, ya no iba a morir, no las iba a dejar solas. A medida que fui tomando esa bebida mis fuerzas se fueron recuperando, ya podía respirar y me quite del todo la mascarilla de oxígeno. Vi su carita llena de lágrimas expectante de cada movimiento y me levanté rápidamente atrapándola en un beso. Sonrió después de despegarse de mis labios y me abrazó refugiándose en mi pecho, ella estaba asustada y no dejaba de llorar.

-Juvia pensó que lo iba a perder -artículo después de algunos minutos.

-Pensé que Mavis te iba a matar -la abrace como si me la fueran a quitar. -Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso, moriría si algo te pasará.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo -Me dio un beso rápido y cuando quiso agradecerle a Mavis ella ya no estaba. Se arrodillo un momento juntando las manos y le agradeció muy feliz, vi un trapito amarrado a su mano y me dio curiosidad, no tenía eso antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué es eso? –le señale su mano y se vio la herida escondiéndola de mi detrás de su espalda.

-¡Era lo que faltaba en la cura de Juvia! ¡Un sacrificio de amor! –Iba por buen camino con su cura pero lo que nos salvó fue la misericordia de Mavis y nuestro amor por el otro, me beso nuevamente, como amaba tener esos labios en los mismos -¡Espere acá! -salió de la habitación corriendo muy afanada.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve acá! -En menos de diez segundos mi madre y Aries entraron a la habitación, me vieron incrédulas, todas se abalanzaron y me abrazaron entre risas y lloriqueos.

-¡Mi bebe! -Mi mamá me abrazó tan fuerte que no me estaba dejando respirar. Juvia sonrió y llevó las manos a su boca tratando de calmar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, no me alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí, por ella estaba abrazando a mi madre en ese momento. Por ella los tengo a ustedes dos. -ambos me sonrieron y escucharon el carro llegar.

-¡Mamá llego! -gritaron al unísono compitiendo por quien llegaba primero a la puerta. Cuando abrieron ambos se lanzaron a abrazarla y a darle besos en la mejilla. Hasta Gray que había sacado una actitud sería y cortante con todo el mundo, cambiaba al ver a su madre, tal y como yo lo hacía. Ella era la única que despertaba esos sentimientos en nosotros. Saludaron después a su abuela y buscaron levemente si traían regalos en sus manos.

-¿Porque aún no están listos? -Les sonrió y luego me vio echándome la culpa, era mi trabajo alistarlos para la fiesta.

-¡Engañamos a papá! No puede reconocernos y le dijimos que si nos contaba su historia nos alistaríamos sin problema -me miro y supo en seguida que estaba jugando con ellos, sabía que reconocía a mis hijos, que aunque eran igualitos jamás los confundiría.

-¿Mamá cuantas veces les ha dicho que no sean malos con su padre? -Trato de regañarlos pero ella no era dura con ellos solo si era estrictamente necesario.

-Mamá es divertido -le sonrió pícaramente Silver.

-Tu eres Silver y tú eres Gray -los delato delante mío e hicieron un puchero.

-No es justo mamá, papá no nos había terminado de contar todo. –Vi como Aries subía por las escaleras con todos los regalos tratando de ocultarlos de los gemelos, era una sorpresa y el plan era que Juvia los distraería mientras Aries los ocultaba entrando por la puerta de atrás, sin embargo tal y como prometimos esa noche en la playa ellos sacaron la inteligencia de su madre y no se dejaban engañar tan fácilmente.

-¡Mira son nuestros regalos, Silver! –Gray la señaló y ellos se fueron detrás para averiguar qué era lo que tenían esos paquetes por dentro.

-Kyyyaaaa –gritó tiernamente Aries al ver que estaban a punto de irse contra ella para quitarle sus juguetes.

-No niños, no verán sus regalos hasta la fiesta. –Los dejo quietos la voz de mi madre y dejaron de moverse.

-No es justo abuela –Ambos hablaron al tiempo y se sentaron de nuevo en los cojines. Todos reímos, esas eran nuestras reacciones después de que llegaron a la casa a alegrarnos con su presencia.

-Aries-san ¿Podrías traerle a Juvia el cepillo?

-Si señora –Aries acomodo los regalos en su lugar y le trajo el cepillo, Juvia lo tomo en las manos y me sonrió.

-¿En qué parte van? -Se sentó a mi lado y me regalo un beso saludándome. Le señale la página en la que iba y se saltó algunas páginas. Gray se sentó voluntariamente para que Juvia le pasará el cepillo por sus negros mechones y finalmente delicada y rápidamente paso el cepillo por sus orejas.

-Ya estás amor, ¡ven Silver! –Juvia acarició la carita de Gray y luego fue el turno de Silver, estuve toda la maldita mañana tratando de peinarlos y ella en menos de un minuto ya los tenía listos.

-Desde ahí todo fue felicidad, Gray-sama y Natsu-san se graduaron al tiempo ya que sin la ayuda de Gray-sama su tío perdió medio semestre. Él dijo que quería graduarse al tiempo con su "hermano" pero todos sabíamos que era un cabeza hueca sin embargo fue muy tierno al decir eso. Gray tomo el control total de la empresa y se dedicó a manejar sus propios negocios con la ayuda de Ur.

Después pasaron dos años y en ese año todas las parejas tenían permitido concebir sus hijos en cualquier época del año.

-¡Lucy tiene un mes de embarazo! Eres un Imbécil te gane -su tío Natsu-san se burló de Gray-sama y él llegó a la mansión enojado, parecía un niño, no quería aceptar que había perdido ante Natsu-san. Le contó todo lo que había pasado con un puchero y se acostó en las piernas de Juvia mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Desde hace un tiempo ella le tenía algo que decir a su padre pero no encontraba el momento adecuado así que se agachó para hablarle a su oreja.

-Tigre-sama y conejita-san le trajeron un regalo a Juvia y a Gray-sama hace dos meses. -Gray-sama se levantó y trato de asimilar lo que ella le había dicho, la agarró de la cola y la alzo como si fuera un trofeo y se sintiera el mejor ganador, el más fuerte. La beso y salió con ella corriendo a contarle a Natsu-san.

-¡Esperen! ¡Pero tía Lucy dijo que la cigüeña era la que traía a los bebés, no ningún tigre, ni ninguna coneja!

-Bueno verán como ustedes eran dos la cigüeña no podía cargarlos por eso le pidió el favor a sus dos mejores amigos para que los trajeran -sonreímos con complicidad y la agarré de la cintura atrayéndola más a mí.

-Pasaron nueve meses entre antojos, cambios de humor y días difíciles para su padre.

-Las fresas con chocolate fueron tu mayor antojo –le dije en el oído y sentí un escalofrió de su parte. Me agarró de la mano para que guardara silencio, no era el momento para esas cosas.

-Efectivamente Mavis estuvo ahí ayudando a Juvia a traerlos al mundo, no fue nada fácil pero su padre no la dejo un solo segundo, estuvo durante toda la recuperación y eso ayudo a Juvia a mejorarse rápidamente. –Apretó más fuerte mi mano y escuche su voz un poco cortada -entonces aparecieron ustedes en la historia –Juvia les mostró la página del nacimiento y ahí estaban, una foto de recién nacidos, un pedacito de cordón umbilical, sus huellitas de los pies y una foto donde cargaba a mis dos hijos totalmente emocionado. Aún recuerdo cuando vi sus rostros, su poco cabellito negro y sus orejas igual que las mías, no nacieron con una larga cola negra igual a la mía, de hecho todos los hijos con mujeres nacían sin cola por la combinación de especies. Gray por un segundo abrió sus ojitos y los volvió a cerrar, desde ahí supe que ellos serían toda mi vida.

-El resto de la historia ya la saben ustedes porque estuvieron en ella –Juvia les sonrió y cuando se iba a levantar Silver habló –Tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué papá se quedaba callado y no nos decía partes de la historia? –Me sonrojé, ¿Cómo le iba a contar a mis hijos de seis años todo lo que Juvia había escrito de nuestros encuentros? Obviamente no les dije nada y leía mentalmente las partes donde hacíamos el amor, aún no podían saber eso y no lo sabrían jamás, esa parte solo era de nosotros dos y de nadie más.

-Es que Juvia era demasiado descriptiva en algunas partes y eran detalles que no son importantes para ustedes.

-Mmmm –asintieron y Ultear entró a la sala.

-¿Ya terminaron?

-Sí tía Ultear.

-Hola Ultear –Juvia se levantó y la abrazó, ya no habían resentimientos entre ellas ni ningún tipo de rencor, fue difícil para Juvia al principio pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Ultear le demostraba que había cambiado y que quería a los gemelos sinceramente. Su esposo era un hombre de la tierra y adoptaron a una niña humana.

-¿Dónde está tu esposo y la pequeña Ur?

-Están en la casa de mi mamá terminándose de arreglar.

-¿Vamos a comer helado con la abuela y Aries? –Ultear gritó emocionada y se los llevó picándonos el ojo, eran muy pocos nuestros momentos solos y nos estaba dando privacidad.

-¡Ponte tu disfraz de conejita! –le dije cuando vi que ya habían salido de la casa.

-Gray-sama lo untó de chocolate la última vez, está en la lavandería –no sé porque me encendía verle puesto ese dichoso disfraz de conejita pero a la mierda –ponte tu disfraz de bailarina –Gray-sama usted es un pervertido.

-Pero amas a este pervertido ¿no? –me sonrió en respuesta y me llevó a nuestra habitación, las pinturas de las paredes habían cambiado y eran nuestros hijos los responsables, nos habían pintado en el río, Silver y Gray agarrados de la mano de Juvia mientras yo estaba sentado pintándolos a ellos, cerca estaba mamá con mi padre como ángel y a una cierta distancia sentados se encontraba Aries con su novio. Juvia salió del baño con un tutu sin nada debajo y con su pecho desnudo cubierto únicamente por su cabello. Pase saliva al ver su enorme trasero debajo de la faldita rosada y corrí su cabello para tener sus pechos en mis manos, la bese mientras ella me desabrochaba el pantalón y notaba cuan excitado estaba ya. Aunque ya había pasado once años desde que la escogí en ese salón su cuerpo seguía siendo tan perfecto y hermoso como esa niña de 17 años que vi ese día. A sus 29 años era la mujer más perfecta en todo el planeta y la que me hacía sentir en el cielo cuando nos volvíamos uno. Agarró mis orejitas, quería sexo salvaje y perdí el control gimiendo como un gato.

-Nyyyya –echaba su cabeza para atrás cada vez que me escuchaba emitir ese sonido y sin poder controlarme la embestí contra la pared levantando su tutu rosa, me besaba con pasión y yo repasaba su cuerpo con él mío. Termine dentro de ella y antes de comenzar nuestra segunda ronda tocaron a la puerta. Me asomé y era el estúpido de Natsu con Lucy y su hija Nashi.

-Déjemelos afuera –le suplique a Juvia y me sonrió pícaramente –Con la fiesta los niños dormirán profundamente y podrán hacerlo toda la noche. –Se puso su ropa, se arregló y bajamos a recibirlos, Juvia estaba en una nueva investigación, quería descubrir la cura para que las kamineko dejaran de ser infértiles y todo lo hacía por Nashi, los del consejo decidieron también hacer una búsqueda para las hembras y en la tierra construyeron una escuela para los chosen one hombres para que en algunos años Nashi y Rosemary la hija de Erza y Jellal tuvieran su pareja humana, su otro lado del hilo. Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados a la fiesta, Gale con la mirada tierna de su madre Levy y lo robusto de su padre Gajeel saludo a los gemelos dándole su regalo de cumpleaños a cada uno. Cana y Juvia hicieron las pases y nuestros hijos eran muy buenos amigos de su hijo. Los gemelos jugaron todo el día haciendo desastres y molestando a las chicas pero con la inocencia y la felicidad de lo que eran, niños, todos pasamos un día increíble al lado de las personas que más amábamos, al lado de todos los amigos que habíamos hecho y de unos cuantos enemigos que cambiaron, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

-Te amo mi chosen one.

-Juvia lo ama, kamineko de Juvia. –nos besamos y lamí el poquito de pastel que tenía en los labios, agarrando su mano y sabiendo que así estaríamos hasta el final de nuestras vidas "Juntos".

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaa me da nostalgia terminar el sexy fic, ¿los engañe? ¿Creían que sería capaz de matarlos? ¿Les saqué una lagrimilla? ¿Me putearon durante la lectura? Ok no sé pero háganmelo saber. Le agradezco a Miki y a Chachos que me dieron ideítas para el fic y waaaa sé qué no se esperaban esto. También le quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron ahí y nunca dejaron de apoyarme, a todos mis followers y favoritos del fic y especialmente le agradezco a:<strong>

**-Lala. Tempestad**

**-Saroninas**

**-Juviadelasoledad**

**-Luniitaturksa**

**-Sicaru-chan**

**-Serena Sailor Moon**

**-Monse**

**-Viry3fick**

**-Anonimous**

**-Yamii Nara**

**-Taty Hyuuga**

**-Yamii 3**

**-Tsukiyo-san **

**-Ackerman-chan**

**-Chii**

**-Dobe Pandita**

**-Noriko Ishida**

**-Lushca**

**-Angela-Li Raul-Marvell**

**Y Perdonen si alguien se me paso, sé que todos quería que hiciera sufrir a Ultear y me ofrecieron un costal para que la matara dolorosamente pero creo que algunas personas podemos cambiar para bien y merecemos una oportunidad. De nuevo gracias por su apoyo y todas sus frases hermosas, espero sus hermosos reviews y superar los 100 yayyyy. Los quiero demasiado y les mando mi característico beso y abrazo psicológico. Los quiero. Bye!**

**Amm se me olvidaba, me pidieron hacer una historia como paralela de chosen pero Nalu, no soy buena escribiendo Nalu pero si lo quieren no duden en decírmelo. Bye!**

**WaterJuvia.**


End file.
